Lovely Illusions
by Rollele
Summary: Beginning Alfea Fountain Academy, Tecna meets a genius boy named Timmy. However, things quickly begin to not make any sense. As their intelligence and emotions are tested, everything around them changes – the lovely illusions begin to shatter as the truth begins to unravel. Will they be able to handle it until the bitter end, even if logic doesn't support it?
1. New Friend

Teal eyes slowly started to open as a huge ray of light hit them. "It's too early for this…" The girl muttered, her magenta hair spraying itself all over the white pillow.

"No kidding." Another girl with dark blue hair looked over at the one laying down. She gave a small smile. "Good morning, Tecna. Are you ready for the first day of school at this Alfea Fountain Academy?" She smiled more brightly. "I hear the guys are cute. Maybe we can finally find you one."

"I don't need a man to complete me." She gave a small sigh, sitting up and stretching. "You have Riven, you should concentrate on him instead of trying to find me a guy. Bloom should concentrate on Sky. Stella with Brandon. Meanwhile, Aisha and I will remain single." Standing up, she grabbed a purple towel and looked at her friend. "I heard that you and Riven got into a fight before summer vacation started, Musa."

Musa gave a small frown and crossed her arms at recalling the event, rolling her eyes. "He was being stupid. This girl flirted with him and he didn't even tell her that I was his girlfriend."

"Really? How illogical." Tecna muttered, going over to her purple closet. She opened it and grabbed her outfit for the day.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways. We made up during the summer." Musa gave a small smile. "I just hope I don't see that dumb girl around." Shrugging her shoulders, she gave a small sigh.

"I'll meet all of you girls downstairs." The magenta-haired girl made her way to the bathroom, but stopped at her best friend's voice.

"Actually… we're all going to be with our boyfriends. You know, before classes start. The last time type of thing before the semester starts. I'm sorry, Tecna." She smiled a bit, apologetically.

"…" A small frown came across her lips. "Fine, then I'll go eat with Aisha."

"Actually, she told me to tell you that she's going to be busy this morning. I think she's trying to find a certain old friend."

"…I'll eat alone with my computer, then." Going in the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it. A sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head. "Great…" She disliked eating alone, but now she could focus on the new program she was currently working on her computer. A small smile came to her lips. Breakfast alone wouldn't be that bad after all.

After her shower, she started walking through the halls. Their schedules were already handed out and it was just a matter of time before the classes officially started. Tecna gave a small sigh, knowing that she couldn't bring her laptop. Last night, she was trying to learn CSS3 and HTML. She understood the basics of it, but no matter how hard she tried, it was as if it didn't matter. The websites wouldn't appear on command like she wanted to. She was too distracted by it that she passed out on her computer. When she woke up again, she just crawled onto her bed, forgetting to plug in her laptop.

Sitting down at spot with her breakfast, she looked around for anyone she knew, even though Musa had said they wouldn't be here. She looked at her apple on her tray. "Why am I upset, anyways? I shouldn't. There is no logical reason for it." She gave a small nod to her own words. Tapping her fingers lightly, she took note that all the emotions she felt were different. Before she met the club she was in, she was mostly alone. Facts, statistics, and technology were her closest friends, but now she had real friends. Reaching over and grabbing the apple, she bit into it. It was juicy and delicious. The bell rang after she got to the core.

"Good timing." Standing up, she got out her smartphone and stared at the digital image. Her first class was Calculus II. She started walking toward it, putting her phone on silent. She reached back, unzipping the small zipper of her purple backpack, placing the device inside. Looking at everyone in the classroom, she took a few notes that there weren't many students that seemed happy. Tecna, on the other hand, was overjoyed to be in here. Slowly, she walked to a seat, but a girl glared a bit.

"That seat is obviously taken." She said in a snobby attitude.

"Oh, my apologies." Instead of sitting down, she looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be giving her a look. "…" _What is up with everyone?_

Spotting a boy that had red glasses that was reading a book, Tecna made her way over. He seemed friendly enough. "Excuse me, is this seat next to you taken?" She gave a gentle smile, hoping that he wouldn't be as mean as the other students.

"Huh?" The boy looked up, his hazel eyes meeting her teal ones. His eyes slightly widened at her appearance, quickly taking in her image. Before he had time to think of his answer, he was already shaking his head.

"Thanks." Tecna pulled out the chair and sat next to him. She glanced at the book and read the title.

 _How to Build a Website: CSS and HTML Basics._

"Sure…" He trailed off, sounding nervous, shifting his gaze back to the book. The grip on it became a bit tighter at the presence of a female next to him. He tried to concentrate on the words of the book, but he couldn't. He never had a girl next to him before and it felt nerve wrecking. There were a lot of questions running through his mind. Finally, he closed the book and set it down. Turning to look at her, he opened his mouth, but the bell rang before he could say anything else. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to the front.

Tecna didn't notice as she was getting out her pencil, notebook, and calculator out of her backpack. Setting it down, she looked toward the front. _I wonder if I should get a book like that instead of trying to figure everything out by just looking at codes all night._

"Good morning, class. Welcome to Calculus II. My name is Ms. Calcolo. We will review the basics today and start on chapter one. If you fall behind, please ask someone around you or ask me to slow down." The woman with brown hair nodded. Turning, she pushed up her teal glasses and started to write on the board. "Let's begin, shall we?" After writing her name, she turned back to her class. "This will be a verbal review. If you do not raise your hand, then I'm going to pick on you randomly. You know, like the high school days. This is Alfea Fountain Academy, a college, please do not make me do something we both do not want."

The magenta-haired girl blinked slightly, staring at everyone. Turning back to the teacher, she opened up her purple notebook, pencil ready in her hand.

"First question. What is the square root of the imaginary number, _i_?" Ms. Calcolo stared at everyone, expecting for someone to raise a hand.

Teal eyes looked around, following her gaze. What she didn't expect was for the boy next to her to raise his hand. She gave a small frown. _I was going to answer it…_

"Yes, you back there." Ms. Calcolo pointed, which made the whole class turn her attention toward the guy. "What is your name? What is the answer?"

"My name is Timmy, ma'am." He started, then gave the right answer, "The answer is negative one." Timmy continued, though. "However, negative numbers do not have a square root, that is why it is an imaginary number." He stopped there, ignoring everyone's looks while looking down at the cover of his book.

Ms. Calcolo seemed to smile at that rant, clapping both of her hands. "Good! You even answered the next question I was going to give you. Students, you can learn a thing or two about him. That means I found one of the two geniuses in this room. Very good."

She turned her teal eyes to look at Timmy, wondering if he really was a genius. It was rare to find them. _He's a genius? Well, that's surprising._

"Now…" Ms. Calcolo pointed quickly to the magenta-haired girl. "You, girl. I'm going to write an equation on the board. I want you to come up here and answer it."

Breaking her teal eyes from Timmy, she looked at Ms. Calcolo. A small smirk came onto her lips. Standing up, she confidentially walked over to the board while the teacher wrote a whole equation across the board.

"This should be review. I want you to show me your work." Ms. Calcolo smirked a bit. "What is your name?"

"My name is Tecna, ma'am." Grabbing a purple marker and uncapping it, she stared at the intimidating equation. While the teacher was writing it down, she was solving it in her mind. She quickly started to write normally, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Ms. Calcolo's brown eyes slightly widened behind her teal glasses as she felt her arms drop down to her sides. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Timmy quietly watched the girl, his own hazel eyes slightly widening in awe. He couldn't help but feel his heart slowly start to race at the action – it was a unique gesture. He could tell that Tecna already knew the answer. "Wow…" He breathed, staring at the final answer. It was the answer he had gotten while she was midway of writing out everything. "She's faster than me…"

"Shut up, you nerd." A guy said, rolling his eyes.

However, Timmy couldn't hear him as his eyes were now on Tecna.

"That answer is correct." Ms. Calcolo gave a small nod, staring at everything. "No, it's perfect. My, my. I believe I found the other genius." She gave a small smile at magenta-haired girl. "I'm proud of your work. Now, I expect more of you two. As for the rest of you…" Ms. Calcolo chuckled a bit. "We're starting chapter one."

Turning to look at the class, she met Timmy's eyes. She couldn't help but stare back at him, giving him a small smile. _Wait, why am I smiling toward him?_

The boy didn't smile back as he looked away, turning his gaze to another direction.

This made a small feeling stir inside of girl. She rolled her teal eyes as she walked up to her spot again and took a seat next to him. She took note that his calculator, pencil, and notebook were out now.

As soon as she sat down, Ms. Calcolo began the lesson on the first chapter of the book. She didn't stop, only for a few questions here and there. It wasn't surprising to Tecna that Timmy didn't ask any questions about the subject. She easily understood what she said, scribbling notes in a hurry not to miss anything. The pencil next to her was quickly following her lead.

Halfway through the lesson, Ms. Calcolo passed out a worksheet that contained ten difficult problems. "These will be due next class. You have thirty minutes of class. Please pair up and write your partner's name on the worksheet."

"Hey! Timmy!" A boy yelled out, trying to wave him over.

"Hey, Tecna girl!" A girl yelled out, trying to get her attention.

"Um, Timmy…" Tecna started, ignoring both of them.

"Oh, huh?" Timmy's hazel eyes shifted to look over at her, ignoring the boy completely that called him over.

"Do you want to do the worksheet together?" She gave a small smile, staring at him.

"Oh… uh…" He seemed to be getting flustered. "I mean… that guy…"

"Tecna!" The girl yelled, a small frown on her lips.

Once again, the magenta-haired girl ignored her while she patiently waited for Timmy's answer. "How about it? It's completely logical. We will get the worksheet done in the time that is left, I'm sure. Then we won't have any homework." _We won't have to deal with annoying people that only want to be with us due to our smarts._

"I…" He trailed off again, unsure. Staring from the guy, back to Tecna, back to the guy.

"We'll probably have other homework in other classes. We need all the time we can get." She reasoned, hoping that it would be enough to get him to answer.

"You're right." He gave a small smile, staring at her. "Alright, then let's work on this worksheet together."

"Damn."

A sigh.

The last thirty minutes, both of them did five problems each. Most of the class struggled with it, but they did it perfectly. It took time, of course. In the end, they both had time to copy each other's work and answers.

"Finished. Thanks, Tecna." Timmy turned to her and gave a small smile. "You're amazing. I mean, I didn't think these would be easy for you." His eyes quickly widened at his own statement. "I mean, it's obvious you're smart, and–" He started to ramble.

"Timmy, you're fine." Tecna gave a small smile, unable to find the action of him rambling adorable. She didn't even take what he said as an insult, knowing that he truly meant it was a compliment. "However, I've looked far into the book and it seems that on chapter four, the difficulty will completely change." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well…" He trailed off. "I mean… if you don't mind… and if we have other worksheets… I mean…" He stuttered on his own words, trying to say them.

"Huh?" She looked at him, blinking her teal orbs. She had never met a guy that seemed shy around women. Perhaps he didn't have many interactions? Before she could think any further or before he could finish the question he wanted to ask, the bell rang.

"Class! Turn in your worksheet if you have finished it." Ms. Calcolo stated.

"I have to run, Timmy." Tecna grabbed the worksheets, already having placed her things away. "I'll turn these in on my way out." Quickly walking away, she placed the completed worksheets on Ms. Calcolo's desk. She nearly ran out the door, a small smile on her face. Calculus II seemed promising with a partner like Timmy.

"Oh…" Timmy started, watching her quickly scurry toward Ms. Calcolo's desk. He gave a sigh as he hung his head and shook it. "Great job, Timmy… you couldn't even talk to her." Taking the book in his hand that he had brought earlier, he stared at the door with a small smile on his face. "Tecna…" He repeated her name. It rolled off his tongue smoothly as his mind couldn't stop replaying the image of her solving the equation on the board so easily.

"Hello, Musa." The magenta-haired college student sat down next to Musa, giving a small smile. "I didn't you had this class." She looked around for anyone else, but it seemed as if nobody was here, just Musa.

"Well… I didn't want to take it, but…" She gave a small shrug. "Someone told me that it would be great to know how to work a computer if I wanted to go into the music business. You know, to make good songs without anyone's help. I don't think I signed up for the right one, though…" She glanced around. "All of the guys and girls here seem like nerds…"

"You sound like Stella." She joked.

"Shut up." Musa gave a small smile as she lightly shoved her friend. "How was your first class? What was it?"

"Calculus II. It seems very promising." She couldn't help but picture Timmy again. "There was this guy in there. He seemed very smart. The teacher called him a genius." Tecna gave a small nod, remembering Ms. Calcolo's words.

Musa shifted her eyes to a spot behind Tecna, but then looked back at her friend with a small smile. "Really? What's his name? Is he cute?"

"His name is Timmy." She blinked slightly at the third question, unsure how to answer it.

"Can we help you?" Musa gave a small frown to the guy that was currently behind Tecna.

Turning, she looked up at the guy. Her eyes widened slightly as she was staring into hazel eyes again with her teal ones. "Timmy." She repeated the name.

"Hi, Tecna. Hi, Tecna's friend." He gave a small wave. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I sit next to you."

"You're Timmy?" Musa felt a bit embarrassed now, knowing that she had sounded very harsh.

"Hi, Timmy…" _Oh. Did he hear me talk about him?_ A feeling of embarrassment passed through her. While she stared at him, she shook her head a bit. It felt embarrassing and she couldn't help but give a glance to Musa as Timmy shifted to take a seat next to her.

"I'm Musa." She reached over her magenta-haired friend, smiling a bit and holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Timmy. I'm sorry about being harsh."

"Oh, that's quite alright Musa." Timmy gave a friendly smile as he held out his hand toward her. "I mean, I'm used to it by now."

"Used to it?" Tecna repeated, not liking the sound of that. She couldn't help but think about earlier and the glances the student gave her.

"Sorry." Musa gave him a worried look.

Timmy opened his mouth to answer, but tensed up when the back of his collar was grabbed. He shut his eyes as he was lifted up from his chair, his red glasses slightly going askew.

"Hey, you." Came a rough voice from behind him. "Are you trying to make a move on my girl?"

"Riven!" Musa frowned, standing up and crossing her arms. "Put him down, he's Tecna's new friend."

"I'm not making moves on any girl, sir." He opened his hazel eyes, a bit of fear reflecting off of them.

Scoffing, he let go of him with a harsh shove. "You better not be. Consider that your only warning."

"Riven." Musa frowned at him more.

"What?" He questioned, not knowing what he did wrong.

When Timmy got slammed into the table, he held himself up. He was glad that he didn't push over the computer, knowing how expensive they were.

"Oh, Timmy, are you alright?" Tecna asked, placing her hands on his arms.

A light tint of pink came onto his cheeks as he gave a small nod and pulled away.

"Oh, so you like her?" Riven asked, staring from one to the other.

"Riven." Musa warned.

Tecna sent him a small glare.

"What? I want to know. Do you like Tecna that way?" He leaned in.

Adjusting his red glasses, he stared at Riven. "No... I just met her this morning."

"Good morning class, please sit down." A male walked inside, passing row after row of computers.

Riven gave a small frown, knowing that Musa was at the edge. Next to her was Tecna and next to her was Timmy. The last computer was available. Giving a small sigh, Riven sat down, frowning. He was a bit upset that he couldn't sit next to his girlfriend, but didn't complain. A small smile made his features as he took note that the nerd got a bit tense when he sat down.

"Now, quiet down." The male teacher started, staring at all of his students. He was rather built with blond hair. His blue eyes scanned the whole area. "This class is to show you how to know your computer a bit more than what the normal computer users. We will explore programs, use keyboard shortcuts, and much more. Of course we will also get into how to create a website while exploring the physical parts of a computer. If you are not here for that, please leave now."

Riven gave a small frown. The only reason he took this stupid class was for Musa and he wasn't even sitting next to her. He was glad that the nerd next to him wasn't and that Tecna was. That was better than nothing.

"Great. Now, we'll begin." Walking over to the computer, he started to teach the lesson.

Tecna couldn't help but notice that Timmy got out a laptop. Her eyes slightly widened as she noticed the make and model.

As he got a certain program up, he quickly started typing the notes while the professor started to speak about it. The lesson was only to explain a bit more of the programs, but Timmy seemed to be using it to his full advantage. Fingers quickly typed on the keys as he didn't take his eyes off the main screen of the teacher's. He wasn't even looking as he was typing.

Tecna couldn't believe her eyes. None of her friends knew how to use a computer that way, much less type like that. He was probably typing around one hundred words per minute? That was her estimate, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't help but feel a small smile come onto her features. She felt like she should bring her own laptop next time to just show the guy that she could do the same.

"Wow, Timmy…" Tecna heard Musa say in awe.

"Damn nerd." Riven muttered under his breath.

Timmy gave a small smile at Musa, then shifted his eyes toward Riven and gave a small shrug, but his fingers never stopped typing as the professor kept talking while clicking on programs.

This continued on until the lesson was over. The professor gave a small smile. "Whoever was typing throughout my whole lesson, that is very unique of you. I haven't heard someone type that quickly in ages. I hope to see more of you students sprout up that way. As for the rest of you, my deepest apologies for not introducing myself. You can call me Professor Acer." Smiling and giving a small bow, the handsome professor walked out of the classroom.

"Timmy, you're amazing." Musa smiled as she stood up from her spot. Her ponytails lightly swayed in the air.

"He's a nerd, Musa." Riven frowned, not liking that the attention was on Timmy.

"Yeah, and? Tecna is too." She gave him a look, daring him to say it again.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all." Timmy closed the laptop and placed it back into his backpack.

"Timmy, wait. Riven and I are going to have lunch together and Tecna will be all alone. You don't mind having lunch with her, right?" Musa smiled, her voice showing that it was teasing.

His hazel eyes slightly widened as he looked up at her. "Oh… I…" He felt his voice slowly die out.

Riven couldn't help but lightly laugh at his reaction, causing the boy's cheeks to become a slight pink color.

"I mean, it'll only be for today. Tomorrow we can all have lunch together. We don't mind having another person in our group." Musa smiled lightly. "We have… let's see… two… four… six… eight… ten of us right now. With you it'll be eleven. We don't mind having you at all."

"I don't know how you can say that statement without all of us being present, Musa." Tecna started, knowing that everyone had different personalities. She didn't want her friend to speak for them. That didn't seem right.

"Oh, hush, Tecna. How about it, Timmy? I mean, if you have friends, then that's okay too. You just seem lonely." The navy haired girl offered.

"I would like that." He stood up, placing his backpack on. "I'll see you at lunch, Tecna." Timmy gave a shy smile, then looked at Riven and Musa. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Excuse me." He walked off, fixing the collar. He lightly dusted off the invisible dust he had on his vest.

"I should go to my own class. I'll see you later back at the dorm, Musa." The magenta-haired girl waved and walked away, off to her next class.

"What are you doing, Musa?" Riven grabbed his own backpack and Musa's, following after her.

"Me? I'm not doing anything." A smile came onto her features. "I mean, I do like him. He seems really nice, but he seems really shy too. I think he just needs friends to bring up his confidence, don't you think?"

"I guess, but that's not what I meant." He shook his head a bit. "Never mind, it's probably nothing."

Her magenta boots walked into the classroom first. She walked to the first seat she saw and sat down. This wasn't going to be her favorite class, that was for sure. It was English I: Basic Composition. The rumors were true. If you were excellent at math, it meant that you were horrible at English and vice-versa. There were only a handful of people that were good at both subjects and she wasn't one of them.

"Tecna?" A voice questioned from behind her.

Turning around, her teal eyes slightly widened when she saw a guy with long black hair and a gentle expression. "Helia." She called.

"Come sit with me." He offered.

Standing up, she went over and sat next to him. Part of her wanted it to be Timmy, but she wasn't sure why. She thought for sure that it was going to be him. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in an advanced English class."

Helia gave a small, yet confused expression. "You did? How come?"

"You're artistic. I thought it would apply to literature too."

"Oh… I am artistic and I am poetic, but…" His voice trailed off. "The school said I need to take this class first before moving on. They said that when I took the exam to see my placing, I was two points short."

"What a bummer. Flora isn't taking this class?" She asked, looking around for her friend; however, she couldn't help but look for Timmy too. He seemed interesting to talk to and before she could ask question about his computer, he had left the previous classroom.

"No, her first class is English. I had my last class with her, though." He gave a small smile, his eyes showing an emotion he rarely showed around anybody.

She didn't even notice his look as she looked around the classroom once more, as if she had missed a spot. Still… there was no Flora or Timmy.

"Are you looking for someone?" Helia asked, his smile gone as he took in the actions of his friend.

"No, nobody." Tecna shook her head, a small frown coming to her lips. It was illogical to be looking for him in this classroom, but something was drawing her to the shy guy. She couldn't put a finger on it, but it was almost as if it was just… _instinct._

"…" For some reason, Helia didn't believe that, but would leave the subject at that. He looked back at his notebook and at the poem he was constructing for Flora.

"Good morning, students." A woman walked in. Her heels clicked loudly as she went over to her podium. "Now, this is wonderful world of English. My name is Professor Coma. Go ahead and laugh, but if you love as much as English as I do, I suggest you don't." Smiling, she looked at the crowd. "I will teach you from writing a simple sentence…" She trailed off, muttering under her breath. "Because you know how kids horribly use English these days." Then, she continued her sentence. "To the ways of writing perfect essays. It won't only be essays, though. They will have your emotions and opinions in them by using facts. Now, go ahead and call me Ms. Coma if you prefer. Now, let's get started." Smiling, she pushed her black glasses. "Today we will be writing a love poem."

Helia didn't seem to be phased by this as he continued to look at the teacher. Looking down at his small notepad, he knew that he was already starting to write one. Of course, Flora was the center of it. He wasn't using her name directly, but words that described her personality and his own emotions.

 _Emotions._ Tecna thought about that. _How am I supposed to write a poem about love when I have never experienced such an emotion? I didn't even date in high school._

It was almost as if he was reading her mind when he spoke up next to her. "I can help you write it, if you'd like."

She didn't really want help, but there seemed no way around this subject. Technology, math, and even science were her strongest subjects. Her weakness was English and possibly drama. "I'd appreciate it, Helia. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Well, let's get started then."

Ms. Coma walked around the classroom, staring at their progress. She quickly noticed that Helia was helping Tecna and walked over to the two. "I don't recall saying that this was a group activity." She said.

They both looked up at her. Helia was already finished with his own poem about Flora and it was placed aside. He was asking Tecna questions to try to get her to open up, but it didn't seem as if it was helping much. There was only one line on the paper. He opened his mouth to respond to her, but Tecna had already beaten him to it.

"My apologies, Ms. Coma, but I don't know how to complete this activity on my own." She stated.

Her eyes slightly widened as she looked at the girl in confusion. "You don't know how to? How come?"

"I've never experienced an illogical emotion such as love. I am mostly a logical person that uses numbers and statistics to make decisions. Emotions such as anger, sadness, or happiness don't really apply to me. Love seems as if it is at the very top of the list and I haven't experienced that."

"You mean… you've never had a crush? A boyfriend?" These seemed like a bit personal questions, but her curiosity about her student was stronger.

"I have never had a boyfriend." She shook her head a bit. "I don't believe I have had a crush either. The only people I say I would use the term 'love' is with my friends, but even then it is hard to say because the relationship we have is different."

"What about your…" Ms. Coma trailed off, then shook her head and smiled lightly. "Never mind. Go ahead and carry on. Please finish this assignment by the end of this class." With that, she walked off.

Helia raised a brow, wondering what it was with the different attitude. Instead of dwelling on it longer, he stared at the paper in front of them.

"I wonder what she was going to ask…" Tecna trailed off, then went back to hearing Helia's questions about emotions and feelings.

The bell rang a few moments later. Fortunately, she had gotten the poem done. She didn't want to lie, but it was mostly that. Helia, of course, provided her the information about what 'love' felt like, but she couldn't help but feel comfortable about the subject. He only talked about contradictory things.

"He tells me that when his heart flutters, it feels heavy and light, but the heart can't flutter or feel heavy and light at the same time." She walked down the halls, holding the English book she had gotten against her chest. Shaking her head a bit, she gave a small sigh. Everyone except her and Aisha seemed to have someone. Bloom seemed deep in love with Sky, Stella seemed deep in love with Brandon, Flora seemed deep in love with Helia, and Musa seemed deep in love with Riven. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to find the answer as to why it seemed this way, but no answer came to mind. Turning the hallway, she stopped and stared in slight shock at Aisha. She was in a guy's arms, kissing him. He seemed to be kissing her back while having his arms wrapped around her waist.

Teal eyes blinked a few times as she processed it. Walking back the hallway she came, she shook her head slightly. "Wait, Aisha has someone but she hasn't told us? Maybe she's waiting for the right time? I bet she lied about this morning." She concluded. Thinking about Musa's words, she wondered if Aisha told her the truth and told her best friend to lie.

As the boy that was lip locked with her passed Tecna's view, she lightly tensed. Watching him leave, she started walking down the hall where they was. There was no sign of Aisha until she passed a door. She took note that she was already sitting at a desk with a particular look on her face. If Flora didn't have that look each time she thought about Helia, Tecna wouldn't have known what it meant. Shaking her head slightly, she walked down the hall and went into the classroom that was her next class. She looked for anyone familiar and noticed Bloom.

Sitting down next to her, she waved a small hand in front of her face since she was deep in her book. Bloom didn't even notice her when she sat next to her.

"Huh?" She blinked and looked at her friend. She gave a small smile. "Hi, Tecna. I didn't know you were going to take this class."

"It seemed interesting." The magenta-haired girl gave a small shrug, staring at the whiteboard. "I mean, I had to choose an elective and here it is. What about you? Why are you here?"

Bloom couldn't help but smile at that and chuckle a little. "I see… I only chose this class because there are stories about fairies and pixies. I wanted to learn more about them. I mean, I already know a lot about them, but I'm just curious if I'd miss some information or not."

"Fairies and pixies…" Tecna trailed off, thinking about that subject in particular. Continuing to think about it, she felt a bit off. The subject seemed as if it made her feel something in her stomach, but she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Those are my favorite." Bloom smiled a bit.

"Class, settle down!" The teacher walked in as she seemed a bit stern. "My name is Professor Griselda. I am also known as the assistant of the principal, Ms. Faragonda. Now, class, I am not a nice teacher and I will tell you that now. I expect that all of you turn in your work on time." She gave a small nod, writing her name on the board.

Bloom gave a small sigh, whispering under her breath, "I didn't think we should have such a stern professor like her."

Tecna couldn't help but smile, but couldn't take her eyes off of Griselda either. There was something about her that she couldn't place her finger on. She seemed familiar, but she wasn'

Throughout the whole lesson, which gave Bloom excitement to learn, Tecna tried to place a memory to where she had seen Griselda. No memories came up as she stared at her. Her head was starting to hurt, but soon, the bell rang.

"Read chapter one for tomorrow's class. There is going to be a quiz on it." Griselda quickly left after that. Once the door had closed, the whole class seemed to have groaned.

"She wants us to read thirty full pages." Bloom gave a small sigh. "Doesn't she know that we are going to get a lot of homework for our other classes? I mean, I want to hang out with Sky too, but how can I with all of it?" She frowned and pouted, crossing her arms.

"I guess I'm lucky that I don't have that problem." Tecna said, grabbing her books.

"Oh, Tecna… I didn't mean–"

"I have to go to class." She said, pushing her chair in and walked out of the classroom. Walking down the halls, she was glad that she didn't spot Aisha or the guy; however, she did quickly walk past Sky. He was probably waiting for Bloom. She didn't even hear him greet her.

The last class of the day was here. She sat down at an empty lab, not even giving the room a glance.

"Tecna? That you?"

Turning around once again, she thought it would be Helia, but it wasn't. It was none other than Timmy.

"Oh, so it is you." He gave a small smile, staring at her from behind his glasses.

"Hi, Timmy." She took note that the seat next to him was empty. Instead of asking for permission first, she got up and walked over. Sitting at the stool, she gave a small smile to him. "You don't mind if I sit here with you, right Timmy?"

"Oh… I… of course not." He shook his head a bit, smiling lightly at her. He couldn't help but feel a small emotion stir inside of him, but he couldn't place what emotion it was. He shook his head a bit more, knowing that feeling emotions was ridiculous. He wasn't the type to feel anything. It was mostly about technology that was in his life, not friends or emotions, much less pretty girls.

She gave a small smile, wondering if he said, 'Oh,' a lot.

"Aw, shoot." A voice came from Timmy's side, sounding disappointed. Tecna quickly followed it, knowing that the owner of the voice was familiar. There, Aisha stood with a small pout on her lips. "I wanted to sit with you, Tecna."

"I can move if that is more suitable for both of your tastes, ladies." The boy in between them quickly said, making a move to stand up.

"No, you're fine, Timmy." Tecna said, staring at Aisha. Part of her was wondering if the guy she was kissing was in this classroom, but she doubted it.

"She's right, you're fine." She gave a small smile. Holding out her hand, she looked at him. "My name's Aisha, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a certain voice that the magenta-haired girl couldn't place. Her posture was perfect, which made her friend wonder where it seemed familiar.

"Hello, my name's Timmy." He smiled lightly and hesitated, but took her hand in his own. Shaking it lightly, he pulled it away.

"I can't believe we have the same chemistry class, Tecna." Aisha smiled and took a seat where she was moments before. "Do you think we'll be able to do cool experiments here?"

"The probability of that depends on your definition of 'cool.' You know, we have to be very careful with the math and chemicals." She explained while the genius next to her went quiet.

Aisha made a small face of disapproval and disgust. "Oh, right. We have math here."

"It shouldn't be difficult if you've already taken calculus." Timmy spoke up, looking up at Aisha with a small smile. "However, if you've exceeded calculus and taken other mathematics classes, then you'll have more knowledge about the subject."

She blinked once, then twice. "Oh, wow… you sound just like Tecna." She couldn't help but cover her mouth gracefully and giggle.

"He does?" Shifting her teal eyes toward him, she met his hazel.

He stared back, but only for a second before he quickly looked away. A small tint of pink came onto his cheeks as he turned his face completely away.

"Oh, Tecna, I don't know anything about calculus. I'm barely taking it this semester." She made a small face. "Do you think you can tutor me later on and help me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"…Sure." She agreed, wondering how to get an answer from her friend. Was that guy she saw the guy she was dating? "Say, Aisha, are you busy later for lunch?"

"Huh? Oh, did you want to do something? I mean, I am busy. Maybe we can do it some other time." Aisha smiled lightly while her eyes seemed to have a look of apology.

"No, but I'm going to have lunch with Timmy. I was only wondering if you wanted to join." She was busy? That seemed odd. Looking back at the previous semester, she wasn't that busy. She wasn't even that busy over the summer, Tecna knew that it was probably that guy.

Hazel eyes slightly blinked at that as he shifted his attention over to the magenta-haired girl. Oh right. He had agreed when they were with Musa and Riven. Staring back at Aisha, he wondered what she was busy with, but before he could ask if she needed assistance, the teacher strode in.

It was a handsome male that looked at the entire class, setting his bag down. "Good morning, class." He spoke with a slight accent – Australian. He had blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Wow, he's real handsome." Aisha whispered back to Tecna.

"I don't think he is…" She trailed off.

The light brown-orange haired genius listened to their conversation. He looked at their professor, noticing that he was rather built. It was no wonder Aisha seemed interested in him. A small sigh escaped his lips. Was that what girls noticed first in a guy? Maybe that's why he was always rejected in high school when he finally got the courage to ask a girl out. Listening to Tecna's words, he slightly perked up. She wasn't interested in a guy like him? Well, that was a huge surprise. A small smile came onto his lips, but he wasn't sure why.

"I am Professor Chimico." The Australian accent seemed to have gotten the girls in the class to have a certain gaze toward him. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." He looked at the attendance sheet. "Now, this is chemistry and we will not get into any experiments until you have all the paperwork signed for them. If something were to happen…" He trailed off, beginning to explain what one should do if they are accidentally splashed with a chemical. It was simple instructions. Since there was still time, he began explaining the scientific method as a review. Soon, though, the bell rang.

Aisha stood up and stretched. She turned to Tecna and Timmy with a small smile. "I'll talk to you later, girly. It was nice meeting you, Timmy."

"Aisha, before you go," Tecna started, stopping her friend in her tracks. "Musa said that tomorrow we're all going to have lunch together to invite Timmy into the group."

"That sounds great." She smiled at him. "I can't wait. See you two." She waved and left the classroom.

"Most of your friends seem very nice." Timmy spoke up, remembering Riven. He slightly shivered a bit.

"The rest of them are nice, I'm 98.5% sure that they won't pick on you. However, that doesn't include Riven."

"Really?" His voice sounded as if it had a bit of disbelief. "That sounds great already."

"Come on." She motioned him to follow, feeling her backpack rather heavy due to the English textbook. Once he started to follow, she went outside to look for a table. Finding an empty one for two, she sat down on a chair. "I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Questions?" He pulled out the chair and placed his backpack down carefully onto the table. "What type of questions?"

"Well, do you mind if I inspect your computer?"

"My computer?" A confused look was thrown her way. "Sure, I guess." Unzipping his backpack, he took it out and gave it to the girl. "Be careful."

"I will be." Delicately in her hands, she opened it and stared at the screen with the password. "It's locked."

"Oh, right." Timmy shook his head a bit, knowing that he should have told her. "Here." Standing up from the chair, he got behind her. Leaning over, he placed a hand on either side of her to have more access to the keyboard. Quickly hitting the keys with all of his fingers, he pressed 'Enter.' Soon, the computer was unlocked. "There you are, Tecna." He smiled.

"Thanks, Timmy." She felt a blush come onto her cheeks since he seemed physically close. When he pulled away to sit back where he was, she started to look at the computer's inside.

"What are you going to look in there? Not my files, right?" He asked, finally knowing what was fully in there.

"I want to see this quick thing. Don't worry, I'm not interested in your files." She gave a small smile. "I know what guys look at and save on computers."

Hazel eyes slightly widened as his cheeks became pink. He wanted to protest and to deny it, but he lost his voice. Sadly, she was right in that statement. He didn't save anything on the computer, but his history would tell her what he has been looking at.

Her teal eyes slightly widened at something. "Oh, this processor is an i3."

Timmy looked at her confused. She was looking at that?

"It's a rather fast computer, but it surely couldn't handle extensive gaming." She nodded a bit, staring at the properties of it.

"You… know what an i3 processor stands for?" He lightly pushed up his glasses. For some reason, he felt his heart flutter slightly. He would never think that Tecna would look at his computer for that. For some reason, it made his heart slightly beat faster.

"Of course." She stared up at him. "I was only wondering since it's a good brand, make and model, but I wondered if you were a gamer yourself."

"Oh, I am." Timmy smiled a bit. "I have two computers. The gaming computer is back at my dorm. I use this one for school. There are two separate ones."

Her teal eyes slightly widened as she smiled. "You have a gaming computer?"

"Don't you?"

"I mean… no. I've wanted one for a long time, but I've never gotten around to buying one for myself."

"Well… how about coming to my dorm? I can show you it. You can even play games on it." He wasn't aware of what he was currently saying.

"Since you're inviting, I don't see why not. How about we get lunch and head there?"

Timmy gave a wider smile. "Sure," He paused for a moment. "Wait, but girls aren't allowed."

"I'll sneak in." Tecna gave a small smile. There was nothing that was going to separate her from that laptop if the offer was in front of her.

The light brown-orange haired one thought about it, then made a decision. "Alright, let's do it."

Delicately closing the laptop, Tecna handed it over. She was surprised that Timmy knew about technology this much. It was almost as if they were having a 'normal' conversation. It made her a bit excited to finally find someone that had the similar interests. Bloom was always interested in mythology, Flora was always interested in plants, Stella was always interested in fashion, Aisha was always interested in water, and Musa was always interested in music. She was the only one that liked technology or was interested in it. The guys seemed to have their own interests too, but all of them were different.

"Coming, Tecna?" Timmy asked, staring at her as she was in a daze.

"What?" Snapping out of it, she blinked a few times. "Oh, right." Standing up, she pushed the chair inside and followed him.

The two went over to grab two simple salads with different types of soda. Once they were at the dorms, Timmy looked around for a certain person. "You're going to have to quickly follow me." He dug into his jeans pocket and grabbed the key.

"What about the cameras?" Tecna looked at him.

"Oh, right. Well… I've been studying them and I know their angles. As long as you follow my lead, you'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile, his confidence finally showing.

She gave a small nod. "I trust you, Timmy."

His eyes slightly widened at the words. "Thanks, Tecna…" His voice trailed off, but pushing he thought aside, he walked into the boy's dorms. Following an invisible trail where the cameras wouldn't notice, he quickly slipped the key down. One the green light came on, he walked inside.

She followed behind him and looked at the huge space. It was like Musa's and her dorm room. "Oh, wow…" Her voice trailed off as she held the salad container and soda close. Staring at the sketches on the wall, she didn't notice the figure on the bed.

"Tecna?" A familiar voice questioned.

"You're here?" Timmy looked over at his roommate. "Wait, you both know each other?" He asked with a confused expression. "I thought you were going to be with your girlfriend right now."

"Helia." Tecna stared at him, wondering the same thing.

"Her class doesn't get out until a few more minutes. I came here to drop off my stuff and relax for a bit. You both know each other?" He shifted his eyes from one to the next.

"We met today in math class." Tecna spoke up.

"Helia, you won't tell anyone I snuck a girl in here, right?" He stared at him with silent pleading eyes.

"Of course not. She's my friend and I wouldn't want to get her in trouble." Helia answered.

"How do you two know each other?" Tecna asked, staring at Flora's boyfriend.

"We met the last year of high school. We're best friends. We decided to come to this university together. I wanted to introduce all of you to him, but he always says he's busy with his computer stuff." Helia gave a small shrug, knowing that wasn't the only thing holding him back. He could tell that Timmy seemed intimidated by new people and would go at the guy's pace. Besides, handling six females and four guys all at once didn't seem like a good idea.

"What about you and Tecna?" Timmy curiously asked.

He wondered why the questions were being thrown at him. "She's my girlfriend's friend. You know, Flora." Helia pointed up to the sketch above his head of Flora smiling with a flower in the corner of it. Deciding to leave earlier than he wanted, he stood up. "Well, I'll see you later, Timmy. See you around, Tecna." He gave a kind smile before grabbing the key to the room and slipping out quietly.

"I guess it is a small world." Timmy spoke up after his best friend had left. Walking over to his desk, he sat down and opened up the computer, pressing the button to turn it on.

"How about we eat first?" She placed her food down next to his, giving him a small smile. "It's not a small world. It's–"

"It was a figure of speech." He said before she gave a number. "I know how big the world is."

She gave a small nod and opened up the container that held her salad. Starting to eat, she watched as the computer started up. "Say, Timmy… what else are you into? We seem to have quite a bit in common. We both excel at math, we both like technology, and we like playing video games." She took into account everything.

"It seems like we do have things in common." He gave a small smile. "I'm not sure…" He tried thinking of what else he did. "I mean, I build things, but…"

"Wait, wait, wait." Tecna stared at him, her teal eyes staring at him. "You build things? Like what?"

"Anything. I also fix Helia's cellphones when they break."

"Really? That's what I do with Musa's stereos, mostly." She smiled. "I mean… I do built things too. I also program things on the computer, you know. I've been trying to learn how to build websites since it seems like it'll be useful in the future."

His hazel eyes slightly widened at hearing those things. "Really? I also program. I mean… I just got into building websites. I wanted to program a game to play, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet." He gave a small nod.

Tecna spoke before she could think about what she was going to say. "Your girlfriend must be happy to have a guy like you."

At the statement, his cheeks started to become a pink color. "Girlfriend?" Timmy's excitement seemed to have to have slowly come to a stop. "I don't have a girlfriend, Tecna. I'm a geek, they all want jocks or pretty boys like Helia. I'm not sure they want a nerdy guy like me." He pushed up his glasses, almost as if making a subconscious statement. "Your boyfriend must be amazed at your abilities." He encouraged.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Timmy." A small smile came onto her lips. "I was only focused on my studies in middle school and high school. I didn't really care about boyfriends. I never felt about someone that way. Besides… nobody really asked me out. Nobody has ever caught my attention. It seems illogical to be attracted to me when there are more pretty girls out there."

"You haven't been asked out?" He asked in disbelief. "I don't believe you, Tecna. I mean. Look at you. You're beautiful." As soon as those two words left his mouth, he felt rather nervous on the inside. He had never told a girl he bluntly thought she was beautiful. It always took time since he stumbled on his words.

"I haven't been asked out," She shook her head. Then, she gave a small smile, lightly rubbing the fork with her thumb. For some reason, she liked hearing that compliment from him. "Have you asked out girls?"

"I have, but no girl has accepted. The only way I get attention from girls is because they want me to do a project or their homework." He gave a small shrug. "That's how it's always been."

For some reason, there was a surge of emotion going through the magenta-haired girl. She gave a small frown as she gripped her fork a bit tightly. "That's horrible."

He gave a small and gentle smile to her. "How about we eat and play games?" The genius grabbed his own salad container and opened it, starting to eat.

After minutes passed, the two were finished eating and were done with their drinks. Timmy and Tecna were now sitting next to each other on chairs, each a controller in their hands.

"Are you sure your computer can handle two people playing a game?"

"I'm sure." He answered, smiling a bit at her insecurity. "Or would you like to check?"

"No." Tecna trusted Timmy with technology now. "I'd like a tutorial on the game, if you don't mind."

"Sure."

The tutorial took a few minutes, but after a while, she had gotten it. Every single game they played, it seemed, she knew what she was doing. At first, the genius had gone easy on her, but after a while, each time he tried to win, he had lost. It was amazing how Tecna could easily beat him at his own best game. Timmy didn't seem to mind every single loss he got and had fun with her. He noticed that she didn't even apologize to him like Helia did. For some reason, he liked it.

Hour after hour quickly passed as they were engrossed in the games. No matter how hard Timmy tried, he continued to lose while Tecna continued to win. She never seemed to apologize and just laughed with him. They had played four or five different games now and it was rather relaxing.

"Ah!" Timmy sighed as he shook his head, a small smile coming to his lips. "I almost had you that time."

"No you didn't." Tecna smiled, staring at him. Finally, she noticed that she was experiencing emotions that she had felt before with her friends. It was odd, though, since the emotions were more intense and she couldn't control them. With her friends, she could barely control them, but got the hang of it. Timmy, though, was a different story. It seemed as if she was free from whatever was binding her emotions in the first place. Her heart started to slightly beat faster when her teal eyes met a pair of hazel.

"Okay, I didn't." He agreed with her, not minding at all that he had to admit it. Shifting his gaze to look over at the clock, his eyes slightly widened. "Oh, Tecna. It's rather late now."

"Really?" She turned to look over at it, noticing the time. "Wow." Her eyes widened. They had been playing games for eight hours now. Looking back at him, she smiled a bit. "I guess we were having too much fun."

"Why don't you let me walk you to your dorm?" He offered, not wanting her to let her walk the night campus alone. "The sun is already gone since it's nine."

"Okay… sure." She stood up and grabbed her backpack. Tecna reached over for the trash, but stopped when a hand was in her way.

"It's okay, I'll throw it away." Timmy smiled lightly and stood up. It seemed that the more time he spent with her, the more he started to feel comfortable. Inside, though, he was still a nervous wreck. However, it was getting better to hide. He looked over at Helia's empty bed, then walked out. Following the same path that he did when he entered, he stood outside.

"Oh, wow. It is almost completely dark." Lightly wrapping her arms around herself, she could barely see anything.

"Lead the way."

Nodding slightly, her feet began to carry her to the girl's dorm room. It was across a parking lot, but it was still rather shadowy. It seemed as if the lights weren't installed properly since some had burned out and some were flickering on and off. Seeing a shadow walk by, she moved back a bit. Feeling his chest on her back, she looked up at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He was glad that he sounded calm, but wondered if she had seen someone. Standing outside the dorms, he spotted two other figures. Squinting, he felt his cheeks slightly burn as he noticed that Helia was kissing Flora.

"Timmy?" Tecna brought him out of looking as he turned to face her. "I know it's a short distance walk, but I want to thank you for walking me like this."

"You're welcome, Tecna." He smiled. "I mean, it would have been rather dangerous if you came here by yourself."

"I'm aware. I'm also aware the statistics of crime happening to women in parking lots. That and the factors of the lights plus being a lone girl." She gave a small nod, starting to ramble about it.

Even though she was rambling on about the facts and statistics she knew, the brown-orange haired male couldn't help but listen to every single word she said. She was an interesting girl and he was sure of that. Once she stopped her rambling, she looked at him with a slight embarrassed expression.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to take up more of your time."

"You're fine, really." He reassured her.

"Goodnight, Timmy." She smiled and waved slightly.

"Goodnight, Tecna." He waved slightly, happy that he had found a new friend that he had a lot in common. He gave a small sigh as he watched her go into the dorm rooms. Looking toward where he saw Flora and Helia, he jumped slightly when he noticed his best friend was almost in front of him. "You scared me." Timmy breathed.

"Sorry." Helia said. "Come on, let's go back to our dorm." Walking away, he motioned Timmy to follow.

"You're walking me back now?" Following his best friend, he looked back at the girls' dorms.

"Yes." He answered.

He stopped in his tracks, giving a small sigh. "Great."

"What is it?" Helia stopped a few steps in front of him.

"I…" Timmy trailed off. "I didn't even get her e-mail address."

"Don't you mean phone number?"

"No, that seems too personal." He felt his cheeks turn pink as he started walking again.

"I can get it for you, if you'd like." They entered the dorms after a few more minutes.

"No!" He shook his hands a lot, knowing how it would seem.

Later on, his sleepy hazel eyes were staring at the ceiling. It was a blurry ceiling, but he could see it due to the moonlight coming through the curtains. He gave a small sigh, listening to Helia breathe slowly. Staring over at the computer, he couldn't help but replay the images of Tecna and him playing games. It felt natural and she seemed interested in him as he was interested in her. Shaking his head a bit, he turned on his side and closed his eyes, awaiting sleep. A few minutes into his dreams, he physically smiled as he noticed his new magenta-haired friend.

She was doing long equations on the board.


	2. Technological Problems

" _Where am I?" Tecna heard herself question as she stared down at her gloves. They were sparkly and light purple. "What?" A small frown made her lips as she took in the surroundings. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw a tall building that was floating in the air._

" _Give it up, you stupid fairies!" An unknown yet familiar voice ordered. Wait… that didn't make sense._

 _Turning her attention over, she noticed three girls floating up in the air. One wore mostly blue, blue eyeshadow, and what seemed to be an 'I' in the middle of her outfit. The girl next to her had long brunette hair with two highlighted long strands, wearing a purple outfit. The 'D' was in the middle of it. Thirdly, was a girl with a dark pink outfit with the 'S' in the middle. She had purple hair with two different strands that were lilac color._

" _Never!" Bloom shouted. "We shall protect Red Fountain! You are never getting inside this building!" There was rage in her eyes. Her hands glowed a bright color. Quickly, her wings fluttered as she flew towards them. "Convergence!"_

" _You're all going down!" Aisha spoke, with her wings fluttering. All the girls brought their hands together._

" _Convergence?" Tecna questioned, looking around for anything. She was confused. "Wait, you all can fly?" She asked, then looked down at the ground. Her teal eyes widened at the height. "What?" Shifting her head slightly, she noticed purple wings that were fluttering and keeping her up. "This isn't possible. This is illogical. Whatever I am, it doesn't exist on planet Earth." She held her head, shaking it slightly. That had to be it. This was just a dream._

" _Your silly convergence spell won't work in time!" The blue woman shouted, laughing. Together with her sisters, they placed their hands together. Instead of a bright light forming, it was a dark one. "Be gone, you silly fairies! You stupid Winx Club!"_

 _Before Tecna could analyze anything more, she was pushed back into the floating building, hitting a wall. Collapsing onto the ground, she felt arms catch her, but could still hear the other girls groaning._

" _You won't get away with this!" Sky's voice commanded._

" _Oh, but we already have!" The blue woman started to laugh._

" _Tecna, are you alright?" A concerned voice asked._

" _You…" She opened her eyes, looking up at hazel orbs. She took in his appearance. He seemed to be wearing a blue suit, but seemed more built; however, he still had his red glasses._

" _Why aren't you fighting?" His eyes showed concern. "Are you hurt?"_

" _Fight? What are you talking about? I can't fight." The fairy shook her head slightly. "There is no way we would be a match up against them."_

" _You've beaten them many times before. With the help of the Specialists or not." He smiled lightly, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "They need you, Tec."_

 _Her eyes slightly widened at the gesture as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly. "Timmy…?" She question, but her body was placed down again. "Wait, 'Tec?'"_

" _Come on." His blue gloved hand grabbed a hold of her light purple gloved hand. "You've gotten your enchantix already, there is no need to be afraid of three mere witches." He smiled._

" _Timmy! We need you over here!" Brandon's voice called out._

" _Oh, there's my cue. Be strong." He squeezed her hand before running off._

" _Wait, Timmy!" She shouted, reaching out her hand toward him. It was different here. She couldn't control her emotions and it was starting to show. Her eyes looked back toward her friends. They were up in the sky with one witch while the boys were with another. "What is going on?" She whispered._

" _Why, you're losing a battle, little fairy." A snicker came from behind her._

" _What?" Turning around, Tecna frowned and held up her hands in a defensive posture. "I… I'm a fairy?"_

" _You really are stupid and slow, aren't you?" The 'I' woman gave a small smirk. She held up her hand, preparing her ice._

" _Wait, I don't know how to fight." She continued holding up her hands in a defensive manner, hoping that her words would stop the witch or to at least get her to reconsider. "This isn't a fair fight at all."_

" _That would matter if I cared." The witch chuckled. "You're right. Here, let's make this a fair fight. I'll give you five seconds to run." She taunted._

 _Tecna didn't need to be asked twice before she started to run. Even though she had wings, she wasn't sure how to use them. Trying to run over to the boys, she quickly felt her feet freeze in a certain spot. Her eyes slightly widened as she stared down at it. "What the? That's not possible!" It didn't make sense. Logic here didn't seem to matter._

" _I said I'd give you five seconds. You barely got far." The witch laughed behind her. "Ready to be frozen?"_

" _Someone!" She yelled, trying to break the ice with her hands. Pain shot through them, but as her adrenalin was running, she barely noticed it._

" _Tecna!" Timmy shouted, running over._

" _Too late. She's already frozen! Hahaha!" The witch laughed._

 _The magenta-haired fairy reached out her hand toward the Specialist. "Timmy!"_

 _He reached out the same hand, his eyes filled with worry._

 _His mouth opened, but she couldn't hear him shout. Her whole body stood still as a piercing frozen temperature hit her body. Her eyes were still as he seemed to touch the glass in a loving manner._

Gasping and sitting up from her current position, the college student touched her body. Her heart was beating fast as sweat covered her forehead. The nightmare replayed back in her head over and over. Shaking it slightly, she panted a bit.

"Tecna? You okay?" Musa put down her headphones, staring at her friend. "You're up rather early."

Blinking slightly and squinting down at the words, she took notice that she was at the last page of the myth book she had for class. She remembered last night perfectly. After Timmy had walked her home, she began to read the books for homework that were assigned. The next thing she knew, she was already having the nightmare. "I'm fine, Musa. It was just an illogical nightmare." Standing up, she looked at the book. It was an introduction to the course, but the pictures of fairies and witches were there.

"If you say so." She placed her headphones back on while the music continued to play.

Placing a hand on her face, she lightly rubbed it. "That makes sense. I saw the picture of fairies and witches. Subconsciously, my brain made them all fairies except for those three girls. They say that everybody dreams about people they have seen, but I don't know where I have. They did look really familiar." Flipping back the pages, she tried to look for any word that said, 'Specialist,' but she couldn't find it. "How strange… does this mean that my mind made the term up?"

"What are you mumbling on about?" Her friend pushed down her headphones again, staring at her. "If you had a nightmare, you can talk to me about it, you know."

"There is no need. I have figured it out." _Except one part._

"I heard from Flora that Timmy walked you back here last night." Musa smiled, sitting up. "Do you mind giving me the details?"

"Details?" She knew that question had a double meaning, but she would answer. "We hung out yesterday while getting to know each other and played video games. It seems as if he has the same tastes for the things I do. Since we played eight hours straight after having lunch together, he offered to walk me back to the dorm."

"Really?" Musa brought a pillow to her chest and hugged it. "Well, is he single?"

"Yes." Tecna answered, wondering where this conversation was going.

It seemed her friend got a sparkle look in her eyes. "You asked him! Does that mean you're interested?"

"I don't understand why you girls ask me that of every guy I meet," She frowned slightly. "I only met him yesterday and he's a friend, that's all."

"That's because we want you to date." Her best friend crossed her arms. "You've been single for most of your life. We want you to find someone. You're missing out on a great opportunity."

"A great opportunity? If I recall correctly, everyone is doing horribly at their academics." It came out hasher than she intended to.

"Hey," Musa frowned, becoming defensive. "That's because we're not as smart as you. That isn't true either, you know. Sky is doing better in his classes and so is Bloom."

"I don't want to be hooked up with anybody, Musa. If the time comes that I fall for someone and that guy falls back for me, then let it be at its own pace. I don't want anybody to interfere." Standing up, she walked toward her shower after grabbing a pair of clothes and her purple towel. Closing the door, she shook her head slightly. _Life isn't only about finding a boyfriend. Does Musa bother Aisha this much?_

After her shower, she still noticed that Musa was in her bed. She was asleep as music continued to play in her headphones.

Packing her backpack, she stared at her laptop. Deciding to take it, she unplugged it from the charger and placed it with her other books. Leaning over, she lightly shook the dark haired girl. "Musa, wake up. We should go get breakfast before classes start."

"Mm… five more minutes." She muttered, turning on her side.

"Come on, we need to eat."

"Go ahead, I'll be down there later." Musa waved a hand.

"Fine." Tecna said, deciding to be nice to her friend. Reaching over, she set an alarm on Musa's phone for exactly to ring in five minutes. Walking out of her dorm, she started walking toward the dining hall area. It was a strange nightmare. She still didn't understand it, but she had found the logical answer to not dwell on it any longer. Taking an apple for her breakfast and some cereal, she sat down at a table and began to eat.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Flora was holding a tray of food with a gentle smile on her face.

Tecna stared at her friend and shook her head gently.

Sitting next to her, Flora began sorting out the food she had gotten. "You don't mind if Helia joins us, right?"

"I won't be staying long." She was nearly done with her own breakfast, which she was glad about. If she had stayed to eat with Flora and Helia, then she would have felt as if she was the third wheel. It always felt that way when she hung out with Stella and Brandon decided to join.

"Oh, I see." Flora sounded a bit disappointed as she sipped her juice. "I heard that Timmy's your new friend?"

"You know him?" Remembering her dream, she couldn't help but think that the two seemed as if they were different people. One was shy, clumsy, and cowardly. The other seemed as if he was strong and full of confidence.

"I don't know him personally," Flora started, "Helia talks about him a lot."

"Who do I talk about a lot?" A voice was from behind them.

"Helia!" Flora smiled lightly, a blush on her cheeks at feeling caught.

Finishing her breakfast, Tecna stood up. "I will leave you both to speak." Grabbing her own tray, she walked off.

Flora's eyes slightly widened as she now had to explain to Helia who she was talking about. It made her a bit nervous.

"Now, who do I talk about a lot again?"

"Ah, well…"

Walking into her first class, she sat down. Remembering that she had already turned in both of their worksheets, she knew that there was no need to worry about homework. Taking out the notebook from yesterday, she stared at the board. Ms. Calcolo wasn't here yet and so was most of the class. Staring out the window, she stared at the courtyard. She could see Bloom and Sky talking to each other with a smile on their faces. After a few seconds, they seemed to be laughing.

Her view was blocked by a beige colored vest. Looking up, she stared into hazel eyes. "Good morning, Timmy."

"Hi, Tecna." He smiled and walked behind her, taking his seat to her right. "You were right about yesterday. I did have homework to finish and I needed all the time I could get." In truth, after he had gone to sleep, he had only slept about four hours. He had begun homework early, earning a small glare from a sleepy Helia. In the end, he thought it was worth it.

"I told you." Tecna nodded lightly, feeling rather sleepy herself. She hadn't gotten much sleep after reading all of the assignments.

"Good morning students." Ms. Calcolo walked inside, a smile on her face. "I hope there was no trouble with the worksheet."

"Yeah, right." A girl whispered harshly.

"Today we will start on chapter two. You will have a homework assignment on it." She nodded and started to write on the white board, beginning her lesson.

It went rather quickly and in the end, she had only assigned ten problems again. They were rather long, but that was to be expected from the class. After assigning the homework numbers, the bell rang. Grabbing her own materials, she gave a small smile. "Have a good day, class." With that, she walked out.

"Hey… Tecna?" Timmy asked, a bit of shyness in his voice.

"What is it?" She stopped and looked at him, packing her notebook.

"What was the problem she said to skip?" He lied, already knowing the answer. He was trying to make conversation.

"She said to skip problem seven and to do problem eleven." Zipping up her backpack, she waited for him.

He noticed after a while and turned to give her a questioning look.

"We should walk to next class together." She said. "There's no reason to walk alone when we are both heading to the same destination. It makes no sense since we're becoming more than just acquaintances."

He had never heard a sentence like that from a girl before. A small smile came onto his lips as he placed his backpack on and followed her out.

While they were walking in the hallway alone, they spotted two girls fighting. They were glaring at each other, but it seemed that a crowd hadn't formed yet.

"You stole him from me!" One girl yelled, gripping her fists.

"He never wanted you! He played you like a fool!" The other girl yelled back, glaring.

"You liar!" The first girl launched herself, pulling at her hair.

"You're the liar!" She winced as her hair was pulled, but quickly pushed the girl back.

Stumbling, her eyes widened.

The second girl didn't hesitate as she walked over, aiming a punch straight for her face.

The first girl quickly slumped to the ground.

In the way of the punch, was Tecna. Her eyes slightly widened as she braced herself while shutting her eyes; however, the impact never came. Opening them again, her teal eyes slightly widened. There was an arm outstretched in front of her, grabbing the fist. Following it, she noticed that it was none other than Timmy. What surprised her more was the look in his eyes.

He was frowning at the girl in front of him. It was as if he knew was he was doing with the situation. His composure seemed different as his stance held more confidence. It was like the Timmy in Tecna's dream.

The girl's eyes widened as she frowned. "You damn nerd!" She growled out, pulling her first back. Staring down at the first girl, she scoffed. "You're pathetic too." Turning, she disappeared into the crowd.

Tecna ignored both of the girls that were in front of him, keeping her gaze on Timmy. His expression slowly softened up as he looked at his hand. That made the female genius confused, but she also took notice that his posture had changed again. He didn't seem like that Timmy in his dream anymore, but the one she first met.

Hazel eyes looked at her with a worried expression. He was also ignoring the girl at their feet that was standing up. He didn't even notice when she walked away from them. "Are you okay?"

A small and rare laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head. She couldn't believe her eyes. "I'm fine, Timmy. What about you?" Lightly, she took his hand into her own. Inspecting it, she seemed a bit worried when he winced.

"It was a small punch, I'm okay." The genius lied, everywhere she touched sent small feelings up pain up his arm. He tried his best to hide it. "We should get going, we're going to be late for class."

"You're right. Are you sure you're okay?" Tecna followed his lead.

"I'm fine, Tecna." He looked back at her and gave a small smile.

They both walked into the classroom with computers and took their seats next to each other. Riven and Musa were already talking to each other.

"Hey, both of you." Musa gave a friendly wave.

"Hey, Tecna." Riven said on purpose.

"Musa, Riven." Tecna greeted, staring at the computer in front of her.

"Hi, Musa." Timmy greeted with a gentle smile.

When Riven gave a frown at that, Musa couldn't help but chuckle. "What's wrong, Riven? Don't like being ignored?"

"Whatever." He looked up toward the front.

The brown-orange haired genius didn't mean to, but he thought Riven wanted to be ignored. He wanted to apologize, however Professor Acer made his appearance.

"Good evening, class." He nodded his head toward everyone. "Today we are going to have a contest to see who the fastest typist here is." Pulling up an attendance-like sheet on his own computer, he looked back to make sure the projection had given the same image. Satisfied with the result, he turned to his class again. "I will pull up a program on all of your computers. Please, go ahead and type your name in. These exams will not only test how fast you are, but it will give me an idea on how quickly I should give my lessons. It will tally up the average. Whenever you are ready, please begin."

"Great." Riven muttered, staring at the keyboard.

"I agree." Musa sighed, already knowing that she wasn't the fastest typist in the class.

"I forgot to say," Professor Acer grabbed everyone's attention again. "After you are finished, you may be dismissed." He started to type a few things on his own computer. On everyone else's computer, the program popped up after the cursor moved on its own.

"Do you think he hacked all of them?" Tecna asked, turning her attention to Timmy.

He had a thoughtful look on his face as he gave a small shrug. "Perhaps. Wait, why are you interested?" He turned and looked at her.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday. My major is Computer Science."

"Really?" His eyes widened at that. "That's my major too."

"That would explain why we have a lot of classes together…" Tecna reasoned. Typing in her name, she turned to look at Timmy again. "How about we make this into our own little personal competition?"

"What do you mean?" He pushed up his glasses, typing in his own name into the program. He didn't even take notice that Musa and Riven were already typing on the computers next to them.

"Let's push ourselves to the fullest and see how far we get when typing, deal?"

"You can type fast?"

"You'll see. Deal?"

"Sure." He already knew he was probably going to lose, but it didn't matter.

They both clicked on the first test and began to type. Clicking noises were quickly heard throughout the whole classroom.

After finishing the first exam, Musa looked over at both of them, her eyes slightly widening. "Wow. Those two are going for it."

Riven shifted his attention to Tecna's fingers that were moving quickly, then to Timmy's. "I can't tell who's faster."

"You can't, but the computers will." She chuckled a bit, looking up on the board. It was seconds later that they both finished. "Wow, they're both in first place."

"Of course they are, just look at how fast they're typing." Riven frowned at the board since it was getting to him. He wanted to impress Musa with his skills, but it seemed as if he wasn't matched for them.

The two continued to type on the keyboards as fast as they could. It was a challenge and neither of them wanted to lose. Tecna gave a small laugh once in a while, not being able to believe her ears. Timmy was right behind her each test they took. It was almost as if they shared the same typing speed. It was the last test and her fingers were moving quickly as she looked at the computer.

"Good job, you're in the lead." A voice said, which sounded slightly robotic.

"What?" She stopped completely, staring at the computer. It felt as if she had a strange connection to it, which made her eyes slightly widen. Did she hear right? It was strange and foreign. Maybe it was Timmy. "Thanks?" Turning her head, she noticed that he too, stopped typing.

"What is it, Tecna? I didn't say anything." He gave her a confused look.

"But you just said…" She thought it was odd, then looked over to Riven and Musa.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't say anything." Riven gave a frown, continuing to slowly type out the sentences on the screen.

"Hm?" Musa gave a small glance, then looked back to the monitor. "Ah, shoot. I made a mistake."

"Tecna, are you alright?" Timmy continued to stare at her, a slight worried look on his features.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tecna gave a small frown, wondering what the voice was, but instead of looking for the source it, she frowned once the time was up. "Great, I missed the rest of the test." A sigh escaped her lips as she crossed her arms.

"Mine too." Pushing his red glasses, he shrugged lightly. "Too bad we can't take it again."

"We have a winner, ladies and gentleman." Professor Acer announced, looking at the board. "Timmy, you've won the challenged with an average of 103 words. Tecna, you came close with an average of 101 words."

"Congratulations, Timmy." Musa smiled at him, but Riven rolled his eyes.

"What she said, you nerd."

"Oh, but I don't think that was fair. Tecna stopped typing in the middle of the same test." He tried to reason.

"That's alright, so did you and it seems like you've won by two words." She didn't believe it either, but it seemed like a win was a win. "I have class." Standing up, she grabbed her bag and walked away.

"Tecna, wait." The brown-orange haired genius could see that she was hurt and wanted to fix it. "I'll see you guys later at lunch." He smiled at Musa and Riven. "Good luck on the rest of the tests." Walking off, he caught up to the magenta-haired girl. "Tecna, we can make our own test. I'm sure you would have won if you continued."

Stopping in her tracks in the empty hallway, she turned her gaze towards him. She couldn't understand why, but felt something inside. _Does Timmy care that much about what I think? I mean… it would make sense since yesterday I kept beating him. Did he really want me to win fair and square?_

"I noticed what program he used and I could possibly re-create it with both our laptops. They can be synced together to produce nearly the same results. Of course, I would suggest having a day of rest before duplicating what we have done. We should also try to do it around the same time. Would you like to see if we can find an empty classroom on Sunday?"

Staring at him ranting, she couldn't help but chuckle a bit. A small laugh escaped her lips as she felt it slip.

"What's so funny? Is there something I'm missing with the duplication of the experiment?" He blinked a bit, going through his own words through his mind. Everything was there, which is why he didn't understand.

"No, Timmy… It's okay that you won, honest." Nodding her head, she looked back to the classroom, then back at him. "The thing that stopped me was the computer. It felt strange… for a brief second, I thought that it spoke to me."

"You thought that a computer spoke to you?" He stared at her strangely. "Computers can't talk, Tecna. Did you get enough sleep? How do you feel?"

"That's probably it. I only slept less than what I needed to. What's even worse is that I had this horrible nightmare." Remembering it, she thought about fairies and witches. A small sigh escaped her lips while she shook her head. "You're right. Computers can't speak and that sentence was completely illogical. The logical answer that I can think of is lack of sleep made me hallucinate."

The brown-orange haired male seemed to have gotten a more worried expression. "If you had an auditory hallucination, I think you should get some more rest tonight. Maybe you couldn't come to the lunch meeting."

"I'll be fine, Timmy. Besides, I want to be there to introduce you to everybody."

"Helia is my best friend, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'd still like to be there," She crossed her arms, a stern expression coming onto her face. It almost seemed as if she was daring to him to challenge her.

Holding up his hands, he seemed a bit worried, but took a step back. "Okay, okay. I'm just worried about you."

Letting her hands drop to her sides, she said, "I know, Timmy. Thank you. I'll see you in chemistry class." Giving a small wave, she walked away.

Hazel eyes followed her figure until she was out of view. He gave a small sigh and scratched the back of his head. Timmy could remember a few minutes ago when Tecna started her first test on the computer. Once her fingers started to type quickly, he felt his heart start to flutter again. It felt as if it was beating quickly in his chest even now. Smiling a bit, he couldn't help but remember yesterday when she finished the problem. It was as if she couldn't leave his mind, which he didn't understand. Finally, he remembered the dream he had. "No…" He frowned a bit, shaking his head. "I can't start liking her like that. She's only my second friend. I'd like for her to be a best friend and if I start to like her… then it'll ruin it."

"It'll ruin what?" Musa asked, staring at him. Behind her, Riven stood.

"Oh, Musa, Riven." He greeted, turning around to face them. "You two are done with your tests? How was it?"

"Well, we're not the slowest in the class." Musa smiled proudly, holding up her thumb. "We're somewhere in the middle with the rest of them." Nodding her head proudly, she crossed her arms. "What's this about–" The bell rang before she could finish her question.

"Sorry, I have to go." Timmy quickly said, hurrying to get out of there.

"That was weird." Musa frowned a bit, looking up at Riven. "What do you think it could mean?"

"I don't know. I don't understand geeks anymore." He gave a small shrug. "Let's go to next class, I'm tired of holding your bag."

"It's supposed to be a romantic gesture." The frown became bigger on her lips as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, so? It doesn't mean it's not heavy."

"Riven!"

Tecna was the first one in the English classroom. She sat in the seat she had sat yesterday, thinking about the incident that happened in the computer room. Soon after, Helia seemed to have joined her by quietly sitting next to her.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" Helia asked out of nowhere, staring at the sketchbook. He was drawing a flower by memory as a present for Flora.

"You mean with Timmy? I did." She wondered why he had asked, but didn't push further.

Soon, Professor Coma had entered the room. The lecture was a small one and it was mostly review. She had passed out a packet to punctuate sentences correctly. For the rest of the time, she didn't say anything as she sat at her desk, grading the poems. Before the class left, she got up and passed them back out. A huge smile was on her lips as her eyes sparkled behind the black frames of her glasses. "Helia, you were amazing. That poem made me feel everything you described. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, Professor Coma." Helia said, taking back the paper. He would probably rewrite it on another paper and give it to Flora.

Tecna didn't mind when the teacher didn't say anything about her paper since there was a huge 'B' on it. That was better than nothing and it was her first attempt. When the bell rang, she stood up and walked out the door.

"Tecna, wait." Helia followed after her instead of going to the class that Flora was currently in.

"What is it, Helia?" She stopped and looked into his eyes, wondering what this was about.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes." With that, he gave a small and gentle smile and walked away.

"Strange guy… he didn't even elaborate on what he meant." There was no reason that she could find in her mind to understand why he would say it. Shaking her head a bit, she walked down the hallway to her next class at a slow pace. She didn't want to run into the same situation she did yesterday. A feeling of relief washed over her. Sitting next to Bloom, she gave a small wave.

"I didn't study at all last night." A worried expression came over her facial features. "I mean… Sky and I were hanging out and before we knew it, it was already late. I tried to read the chapter, but ended up falling asleep on the book."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Bloom. You're smart and you said yourself that you were knowledgeable on the subject."

"I know, but this chapter was about something completely different. It was about Pegasus' and I don't know anything about the horse creatures."

"You'll be fine." She tried to encourage.

"Oh, I really hope so." Bloom whined.

Ms. Griselda had passed out the little quiz afterwards. It didn't seem so little as it consisted of fifteen questions that were very detailed. It mostly asked for names about the horses. There were only two questions that were generic. After that, she collected the papers and started her lesson. The lesson was on the chapter that they had read, covering all of it.

Bloom couldn't help but sigh when the answers of the quiz were mentioned in the lesson. She knew that she had gotten most of them wrong and it seemed as if it was being rubbed in by Ms. Griselda. Lazily taking notes, she was glad when the bell rang.

"Read chapter two for tomorrow and expect a quiz." Ms. Griselda grabbed her things. She turned around and wiped the whiteboard clean before walking out.

"She's horrible…" Bloom muttered under her breath.

"Bloom?" Sky poked his head inside and gave a small smile to his girlfriend.

"Sky!" She perked up, a long smile on her face.

"See you, then." Tecna grabbed her things, noticing that she was obviously being ignored. Leaving the two of them be, she walked quickly to chemistry class.

"Hey, Tecna." It was another voice and it was robotic. It made her stop in her tracks. "I'm in your pocket."

"My pocket?" Her teal eyes blinked. Pushing her hand inside, she took out her phone. It didn't show any indication that it was in a call. "Wait, you're speaking to me?" She whispered, not wanting kids in the hallway to hear.

"Yes, I'm talking to you. I'm your phone." It spoke, saying the statement as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…I should get more sleep tonight." Shaking her head, the magenta-haired girl walked inside her chemistry classroom and sat down. She _definitely_ needed to catch up sleep tonight.

"Why are you ignoring me? I thought we were at least acquaintances." Her phone said.

"You're a bit late today." Aisha's voice spoke out.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Timmy asked, his hazel eyes showing concern again.

"I'm fine, Timmy. I just got side-tracked with something." She turned to look at the board.

"I believe the proper term is cellphone."

Great. She was _still_ hearing things.

"Good morning, class." Dr. Chimico walked inside, staring at everybody with a smile. "We are going to start doing a few problems. I will show you how and give you a worksheet to start off. Please take out your graphic calculators."

The sounds of unzipping backpacks could be heard as it took a few moments.

"If only I was a graphic calculator, I could have been more of assistance." The cellphone said.

Tecna wanted it to be quiet, but she wasn't sure how. She could have turned it off. Instead, she placed it back in her pocket, opening her graphic calculator.

"Can you hear me?" Another voice said.

Teal eyes slightly widened while Professor Chimico began the lesson. She looked down at her own graphic calculator.

"What about me?" It was a third voice.

She shifted her eyes toward Timmy's calculator.

"Hello, new friend! I can hear you!" Tecna's calculator spoke out.

"Really? I can hear you too! I have never been able to hear anything else." Timmy's calculator said.

"…" Staring at them, she shook her head a bit. This was a prank, right? Looking over at Aisha, she noticed that she was deeply engulfed in the lesson. Shifting her eyes toward Timmy, she took note that he was doing nothing but taking notes. This was ridiculous. Why couldn't they hear? Taking a glance at the room, she noticed that nobody else was reacting to the voices.

"What's your owner's name?" Her calculator asked.

"I think it's Timmy. What about your owner?"

"Tecna."

"Stop talking." Tecna whispered, unable to concentrate on the lesson.

"Did you say something, Tecna?" Timmy looked over at her, then took notice that she wasn't writing any notes. "Did you forget your notebook? I have spare paper if you would like to use it."

"Hmm… how interesting. He is willing to share paper for you." One calculator said.

"He seems like a true gentleman, from my analysis." The second one said.

"This isn't happening. This isn't logical." Shaking her head slightly, she tried to concentrate on the lesson.

"Tecna?" Timmy asked, not understanding why he was being completely ignored.

"It seems as if we are upsetting her by talking too much."

"I don't understand why. We are only observing and making statements."

Shaking her head a bit, she tried to remain control of her emotions. _This is only an auditory hallucination. I'm fine. Tecna, regain control. This isn't real._

"You girl, with the magenta hair." Professor Chimico pointed. "Would you care to solve the problem on the board?"

When all the attention was on her, she shifted her teal eyes toward the math. Slowly, she started to follow along. Instead of grabbing her calculator, she was slowly doing calculations on her head.

"I can give you the answer if you push buttons."

"Me too. I'm sure my owner wouldn't mind."

Ignoring both of the calculators speaking, she stood up and walked over to the board. Grabbing the marker, she started to write, but paused when she heard a different voice.

"Hello. I have never met someone that would be able to communicate with technology."

She shifted her teal eyes over to Professor Chimico, then took note about the phone being in his breast pocket.

"Are you stuck?" He asked with his Australian accent, a charming smile making its way onto his features.

"No." She shook her head, trying to get ahold of herself. Looking back to where she left off, she continued to write. Leaving the answer like that, she walked back to her desk.

Professor Chimico inspected the work carefully, then smiled and gave a small nod. "Very good, very good. You didn't even use a calculator, which is amazing."

"Tecna…" Timmy whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Tecna whispered back, starting to write down notes.

"I knew you could do it."

"Great job on solving the problem."

For the rest of the class, she tried her hardest to ignore the calculators. She didn't even bother using her own, trying to solve big numbers in her head. If they spoke without being touched, she wasn't sure what it would be like if she constantly pressed on the buttons to get an answer.

To her right, the orange-brown haired genius was worried about his new friend. He could tell that something was wrong since she completely ignored his question earlier and she wasn't even using her calculator. The probability of her getting the answers wrong was higher without it. Calculators were created to process large numbers. In chemistry, small or large, they were tough to solve in the head. It was almost impossible, but it seemed as if she had gotten the right answer in the end. It made his heart feel something else at the action. Once the bell had rung, he stood up and packed quickly.

"Let's go find everyone else and eat lunch." Aisha smiled, standing up from her chair.

"Actually, Aisha, do you mind telling everybody Tecna and I are going to be a bit late?" Timmy looked over. "We forgot something in calculus class." He completely lied.

She was done packing and it seemed as if the calculator and her cellphone weren't talking anymore. Tecna gave a confused glance at the brown-orange haired genius.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. I'll go after I ask Professor Chimico a question." Aisha smiled and walked over to professor before her friend could protest.

Boldly grabbing her hand, he walked off with the magenta-haired girl. He continued to walk until he found an empty hallway. Letting go of her hand, he ignored the heat on his cheeks. "Tecna, what is going on with you?" His voice sounded a bit stern, but there was a layer of concern over it.

"I… I'm not sure." Tecna started. Inside, she wasn't sure what emotion she felt, but for an odd reason, she felt a connection to the guy in front of her. She felt as if she could trust him with almost anything. A sigh escaped her lips as she braced herself. It was better to tell the truth than to have him worried. "When I was walking to chemistry, my phone started to _talk_ to me. Then, when we got our calculators out, they started talking too. Their voices sound robotic, but different. When I went up to the board to solve the problem, Professor Chimico's cellphone said something. Maybe its lack of sleep, but that wouldn't explain why it is only technology."

"Tecna… you're in love with technology. Don't you think it's logical that you're hallucinating because of it?" Timmy gave a small smile. "I'm sure that after you have had a good decent amount of sleep, those voices will disappear."

"I don't know, Timmy." Shaking her head, she crossed her arms. "Something isn't right. I don't know why, but I can feel it. I'm not sure how to describe this emotion and I'm not sure that I can, but… something is going on."

"Tecna…" He trailed off, slowly grabbing her shoulders. "You need to breathe and relax. I'm sure that it's nothing. My explanation makes sense."

The magenta-haired girl didn't pull away from his hands. His touch seemed to have calmed down her emotions immediately. There was a part of her that wanted to prove him wrong and she knew just the words to say it, but instead, she gave a small nod. "Okay… you're right, Timmy."

"We should put off this meeting until tomorrow. You need your rest and I don't want to meet them if you're not there." He smiled gently.

"That isn't fair to you or to the others. Go ahead and meet them, Timmy. I'm sure the girls will fill me in later on." Slowly, she brought up her hands and placed them on top of his. "Thank you for talking to me, Timmy."

Once again, he felt his cheeks slowly heat up at the physical contact. "You're welcome, Tecna… I'll always be here to talk to you, if you ever need it." Shyly, he grabbed a hold of her hands and gave a light squeeze before pulling them away. His eyes never left her own.

Staring back into his gaze, she could feel her heart flip in her chest at the physical contact he insinuated. It was a different emotion and she wasn't sure what it meant or why her heart 'flipped.'

"Oh, right." He remembered yesterday. "Tecna, what's your e-mail address? I'd like to have it, if you don't mind."

Her teal eyes blinked once, then twice. "My e-mail address?" She couldn't help but laugh a bit at his dorky question. "How about I give you my phone number?"

"Phone…" Hazel eyes widened at that as the pink on his cheeks became more noticeable. "I mean… phone… are you… sure?"

Laughing a bit more at how he stuttered on his words and even changed topic, she nodded. "Let me see your phone." She held out her hand.

"Okay…" With a slightly shaking hand, he took it out and handed it over.

Tecna stared at the lock screen, knowing that she had to put in a pin to get through.

"Five two nine zero." The phone spoke.

Her teal eyes widened slightly at it. The huge impulse to drop that phone was there, but she decided against it.

"Tecna?" Timmy asked, staring at her expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Your phone is locked." She handed it back, shaking her head. _Is that really his password?_

"Sorry," He took it back, tapping four numbers. "I keep forgetting." Handing it back with the same shaky hand, he nodded a bit. "There you go."

Taking it, there was an urge to ask him what the password pin was, but decided against it. It seemed better to just leave it at that. Looking at his contacts, she couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Dad, mom, and Helia?" She looked up at him.

He instantly felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away. "Well, yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck. He was used to being laughed at, but it was different with her. Timmy didn't mind it at all. If anything, he liked her laugh. It was unique and… cute.

Making a new contact, she placed her information inside and handed the phone back. "Here."

Taking it back, he smiled a bit at her. "When don't you mind being called?"

Staring at him, she had to smile lightly. "Did Helia give you a time, Timmy?"

"No, not really…" He trailed off, remembering when he had first gotten his number. "He told me that I could call or text whenever. If he didn't respond, then that would mean that he was busy and would get back to me as soon as possible."

"That'll be my answer too. Timmy, friends don't control each other." She lightly crossed her arms. "Anyways, go ahead and go meet up with everyone, I'm going to go take a long nap."

"Let me walk you back to your dorm." He said rather quickly.

She raised a brow. "The sun is still out."

"I know…" He trailed off. "Never mind." The brown-orange haired genius turned to walk away, but stopped himself. Gripping his fists, he turned back toward Tecna. "I want to walk you back to your dorm." It was said rather quickly, but there was more confidence in his words.

Her teal orbs slightly widened, but she smiled nonetheless. It seemed as if her heart was slowly starting to beat quickly. "Okay." Walking ahead, she started to walk in the direction of the dorms.

"Tecna… I…" He followed behind her, his voice slightly quivering. "I wanted to thank you."

"What for?" She couldn't help but be reminded of what Helia had said after English class.

"For… giving me… your… phone number." Timmy still couldn't believe that she had done that. Pushing his glasses up with his finger, he tried his hardest not to stare at his phone. "It might not mean a lot to you, but it does to me."

"Oh, Timmy…" Those were the sweetest words she had ever heard from anybody. Stopping in her tracks, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "You're welcome."

Hazel eyes completely widened when he was embraced. His mind went completely blank as his cheeks were slightly heating up. His heart started to beat rather loudly in his chest and he hoped that Tecna wouldn't be able to hear or feel it. Slightly gulping, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome, Tecna…" He whispered.

There it was again. She wasn't sure how she to describe it, but it was the same feeling she had felt before. It was almost as if he was familiar and his touches seemed more than gentle. What was this feeling? Recalling emotions that she had experienced before with Bloom and the rest of the girls, she could say that it was happiness. It wasn't only happiness, though. It seemed much stronger than that. All of her emotions seemed to have intensified with Timmy. What did it mean? Pulling away from him, she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "Come on, let's go."

Starting to walk again with her, he couldn't help the small smile of his own. For once, he seemed happy to just be near her and she wasn't rejecting him at all. If anything, she was the one that started with the physical touches. The first time it was when he was shoved onto the table due to Riven. The next time, he wasn't sure of. While they were playing video games yesterday, he could have sworn that Tecna was leaning into him. It was difficult to tell since he was also leaning in. The third time was when she inspected his hand from the girl's punch. Fourthly, it was this hug.

She stopped outside of the girls' dorms and turned her attention to him. "Thank you for walking me again."

"You're welcome." He couldn't help but feel slightly selfish. The genius wanted to spend more time with her and each chance he got, he tried to take it. "Get plenty of rest, okay, Tecna?"

"I will, Timmy." She gave a small wave and walked into the dormitories.

Until she was out of view, he took out his phone. He stopped and stared at Tecna's name, an odd feeling of his heart fluttering. Ignoring it, he pressed on Helia's name and called him. Waiting, he started to walk across the parking lot.

"Hello." Helia's calm voice said. "Where are you and Tecna? We're all waiting in the dining hall."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"Is there a reason that I should know about?" Helia calmly asked.

"I just walked Tecna back to her dorm. I just… I don't think it's fair to meet both of your friends if she isn't there." Was he making logical sense? Part of him reasoned that he was, but another part of him said that he wasn't – it was confusing.

"…" He remained quiet while the voices of girls and guys were in the background. "I think I understand."

"You think you understand?" Did this mean he was being illogical?

"I'll see you back later at the dorms. Don't worry about cancelling, I'll handle it from this end."

"Really? Thanks, Helia!"

"You're welcome."

Hearing the click of the other end, Timmy smiled lightly. He looked back to the dorm one last time before walking into the boys' dormitory. He would have to owe Helia one later.

"When would you like to be woken up, Tecna?" A robotic voice said.

"I'd like to wake up when I want to." She sighed, lying in bed in her comfortable clothes. When entering, her digital clock started to speak. It wasn't only that as Musa's stereo also wanted to chat. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest to get rid of you."

"You want to get rid of us? I don't understand the purpose of doing that."

Shifting, she shut her eyes and sighed. "Let me shut down for a few hours." It was in terms they understood. Perhaps that was the way to get her to leave her alone for now. "I will overheat if I do not shut down. Do you understand, digital clock?"

"Yes, Tecna. Our apologies. We shall be quiet until you have started up again."

"…" She didn't answer, holding herself back from saying, 'Goodnight.'

"He cancelled?" Flora had an expression of worry. "Is everything alright?"

Aisha crossed her arms slightly, a small frown. "He said he was only going to talk to Tecna for a little bit."

Helia knew that all of the girls were questioning because they were worried for her friend and were excited to meet Timmy. "I'm sure we'll have more chances to meet him. I'm also sure that he'll explain it the next time we meet as to why we cancelled."

Stella frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "He better have a good explanation! I cancelled my spa visit for today."

"Stella, calm down…" Brandon placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure. Besides, now that we're all here, we should do something fun."

Aisha couldn't help but feel as if she was the third wheel with all of them, but didn't say anything.

"Fine." Stella agreed and crossed her arms, looking away. "Next time he better not cancel."

"I'm sure he won't." Helia said, glad that Brandon was here to calm her down.

After five hours, teal eyes slowly opened up. The sun seemed to have been starting to set as she noticed it from the window. Sitting up and stretching slowly, she gave a small sigh. Looking toward her phone, Tecna seemed to just stare at it. It didn't seem like it was talking. Her digital clock wasn't either or Musa's stereo.

"I guess it really was lack of sleep." Tecna shook her head slightly, thinking about it. Unlocking her phone and staring at the screen, she noticed that the girls sent her messages. They seemed to have been worried about where she was or they were asking why Timmy cancelled and if she was with him.

"Timmy cancelled?" She blinked a bit. "That's weird…" Recalling that he seemed happy when he walked her to her dorm, she gave a small smile. "You didn't go because of me… oh, Timmy… you idiot and dork…" She laughed lightly. It felt odd to laugh or to hear herself laugh, but she continued to smile anyways. "When are you going to send a message?" Continuing to look at her phone, the female genius tapped her fingers a bit impatiently. "I'll have him give me his number tomorrow. It seems as if he won't send a message today. Timmy, you're such a dork." Shaking her head, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of the brown-orange haired genius.

"Excuse me, but may we speak now? You seem to have rebooted." A mechanical voice said.

At the voice, Tecna stopped smiling. Every cell of her body seemed to have freeze as she remained still. Carefully, she turned her eyes toward where the robotic monotone voice came from.

The green numbers shut on and off. "It's me, Tecna."

Jumping up from her bed, she felt her adrenalin running as she looked at the clock. "No… no, no." Shaking her head, she couldn't believe her eyes or ears. This small digital clock talked?

"I don't understand why you are showing signs of fear. I am only asking if we may speak now since you said earlier that we may once you–"

She interrupted the monotone voice. "Digital clocks are not supposed to talk. No technology is supposed to talk, respond, or start a conversation."

"Is there a logical reason why?"

"The logical reason is that no technology has ever responded like this before. I'm going crazy, aren't I?" Tecna shook her head a bit.

"I don't believe so. You are showing no signs of being mentally ill. You seem like a very healthy human. The only sign is that you are distress right now, but we do not understand why."

"We?" Tecna shook her head. "You mean my phone?"

"We have not heard your phone communicate. I was talking about Musa's stereo. It seems to have also gone quiet."

"Tecna? Who are you talking to?" Musa lightly poked her head inside before entering. She looked at her friend with a confused look. "Oh, there's nobody in here. I thought it would be Timmy."

"It's nothing, Musa. Welcome back." She tried to play it safe as she grabbed her backpack.

"Thanks… I guess… is everything alright?"

The female genius resisted the huge urge to tell Musa everything. It would be a bad idea if she did say it and part of her believed that Musa wouldn't believe her anyways. She didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment about this. Who would believe her that she could talk to technology and that it was talking back to her? An image of Timmy flashed through her mind, but she wondered how far she could go with him before he thought of her crazy too. "Everything is fine, Musa. The stresses of all of these advanced classes are starting to get to me." She lied, feeling slightly bad about it.

"You can say that again." Musa frowned and stretched her arms. "All of the professors here only pack a lot of homework on us."

"Speaking about homework, I should get started on mine." Taking it out, she began to work. It relaxed her mind that the digital clock wasn't speaking anymore.

Timmy was staring at his phone as he gave a small sigh.

"What is it?" Helia's voice came from behind him. The artistic individual was currently doing homework from a class.

"Tecna gave me her phone number today." Timmy started, staring at his mobile phone. "I want to call her right now or text her, but… I don't think I can do it."

"Why is that? She's only your friend, right?" Sitting up, he turned his eyes on his friend.

"She is only a friend, but… you know how shy I am around girls." Shaking his head a bit, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think she'd give me her number. I thought she would give me her e-mail address."

"Maybe she trusts you, Timmy." Helia concluded.

"I guess…" He remembered her words when she first snuck into the dorm. It was the same.

Standing up from the bed, he walked over and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "If you stare at her contact name all night, it still won't call for you. That technology hasn't been invented yet." He smiled lightly, trying to encourage him.

"You're absolutely right." With a finger, he lightly touched the screen since it was about to turn black. "I… I'm still too nervous to try it."

Helia thought about the response and gave a small nod. He wondered how to get Timmy to try on his own. "What if she's expecting you to call or text her?"

The genius' hazel eyes widened at the statement. "You might be right, but…"

"I've noticed when she is around the girls and the other guys. Her eyes don't shine as much as they shine when they're with you."

"That could be due to lack of tears in the eyes. It means–"

"Timmy, it means that she likes being with her friends, but the one who keeps her interest more is you." Helia left off the part where she knew that Flora had that same gaze when she had a crush on him. He wasn't sure about Tecna since she was difficult to read and didn't want to lead Timmy into false hope.

"Oh, I get it." He sighed slightly. "I'll give it a try." Looking at the phone, he moved his finger slightly again. With a shaking hand, he hovered his finger over her name. If he touched it, he would instantly call. His heartrate started to race as his movements were paused. A lot of thoughts ran through his head and slowly, his cheeks started to become a light pink color. Continuing to look at it, he sighed and pulled his hand away. Pushing up his glasses, he shook his head. "I can't."

"You need to have more confidence in yourself. You won't get anywhere in life if you don't do what you want to do."

"What if I'm bothering her?"

"If you are bothering her, she won't pick up. I'm sure she'll return your call as fast as she can or send you a text message as to why. If it's too late, she probably won't do it, but you still should try."

"Oh right… but she doesn't even know my number. I don't think she'll pick up."

"Why don't you try first before concluding that?" Helia smiled a bit. "Anything else?"

"No…" Timmy said, knowing that Helia was only doing this to push him. "Were you ever this nervous when you first met Flora?"

Helia thought about the question, knowing that he had to answer carefully. "My heart always raced, I did get nervous when I saw her. It still does, though. The feelings of that don't go away."

"Really?" The brown-orange haired genius shook his head. "I don't think that helps."

Helia smiled a bit. No matter what he did, it seemed as if his friend didn't get it that he was starting to feel attracted to Tecna. Keeping the questions he wanted to ask from coming out, he patted his shoulder a few times. "You can do it. All you need is a bit of confidence. Let's try again."

Hazel eyes looked at the phone. Moving his finger lightly on the screen, he shook his head a bit. "I'm not sure if I can really do it."

"You've stalled long enough, Timmy. Go ahead and give it a try." Knowing how his best friend was, he would try to push him a bit more before finally giving up the attempt for the night.

"I… what if you call for me?"

"I don't believe that'll help you get confidence. I won't always be by your side in case you do want to call her. Let's try this. Imagine that she has been missing for days and she won't pick up because she is mad at everyone; however, she'll pick up if _you_ call her."

"Why is she missing? Is there a certain purpose?"

"…" Helia should have seen that coming. "…Timmy, just call." He commanded, a slight annoyance was in his tone.

"Okay, okay, okay." Timmy looked at the phone again. Lightly moving his finger, he hovered over her name. His heart continued to race loudly as he stared at it. "I can do this…" He breathed, shutting his eyes tightly.

"You can do this," Helia encouraged, staring at his friend.

His hand slowly started to shake as his emotions were starting to get a strong hold him. The more he tried to think, the more he started to panic. Closing his eyes, he pushed his finger down with the very little confidence he had. "Is it ringing?" Timmy asked.

"No, the screen went black." Helia stated bluntly.

"I give up…" Timmy sighed. "Why are girls so difficult to call?"


	3. Coincidental Accidents

" _Timmy, you have to be strong." Riven's voice echoed._

" _What?" Timmy blinked, staring at the grassy ground. His eyes were blurry and he wasn't sure why. Had he been crying?_

" _I know all of the news was sudden, but you heard the girls." Riven said again, leaning back on the bench._

 _Looking over at him, he gave a small frown. "What are you talking about?"_

" _Come on, Timmy. You're going to make us worry." The magenta-haired male crossed his arms._

" _I still don't know what you're talking about." He stated, wondering what was going on._

" _Timmy… no matter how you look at it, Tecna's probably gone from this world."_

" _What…?" His voice seemed to have slowly died out._

" _She's gone, Timmy. I'm sure you'll find another girlfriend soon. You just have to get through this hardship."_

" _What do you mean she's gone? Wait, she's my girlfriend?" The Specialist asked, disbelief coating his voice._

" _Come on, man. Don't do this. The girls just told you that she was lost in the Omega Dimension."_

" _The Omega Dimension?" He blinked a bit, confused. "Is that a bad place?"_

" _Timmy." Riven frowned, gripping his shoulders rather tight. "The most horrible people go there to stay for eternity. Tecna was trying to save Aisha's planet and succeeded by sacrificing herself. Timmy, she's dead."_

" _Dead?" He repeated the words, his eyes widening. It felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest. No, it felt as if it was shattered into a million pieces as his eyes began to water. "That's not true!" He yelled out._

" _Timmy, calm down!" Riven frowned and tightened his grip. "Face reality, man!"_

" _She can't be dead!" Shutting his eyes tightly as tears fell, he shook it a lot. "She can't be!"_

" _She's dead, Timmy!"_

"No!" The genius yelled out as he opened his eyes. Panting heavy, he stared up at a worried Helia.

"You're finally awake." Helia moved away, brushing his wet hair back with a hand. "You were yelling in your sleep."

Continuing to pant for air, Timmy slowly sat up. "What time is it?" Bringing up a hand to his cheek, he felt the drops of sweat. A few tears quickly fell as he blinked more.

"It's still pretty early. It's five in the morning." He looked at his friend a bit more. "Were you having a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

Lightly panting now, he looked around. The window had a few rays shining in as the sun was starting to come up – showing its true beauty. "I'm sure it was a nightmare." He nodded a bit, a sigh escaping his lips. "I… rather not talk about it." _It was a nightmare, but it felt much more than that. It felt_ _ **real.**_

"I'm going to continue getting ready." Helia walked to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

Falling back into his mattress, he sighed once again. Closing his eyes, he started to relax. Placing a hand over his heart, he shook his head a bit. "It felt real… I don't get it… I don't get emotions at all. It was too painful. That was even worse than when they tightened my braces." He let his arm relax over his wet eyes. "Tecna…" Timmy whispered to himself. "I can't wait to see you in my first class. What a strange nightmare…" Turning onto his side, he pulled the blanket up again. He still had an hour left to rest before getting ready.

It was around an hour and a half later that he was sitting in the first class. He was staring at his phone and at the letters that formed a beautiful name. 'Tecna.' He wanted to send her a message and ask where she was, but the bell was going to ring soon and there was no need. Looking to the seat next to him, he placed his phone away. The notebook he had out contained a lot of notes and numbers, explaining how to do the problems. He felt a hit on the back of his head and when a ball of paper landed on his desk, he blinked slightly. Rubbing where it hit, he pushed it aside.

"Damn nerd." A guy spoke.

 _That statement is a contradiction._

The clock was slowly ticking away. It was going at a normal pace, but for him it was different. It seemed to have been going too fast and slow at the same time. _Tecna is late by 4.5 minutes._ A feeling washed over his stomach as the nightmare became vivid in his head.

" _She's dead, Timmy!"_

The emotions were still powerful, even though the nightmare was a while ago. "It's almost as if it was the past…" He whispered to himself and nobody else in particular. Continuing to look at the door, he ignored every girl and guy that walked through that wasn't Tecna. Professor Calcolo walked in after a few minutes, which made the young genius get slightly tense. _She's not coming to class today? Did something happen? Is that what my subconscious was trying to tell me by my nightmare?_

There was one minute before the bell rang, but instead of looking at the board where Ms. Calcolo was writing, he continued to stare. He was looking for his magenta-haired friend. His right foot started to quickly tap as he started to become impatient. Where was she?

A second before the bell rang, she walked through the door. His foot stopped tapping as he felt his tense muscles slowly relax. She was fine. She was right there. "Whew." Closing his eyes, he slumped back in his chair.

"Did you want to see your girlfriend that badly, nerd?" The guy behind him spoke again.

He felt flustered at the question, but he didn't say anything toward it since Tecna was close enough to hear. Turning, he looked at her and gave a small smile. "Good morning, Tecna."

"Good morning, Timmy." Sitting down in her seat, she gave a small sigh. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, not really." Before he knew what his body was doing, he was already squeezing her hand.

"Timmy?" Tecna stopped from looking at the board and turned her teal eyes toward him. "What are you doing?"

A pink blush came onto his features as he quickly pulled his hand away. The pounding in his ears was no doubt his own heart. "I…" He nervously started, trying to find his words instead of stumbling on them.

"Class, settle down." Ms. Calcolo announced. "Let's get started, shall we?"

For once, Timmy was glad that he was interrupted. He looked down at his hand and avoided Tecna's beautiful teal eyes. He started to scribble down his notes and concentrated on the lesson in front of him. _There is no need to panic. She's right next to me, safe and sound._

The loud bell rang in the middle of the lesson, which made the professor frown.

"Today, since we did not finish the lesson, class, I'll spare you. Tonight there will be no homework. We will continue this lesson tomorrow." Ms. Calcolo said, getting a few sighs of relief from the crowd.

After placing his things back into his backpack, he looked at Tecna while he waited. He couldn't help but notice that the dark circles under her eyes from yesterday were gone. "Did you get a lot of rest?" He smiled, hoping that the answer would be 'yes.'

"I did." She spoke, looking up at him. "By the tired gaze that you are displaying, you seem to have not gotten enough rest yourself. Did you have too much homework?"

Even though it didn't sound as if she didn't care due to her tone of voice, his heart seemed to have thought differently. "I had a nightmare." Timmy thought about how to lighten up the humor. He remembered reading somewhere online that women liked jokes. Making up his mind, he decided to try it. "Your nightmare was contagious." That joke wasn't funny at all. Could it even be called a joke? A feeling of embarrassment washed over him, but he felt his heart skip a beat when he heard a laugh from Tecna's direction.

"That was funny." Her lips formed into a smile. "I understood it since it is illogical to think that nightmares are contagious. Good one, Timmy."

His eyes slightly widened, but he slowly felt a bit happy inside. He made her laugh even though the 'joke' wasn't funny. The genius couldn't help but wonder if she had laughed just to be nice or because she actually found a reason to laugh. Instead of thinking on it further, he started to follow her to next class.

"Say, Timmy… I was wondering something." She broke the short silence.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you call or message me yesterday?"

Timmy's movements paused a bit, but he continued to walk behind her. Was Helia right all along? "You… wanted me to call you?"

"I was waiting for it yesterday. I gave you my number to call me, not to just have it in case of emergency."

"I… well… I was…" He stuttered during his own words. "I mean… you just… well… Helia…" Why did he feel like this? He felt flustered and it was difficult to even get a sentence out when she was around. It was as if she induced strong emotions that made his IQ significantly drop.

"Good morning, you two." Musa greeted.

"Morning, Musa. Riven." Tecna said, taking her seat.

It seemed as if that was where their conversation ended for the day as the professor walked in a few minutes later to start class. It was mostly a lesson while all of the students followed along on the computer. He did ask a question here or there, which Timmy and Tecna were eager to answer since it was the subject they were in love with. It was moments later that the bell had rung, showing the ending of class.

"I'll see you later guys, I need to quickly hurry up to class. I want to ask the professor a question about the packet she gave me." Tecna said, giving a small wave. "I'll see you later for lunch. I'll see you later for chemistry, Timmy." When she disappeared through the door, Timmy was ready to go to his next class, but stopped with a female hand was on his shoulder.

"Timmy, hold on." Musa stopped him. "I wanted to know why you cancelled meeting with all of us yesterday."

He looked at her, then glanced at Riven. He couldn't help but remember the nightmare he had, Riven's voice echoing in his head again.

" _She's dead, Timmy!"_

Pulling his eyes away, he looked back at Musa. "Tecna wasn't feeling well and I walked her back to her dorm. Since she's friends with all of you, I thought it would be unfair to meet you all without her being present."

"Wait a minute," Musa held up a finger. "You're telling me that you cancelled a meeting with nine people because of Tecna?"

"Yes." He answered. "Helia's my best friend and I know he understands."

"Actually…" She trailed off, smiling gently at him. Her eyes slowly had a softened look to them. "I think it's sweet that you cancelled because of Tecna, Timmy."

"All the girls care for her, but it seems as if you care more." Riven's voice interrupted their conversation.

"What? Hey, Riven." A pout came onto her lips.

"I'm only returning the favor," He explained. "She seems to worry and care about my being. It's the least I can do. Anyways, I have to get going. I'll see you all later at lunch time. This time, for sure." The genius walked off to class, hoping that he would make it in time. He calculated that he would if there were no other distractions on the way.

"Riven…" The navy-haired girl's voice trailed off. "I think it's sweet that he really cares for her. Why can't you show your emotions like that?"

"I do, you just don't notice."

"What did you mean by him caring more than us?" A hint of curiosity was in her words. She decided to ignore his statement completely.

"All of you girls seem to think about her last. It's usually you that invites Tecna to places you all hang out at. Bloom and Stella rarely mention her unless if they need to. You girls just have weird bonds." He shrugged.

"I never thought about it, but now that you mention it…"

Timmy had successfully made it into his next class. Taking out his notebook to begin taking notes, he noticed that two people were cuddling and making lovey-dovey faces at each other.

"Oh, Brandon. You're such a charmer." The girl with long blonde hair giggled, lightly poking what seemed to be her boyfriend's nose.

"Come on, Stella. The professor might walk in at any moment." Brandon said, trying to lightly push her away by the shoulders.

The brown-orange haired genius didn't notice he was staring at the two. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked down to his notebook, trying to ignore the two lovebirds that were flirting right in front of him. He couldn't help but wonder what it was like to have a girlfriend like that. Stella was beautiful, charming, and popular, from what he heard. Brandon was the second most popular guy with a guy named Sky being first. Shaking his head a bit, he frowned a bit. Why did he care about having a girlfriend or popularity, anyways? The whole point of college was to get a degree and to get a job. After that, he could find a girlfriend, right?

It was a minute later that Professor Inglese had walked inside. The only action he had to do to separate Brandon and Stella was to loudly clear his throat. "Remember, students, this is not a place to flirt." He said sternly, looking at two individuals particularly. "This is English II: History of Literature. I suggest you take this seriously since the credits mean a lot." Turning to the board, he began his lesson.

While Mr. Inglese spoke and wrote on the board, Timmy couldn't help but notice that Stella and Brandon were holding hands. They weren't writing notes at all, but staring into each other's eyes. Every now and then, they would look at the professor. This lasted until the end of the class.

"I'll see you later, my sunshine." Brandon smiled and squeezed Stella's hand. "I need to talk to someone, but tomorrow I'll walk you to all of your classes."

"Okay," She smiled and held back from calling him his nickname in front of the whole class.

Timmy was already walking down the hallway, but got tense when a hand was on his shoulder.

"Hey." Brandon said, smiling at him. "I have you for English and next class, right? What's your name again? Tommy?"

"Yes, and my name is Timmy." He corrected, knowing that it was close enough to his name. "Brandon, right?" Brandon's name was well known, but he decided to just ask anyways.

"Yeah, that's me." He smiled. "I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you taking a difficult physical class if you're…"

"If I'm what?" Walking inside of the male locker room, he waited for his answer.

"Well, you know." Brandon said, not wanting to sound rude.

"To be honest, I disliked physical education back in high school, but… something drew me to it." He shrugged slightly, not knowing how to explain his feelings. It was illogical to begin with and to this day, he still wasn't sure why he took it. Perhaps it was because Helia recommended it.

"Ah, I see. It's nice to meet you." Brandon smiled. "Let's meet outside, yeah?"

"Oh… sure." He couldn't help but think that it was a bit odd that a popular guy was talking to him.

Minutes later, the whole class was standing in the huge gymnasium. All the male and female students were sitting down in their assigned seating, waiting for the teacher to show up.

"Timmy." Brandon said, waving him over. He was sitting next to a blond male. "This is Sky. Sky, I'd like for you to meet Timmy. He's in my English class."

"Hey," Sky smiled, staring at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Timmy." He held out his hand, wanting to shake the other's.

Taking Sky's hand in his own, the genius gave a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Alright, class! Sorry for being late, I was busy with something. You know, being the assistant of the Vice-Principal is hard work." He laughed a bit while looking around. "I see we have new students in the crowd. For those of you who still don't know me or my name, it's Mr. Codatorta." Scanning the students, he took note that they were all dressed out in appropriate clothes. "Great, you've all followed instructions that I've given you." Motioning his class to stand up, he pointed to a random girl. "You there, please begin the warm-ups."

The girl seemed to have let out a sigh. Standing up, she went to the front of class to start them.

"Say, Timmy," Sky looked over while copying the girl's movements. "You wouldn't be the guy that cancelled on us, would you?"

"What?" He was following along, but paused at that. "You're both friends with Helia and Tecna?"

"Yeah, we are." Brandon spoke up, looking at both of them. They were glad they were in the back so they could talk.

"Alright, finished." The girl let out a breath.

"Good job." Mr. Codatorta motioned for everybody to follow inside of the weight room. "Now, go ahead and pair up. Since we have an odd number of students today, I'll allow one group of three."

"That's us, Mr. Codatorta!" Brandon raised his hand, raising his voice to be the first one.

"Great. Then it's settled. Now, go ahead and train on your own. I'll be watching all of you."

"Three?" Timmy asked, looking around for the third person.

"We mean you." Brandon smiled, wondering if the guy had any confidence at all.

"Oh… well, thanks." He smiled, pushing up his glasses since they were starting to slip off.

A few minutes into the workout, nobody noticed that a light at the top was slowly starting to swing on its own. It didn't even flicker on and off as the wires were getting looser.

"I'm tired." Timmy panted out, feeling the strain on his muscles.

"Keep going." Brandon commanded, having his hands under the forty-five pound bar. "You're doing great."

"It's too heavy." The genius strained, pushing with all of his strength.

"Just one more." Sky encouraged, smiling at the struggle. He and Brandon could have added twenty more pounds onto the bar. This was nothing for them.

"It burns." The brown-orange haired genius gasped, shutting his eyes tightly as he brought the bar down to his chest. His hands were shaking and it was making it harder. The muscles on his forearms were beginning to badly sting.

"Push it up one last time and put it back." He continued to keep his arms under the bar, knowing the dangers if he wasn't ready to catch it. "You can do it. Just push yourself."

"I… can't…" His voice sounded more strain, but he pushed at the bar. It started to slightly wobble when he extended his arms fully. Opening his eyes and looking to where to place it, he carefully did it. Once it was off, his muscles felt extremely euphoric at finally relaxing. "How many was that?"

"Ten." Sky answered. "That's not bad for a first time." He smiled lightly.

"After that, I feel like taking a nap." The genius shut his eyes, feeling relaxed.

"Come on, Timmy, get up. We need to go on other machines." Brandon said, knowing that if they got caught doing nothing then they would be assigned more.

Hazel eyes looked up at the bright and white ceiling, knowing that he didn't want to get them in trouble. "I'm coming." Sitting up, he hit the bar with his forehead. "Ow." Shutting his eyes, he winced.

"You alright there, buddy?" Brandon asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, let's go to another machine." Standing up, he rubbed his forehead slightly. He couldn't help but wonder if he was going to have a dark bruise later. That would have been embarrassing.

The lamp on the ceiling continued to swing on its own. The final wires were quietly being cut. A second later, the lamp finally broke lose out of the wall and fell with the assistance of gravity.

"I still think we should have done cardio first, then worked on our muscles." Sky said to Brandon. "I read somewhere that it helps."

"Does it? Let's ask the genius here." Brandon turned around to face Timmy. "Is it true?"

"Well, from what I have read–"

"Guys! Look out!" A girl screamed out, pointing up toward the air.

Sky and Brandon were already far away and they did take notice of the lamp that was falling toward Timmy. The next movements happened too fast, that neither of them expected it.

The brown-orange haired genius turned around when the girl shouted out. His hazel eyes widened when he stared at the object coming his way. Instead of blocking his head with both of his arms, he quickly leaped out of the way, balancing on both of his arms. Confidence filled his body and he stood on a handstand, looking to his left as the lamp shattered.

"Another one!" A girl screamed highly.

Giving a quick glance above him, it seemed that another lamp was coming down his way. Pushing himself by using all of his weight, Timmy fell onto his feet, watching the spot that he was moments ago. A lamp shattered at the same spot. Blinking a bit, he looked down at both of his hands. He felt the confidence throughout his body, but now that feeling was gone. His hands were slightly shaking as realization of what he had done finally set in. Feeling his own eyes widen, he looked up toward Sky and Brandon, as much as everyone else. They seemed quiet as they were staring at him with an amazed look.

"Class, go back to your locker rooms. This class is dismissed early." Mr. Codatorta shook his head slightly, looking up at the ceiling. Walking out of it, he went straight to the principal's office.

While Brandon, Sky, and Timmy were walking back to the locker room, a lot of guys patted Timmy's back. Comment after comment was given. A few examples were: "Good job, nerd," "You were amazing, geek," and, "Nice dodging skills, you've gotten the ladies' attention."

"Were you ever into gymnastics when you were little?" Brandon asked as he opened his locker.

"Yeah, man. You were incredible." Sky smiled. "If we would have known you were that great, then we shouldn't have pushed you as hard."

"I…" Timmy trailed off. He wasn't sure how he could explain that his body moved on its own. It was only instinct and he didn't even think about it. The usual fear he felt wasn't there. Thinking back about the incident that happened in the hallway with the girl almost punching Tecna, he stared down at his hand. It had also moved on its own trying to protect her. He could feel the confidence inside during both incidents, but right now, it was gone. Shaking his head a bit, he looked over at the two. "I was in gymnastics. Sorry for leaving that out." He completely lied.

As soon as he had gotten dressed in his normal clothes, he started walking toward his last class: chemistry. Walking into the classroom, he noticed magenta hair. A small smile came onto his features as he looked at her. It felt as if his heart started to flutter the moment he saw her. "You're early today." Timmy spoke up, taking his seat on the stool next to her.

"What? Oh, hi, Timmy." Tecna's attention was on her graphic calculator.

"Is something wrong with it?" He asked, following her gaze to look. It seemed physically fine. Perhaps it wasn't displaying the numbers correctly?

She shook her head slightly. "It's nothing." She lied, turning to look at him. There was a certain look in her eyes that he couldn't figure out. It seemed almost as if she wanted to say something, but in the end, she turned back to the notebook that was laid out in front of her.

"Hi, you two." Aisha said as she walked past them, taking her seat in front of them. She smiled lightly, looking at Timmy. "Are you going to have lunch with us today or are you going to run off again?" She teased.

Remembering the last class with Sky and Brandon, he shook his head slightly. "Sorry for that, Aisha."

"You're fine." She smiled lightly. "I know why you cancelled it." She trailed her eyes toward the magenta-haired girl genius, then back at him.

He couldn't help but feel his heart quickly race. Shifting his hazel eyes, he relaxed when he realized that Tecna was only looking at her calculator again. It was starting to worry him the longer she stared at it. "Tecna?" Timmy questioned. "Is everything alright?"

She blinked twice as she looked up at him. "Everything's fine, Timmy." Looking over, she spotted Aisha at last. "Oh, hi Aisha."

"Hi, Tecna…" Aisha said slowly, a bit of a worried expression on her face. "Did you just notice me?"

"Yes. I was doing a long equation in my head." She easily lied.

Timmy took note, but didn't say anything. Making a mental note to ask her later, he turned his attention to the professor that was on the board.

"Hello, students." His Australian accent seemed heavier today.

Aisha seemed to have turned her attention right to him after he started to speak.

Timmy, on the other hand, was worried about the girl beside of him. She was still staring at the graphic calculator. "Tecna?" He whispered. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Snapping out of her gaze, she turned to look at him. There was a small bit of emotion that he couldn't register in her teal orbs. "I don't think I can."

That made him know that there was something on her mind, but he couldn't think of any logical idea or problem that would involve a graphic calculator. If it was broken, then she would have known how to fix it. "You can tell me anything, Tecna." The whisper sounded gentle.

"Timmy, you won't believe me." She said bluntly, looking toward the front at Professor Chimico.

"Try me."

"Timmy!" Professor Chimico spoke up, a smile on his face. "Would you like to come up and continue this problem? Since you seem very busy talking over me, I believe that you're the new professor?"

There were a few giggles and laughs from some girls. "I bet you he won't know the answer."

"Yes, sir." He muttered, standing up from his seat. Walking up to the front, he looked at the equation briefly. He was glad that he didn't need a calculator for it. Taking the marker and taking a few seconds to stare at the equation to make sure he did his math right, he started writing out his work. After a few moments, he checked it twice and handed the marker over to the professor.

Professor Chimico took it back and looked over his work carefully. "That's correct." Nodding his head, he turned to look at him. "You may be seated."

"Thank you." The brown-orange haired genius turned around and walked back to his seat.

"Good job." Aisha whispered when he walked past.

Sitting down next to Tecna, he noticed that she wasn't looking at her calculator anymore.

"The speed of solving that equation was above the normal person."

His hazel eyes slightly widened a bit at the words. "Tecna…?"

"I am saying that you did great." Teal eyes looked into his, a small smile forming on her face.

Her words caused all different types of emotions to manifest themselves. Quickly beating, his heart felt heavy and light at the same time. Timmy felt proud that she had given him praise. Opening his mouth, he tried to thank her, but he closed it instead when no sound came out. She made him respond in the strangest ways, but in the end, he noticed that it all felt exhilarating.

When the bell rang, Professor Chimico was already leaving. Most girls of the class started to follow him, asking him questions about the assignment.

"Look at them all." Aisha frowned and crossed her arms. Turning to Tecna and Timmy, she said, "I need to go ask him something about the homework assignment. I'll see you two at lunch." She gave Timmy a look before leaving.

"Timmy…" Tecna started to talk, watching as everyone left the classroom. Soon, they were the only two individuals left. "Are you sure I can trust you with anything?"

Already having his stuff packed, he was waiting for her to finish. "Yes." He answered, not even hesitating or thinking about it twice.

"What if it doesn't make any logical sense?" Finally, she zipped up her backpack and looked into his eyes. "I mean… I've been trying to find a logical answer, but I can't find any."

Now he was curious to what she was talking about, but thought about her words. It seemed as if it was a very serious topic. "I'll still be here to listen to you, Tecna."

"Okay, here goes." She took a deep breath in and steadied herself.

The magenta-haired college girl opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly shut it. The lights above them were flickering. When they gazed up at the ceiling, it seemed as if the lamp was wiggling from side to side. The wires were mostly snapped. There seemed to be only one small piece of copper holding it up. Before they could react, the lamp was already down toward them.

"Look out!" Timmy yelled as he wrapped his arms around Tecna, pushing both their bodies onto the ground. The arms wrapped around her back made a cushion while his whole body was a shield.

A shattering noise could be heard as pieces of the lamp jumped in every single direction. Teal eyes were shut tightly as it was instinct from everything happening so fast. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at the genius who had used his body to protect her.

After a couple of seconds, his own eyes opened as he stared into her beautiful teal orbs. It was illogical, but time seemed to have remained still for the two geniuses. "Tecna…" Timmy whispered. "Are you alright?"

The close proximity of the male on top of her seemed to have made her a bit flushed. "I'm fine. You saved me from seriously getting injured." Slowly, she put her hands on his shoulders. It wasn't to push him away, but to be physically connected more than they already were.

It was weird for him to be this close to a girl without getting flustered. It felt almost natural to him to be this close. Logic didn't seem to apply to the current situation as his heart was racing, perhaps due to the adrenalin or to being this close to her. His emotions started to go even more haywire as he felt the touch on his shoulders. A small smile onto his lips as he finally registered the words she had said.

"Are you alright, Timmy?" Concern was in her tone, which seemed rare for the magenta-haired girl. She didn't move her hands away from his shoulders as she continued staring up at him. Her teal eyes scanned his features carefully, then noticed a small red line on his cheek. It must have been a piece of the shattering lamp that cut his skin. Reaching up with her hand, she lightly traced her thumb over it. It was illogical that her heart was still racing this quickly when the danger had already passed. The adrenalin would have worn off by now and she wasn't in fear, then why was her heart racing? "You're slightly bleeding."

Tecna's touch seemed contradictory to her nature. She was mostly a logical person, from what Timmy could tell; however, she was being rather gentle. He shut an eye when she traced over the line, a small stinging sensation registering. "I'm fine, Tecna." Continuing to stare into her eyes, it seemed that he was more and more drawn to her by the minute. She was like a magnet that he could barely stay away from. Slowly, he started to lean toward her lips.

Once she noticed that he started to lean in, her stomach flipped. It was the best way she could describe the sensation using a word. Her breath hitched as she could almost feel his lips on her own. He seemed more confident, just like the guy in her dreams. Instead of thinking about the situation, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned up to meet his awaiting lips.

The door burst open before their lips could touch. "Guys!" Aisha's voice echoed. "Are you still in here?"

Just by the sound of Aisha's voice, they both seemed to have snapped out of their strong and controlling emotions. Their cheeks quickly turned pink at the realization of what they were about to do.

Unwrapping his arms from around her, Timmy sat up. Standing up as Aisha made her way over, he held out his hand toward Tecna. "Yes."

"Whoa." Aisha's eyes widened as she stared at the broken lamp on the table. "What happened?"

Taking his arm and using his weight to bring herself up from the ground, Tecna dusted off a few shards from her clothes. Looking up at the broken wires and at the wires that were still on the lamp, she slightly frowned. "From my observation, it seems as if the wires from the lamp were tampered with."

"You're right," Timmy agreed, leaning in to stare at the wires. "If you take a closer look, it seems as if the wires were rusted from the inside. The coating gave out when the weight of the lamp started to become too much." He pushed up his glasses. "It sounds completely impossible that someone would have the ability to tamper with the wires, but not the coating itself."

"Man, you two sound so much alike." Aisha said, observing both of them.

"I don't understand why it would be our lab station." Tecna said, frowning at the table. "We are just normal college students. Perhaps the true targets were in other classes and they did not calculate right when the lights were going to fall."

"I don't think so, Tecna," Timmy started. "When I was in my weight lifting class, the same thing happened. The probability of being an accident was rather high since I didn't even inspect the wires, but the probability of having two lamps fall on me is not so high, much less three." He could remember how his body moved on its own.

"Weight lifting class?" The brunette girl couldn't help but giggle and cover her mouth. "Sorry."

"Are you concluding that someone is trying to hurt you or worse?" She asked.

"I…" He trailed off. "I… am pretty convinced. I don't understand what their motive would be. I'm mostly the invisible nerd that nobody pays attention to. I have no enemies."

"Guys… we should get out of here before someone comes to see and they think we all damaged the lamp." Aisha said, staring at the door. "Come on, we're late to meet up with the others." With that statement being said, she walked out of the classroom. She was walking a few steps ahead, leaving both of them behind.

They grabbed their backpacks and started to follow.

"Tecna…" Timmy trailed off, forgetting about his own situation completely. "Would you mind sharing what you wanted to earlier?"

"What?" Staring at him, she looked toward Aisha. Even though she was a few steps ahead, she was still in hearing distance. "How about I tell you some other time, Timmy?"

"Oh, sure." He gave a small nod, not wanting to seem pushy. "You can tell me whenever you feel most comfortable."

"I'll let you know." She held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

"What? What for?" Even though he had questioned, he dug into his jeans pocket and handed it over.

"I want your number. I'll call myself." Noticing the four number pin, she handed it back. "Do you mind unlocking it for me?" She couldn't help but take note that he kept forgetting each time she asked for his technology. A small smile graced her lips.

Once he handed it back after unlocking it, Timmy didn't let his hazel eyes look elsewhere as he watched her press her contact name easily. He could remember how he had struggled a long time just to press the screen and it ended up in failure. As they continued to walk behind Aisha, he noticed that Tecna had taken out her phone and pressed a few buttons to save the contact. He felt his heart slightly race when she started to write out his name. He wasn't sure why since there was no rational reason, but it got his heart going. Once outside, he shut his hazel eyes at the bright light.

"Aisha! Over here!" A female voice called out. Timmy turned to look at her, noticing that she had an odd hair color. She was currently in front of Sky.

"Hey! It's the flying Grayson!" Brandon called out with a small smile on his face.

"Well, well, well." Stella spoke up while her hands were on her hips. "I'm glad you didn't cancel today, but you better have a good explanation for cancelling yesterday!"

"Good afternoon, Timmy." A girl with brown hair said with a gentle smile. She was currently holding a yellow tulip in her hands as she was sitting next to Helia. Timmy had a feeling that it was Flora.

"Flying Grayson?" Hazel eyes blinked slightly. "I can't be him. My parents–"

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy." Brandon stood up, saying the name in a mocking tone. Reaching over, he tapped his shoulder with a hand. "It's only a joke, man."

"Oh, I see." Pushing up his glasses, he looked toward everyone.

Finally, Helia stood up while closing his small book with both of his hands. "Timmy, I would like for you to meet everybody. Sky," He motioned with his hand toward the blond. "Brandon." He shifted his arm toward the guy next to him. "Riven." Waving once again, he looked over to the magenta-haired guy next to Musa. "This is Bloom." Turning after indicating to her, he turned his attention over to his girlfriend. "This is Flora." Signaling, he shifted his attention to Stella. "This is Stella. I'm sure you already know who Musa, Aisha, and Tecna are. Everybody else, this is Timmy."

"It's nice to meet you." Bloom spoke up, a smile on her face. "What's your major?"

"Oh, it's Computer Science." He couldn't help but feel as if he was an outcast with all of the different personalities, but since Tecna was next to him, he felt a bit calmer.

"That's Tecna's major." Flora smiled lightly. "Do you have a lot of classes together?"

"We have three." Timmy nodded. Going over, he held out his hand toward her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Flora. Helia has talked about you. Sometimes I wonder if he has a circuit broken."

She took his hand, the gentle smile still on her lips. Blinking at the statement, she stared at him confused.

He was starting to feel the nervousness since nobody seemed to be laughing at the joke he had currently made, but then he heard it. It was Tecna's gentle and slightly loud laugh.

"I understood that one." Her teal eyes stared into his. "That was quite humorous."

All of them were interacting for what seemed to be around two hours. The girls were mostly asking Timmy questions. It ranged from, "What's your favorite color?" to "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Of course, he got flustered at the slightly more intimate ones.

"Well, this is where we both depart into two groups." Sky said, standing up and stretching.

"Splitting up?" The brown-orange haired genius blinked slightly at that.

"We decided that we should spend time each other separately," Riven jumped into the conversation. "Unless if you want to go with the girls to get a manicure?" He teased.

"Riven." Musa frowned, crossing her arms. "When are you going to stop teasing him?"

"When he starts being a man instead of a nerd." He shrugged slightly, looking away. "You should be thanking me."

It seemed like a rude gesture, but Timmy could see that Riven showed that he cared that way. He smiled a bit and waved slightly to the girls that were leaving. His eyes couldn't help but land on Tecna. Helia would be with him, but part of him didn't want to leave. They still needed to discuss what she wanted to talk about earlier.

"See you, guys. Have fun." Bloom smiled and waved. With that, she started to walk toward the dormitory with the others.

"Have fun, Timmy." Tecna's voice reached his ears.

"Oh… I–" Timmy tried to reply to her, but he was dragged away by Riven.

"Come on, we're going now." He said in a bit of a harsh tone.

Even though his body was pulled, he couldn't help but keep his head turned on the magenta-haired college girl. He wanted to make sure that she safely got into the dormitories. When she turned to glance back at them and their eyes met, he felt his heart skip a beat. One second, his eyes were on her, but the next second he felt pain all over his body. He shut his eyes as he blinked a bit. "Ow."

"You're such a klutz." Riven said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you alright?" Helia asked, holding out his hand for him to take.

Sitting up and taking it gratefully, he rubbed his cheek and gave a small sigh. He turned his attention back, but noticed that all the girls were gone. "I'm fine." Looking back at Helia, he smiled a bit.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Riven said sarcastically.

"Riven, enough." Sky said, glaring lightly at his friend.

"Whatever."

"Where are we going?" He followed behind Helia, looking from one to the other.

"We're going to the arcade." Brandon spoke up. "We can get pizza after that and then head to our dorms. I'm sure we'll have time for homework."

"Did you calculate to see if we would have enough time to study too?"

Riven couldn't help but scoff.

"Uh, no." Brandon shook his head a bit. "Calculating stuff really isn't my thing." He laughed a bit.

Helia gave a small smile and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Relax a little. You can have enough time to study tomorrow."

"Oh, but–"

"Timmy." Four voices said sternly in unison.

"Sorry."

At the arcade, the noises were loud and frequent. There were classic games that contained Pacman, Tetris, and even Space Invaders. There was even a huge dance machine for two people to play. Of course, all of the guys started to play at random places, but the goal was to have fun and to at least play all of the games once. It seemed that Sky, Brandon, and Riven made it into a competition to see who finished first. Hour after hour passed at a quick pace since they were all concentrated on the games. Every now and then, they would speak about video games, classes, or even themselves. After the arcade, they went to a nearby pizza place. Of course, they had ordered enough for everybody. They even decided to divide the bill between all of them.

"Since the girls only talk about guys, I think it's time to return the favor." Brandon started, taking a bite of the delicious slice of pizza. "Do you have a crush on anyone at the school, Timmy?"

Sipping the soda filled with ice, he thought about how to respond to it. It seemed reasonable that they would start with him since he was the only male in the group that didn't have a girlfriend. An image of a smiling Tecna flashed through his mind, but he wasn't sure himself what he felt towards her. She was a genius and she made his emotions go erratic, but it was difficult to tell. When he had crushes on girls in high school, his emotions weren't this intense. It seemed different for some reason. It felt as if he and Tecna had a connection that couldn't be explained in words. "No." He finally answered. It wasn't a complete lie since he wasn't sure of himself. It was the truth.

"You took too long to answer." Riven pointed out the obvious.

"Let it go, Riven." Sky frowned at him.

"Well, brushing that topic aside…" Brandon trailed off. "We sometimes play football after classes. Why don't you join us?" He smiled. "I'm sure nobody here has objections."

"I don't." Helia spoke up, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"I don't either." Sky smiled at the thought. "It would be fun."

"…" Riven didn't even bother to say anything.

"Sure, I'd like that. I'd like to have a personal request. Would you all mind going easy on me?" Timmy said, noticing that they had more built that he did.

"We can do that." Sky, Helia, and Brandon answered.

"No promises." Riven said on his own.

"Aw, man. It's getting late." Brandon said, staring at his phone. "We should hurry up and get back to our dorms if we want to finish our homework."

After finishing the pizza that they had ordered and getting back to Alfea Fountain Academy, it seemed that all the guys went their separate ways. Helia seemed to have been waiting outside, looking at his best friend. He was currently looking up at the stars. "Are you coming?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"No, go on ahead. I'm going to stay out here for a while." Timmy said, continuing to stare up at the millions of stars.

"…" Helia didn't say anything else as he went inside, closing the door to the dormitories.

The stars were breathtaking. A few stars had a twinkle to them, which were barely noticeable. A light smile came onto his lips, but he was startled when his phone started to ring and buzz. Taking out of his pocket, he wondered if it was his mom or dad. He was surprised when he saw the letters that made a completely different name: 'Tecna.'

"She's calling me?" He whispered to himself, feeling the sense of panic start to rise. Continuing to stare at the five letters, he snapped himself out of it. His heart was quickly racing in his chest as he felt a feeling of nausea. "I need to answer…" Shutting his eyes and working up the courage, he pressed his finger against the screen. "Hello?" He voiced, which came out gentle and small. How embarrassing.

"Timmy?" Tecna's voice came through the phone. "Are you still busy with the guys?"

"No, we just got back." Slowly, his voice was starting to become normal again, but he felt his palms starting to sweat.

"Well… if possible, I'd like to talk to you. Do you mind if we meet somewhere?"

Staring at the dark sky, there was uneasiness inside of him of thinking about Tecna walking alone at night. "I'll meet you outside of the girls' dorm and we can walk together somewhere."

"I'll be outside in five minutes." There was a click afterwards.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pocketed his phone. He knew that now it was full of contacts. The girls and the guys had given him their phone numbers and it seemed as if he was starting to become a social butterfly. He gained new friends, it made him… glad inside. Walking across the parking lot, he thought about high school and college. In high school, he was the typical nerd that was picked on, bullied, and even teased for trying to make an effort to date girls. In college, students wanted his help since he was the class genius and as long as he stayed out of people's way, the student population didn't care about him. He was invisible to everyone. It did get better.

"Timmy." Tecna walked over to him, staring at him. "Come on." She motioned him over, walking a bit away from the dormitories. Spotting a bench, she sat down on it. "It's about earlier."

Following her movements, he sat next to her on the bench. Staring at the ground, he couldn't help but recall his nightmare, but the thoughts were quickly pushed aside as she talked. "Oh, the subject you wanted to discuss." Remembering that he was on top of the girl that was sitting next to him, he felt the heat climb up to his cheeks. "What about it, Tecna?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot and I've been tried to look for a logical answer, but I can't find anything." She gave a small sigh, gripping at her purple skirt. "I want you to know that I've decided that I can't tell my best friend, Musa, about this issue. The person I choose to reveal this to is you, Timmy. Don't ask me for a rational reason because I cannot find one. I just feel as if it's the right thing to do." She was talking rather quickly and stressed seemed to have shown in her body language.

It was a new side of the female genius that he had never noticed. Taking her words carefully, he decided to give a small nod. Here was a chance to believe her or not. She trusted him enough to reveal it and even skipped discussing this with her best friend. It seemed like a real privilege. "I'm here to listen, Tecna."

"Timmy…" Her voice trailed off as her teal eyes looked down at the dark grass. "I… I went to sleep yesterday, as you recommended. The issue that I have is that technology is still talking to me. I don't know how or why, but it is." Digits slowly gripped at her skirt as she turned her gaze away, not being able to look at him. She wasn't making any sense, that much she knew. It sounded stupid once she said it out loud. "This was idiotic." Standing up, she turned to the dormitories. "Goodnight, Timmy. Forget I've said anything." Taking a step forward with her magenta boots, she stopped when a hand grabbed her own. Staring at it, she followed it up to meet hazel eyes.

"Tecna…" Timmy shook his head a bit, slowly standing up. This was the quickest decision of his life that he had to make. The girl in front of him was expecting some type of comfort or response. He knew that it took a lot of effort to confess a statement like that when knowledge and logic was the only thing one had. "I believe you."

Teal orbs slightly widened. "What? You do?"

"I do." He smiled lightly at her. "I don't think you're crazy. I believe you completely." It felt right to say those words. Inside, his heart seemed to have been sensing another thing. Of course, his brain didn't agree, but his heart was the one winning the battle. His emotions were strong and a large part of him believed that she was telling the truth.

"Thank you."

"Have they told you why they keep talking to you?"

"They say that they are only making basic conversation since they have never heard anybody talk to them before. They even said that they have not even interacted with other technology too."

"Hmm…" Timmy thought of it, wondering what this meant. "Is it only with technology?"

"It is. I'm not sure what can cause for everything to malfunction, but I've been thinking. There is an experiment I want to try right now. If this is all in my head, then it'll be easy to prove. Timmy, I'm going to tell you four numbers and I want you to tell me if those numbers are the pin to unlocking your phone."

"Okay." He nodded, knowing the passcode. It seemed simple enough.

"Take into consideration that I have never looked at you input the pin number. Also take note that I haven't hacked the device."

"I'm aware of those factors, Tecna." He smiled lightly. "Whenever you're ready, go ahead and tell me the four numbers."

It took her two more seconds, but she finally got a determined look. "Five two nine zero."

Hazel eyes slowly widened. _She knows my passcode? How is that possible? I haven't even told Helia._ A feeling of shock washed over his body as he stared at her in amazement. _This means she really talks to technology. I don't… I can't even react._

"By the look of your shocked expression, my guess is that those four numbers are the correct pin." Tecna said, staring at him. "Do you fully believe me now?"

"…" He was speechless, but regained his composure. "You're right, Tecna. You are absolutely right about that passcode." Shaking his head a bit, he lightly smiled at her. "Tecna, you're amazing."

"Amazing?" She seemed to have gotten a confused look at the word. "I thought you would have called me a freak by now."

"You're anything but a freak, Tecna." There was a small feeling of wonder if she had been called that before. He disliked the idea. "What do you think it means? If anything, it's like a magic power from a comic book or something."

"I don't know." Crossing her arms, a thoughtful expression washed over her features. "I'm still trying to figure out what it means, but maybe the events are connected. You said that lamps almost fell on you, right? Well, I can talk into technology. Somehow, those two things are clues."

Timmy couldn't help but stare at her as she tried to be a detective. It was an attractive quality that she was trying to figure out a mysterious large puzzle. "If that is true and they are not coincidences, then the only way we'll be able to solve this puzzle is if we wait for more clues to appear."

"Well… there is something else." Tecna shifted slightly, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't know if I should tell you since it sounds…"

"What you've already said is irrational, but you've proved it to be fact, Tecna." Timmy encouraged. "Whatever it is, I'll believe it. Besides, looking at all of these clues with two minds instead of one is better. Remember? We're geniuses according to Ms. Calcolo."

A giggle escaped her lips as she covered her mouth. "Timmy, you're such a dork."

Feeling his heart skip a beat, he felt his cheeks heat up at the comment. From any other girl, he would have disliked being called that; however, Tecna seemed to be a different story. She seemed to have been saying it out of affection instead of trying to be insulting.

"You're completely right." Tecna started. "I wanted to tell you that…" Her posture completely changed as she seemed to have started to lack confidence. "It's illogical, but it feels as if I have this strong connection with you. I'm not sure how to describe it because the only adjectives I'd use are…"

"Opposite of each other." Timmy finished his sentence for her, feeling the bond a bit stronger. "Tecna, I know exactly how you feel." He gave a light smile. "I've never felt these emotions with Helia."

"I've never felt these emotions with Musa." Teal eyes looked up into hazel.

Hazel eyes stared back at teal, slowly lowering. "Tecna…"

"Timmy…"

His heart felt as if it was going to burst at any minute. He wasn't sure why, but it felt slightly painful, but in a good way. Even though the statement contradicted itself, that was the best way to describe it. "Tecna…" Repeating her name, it felt different. It was as if saying the word itself caused a chemical reaction that caused nothing but euphoria.

"Timmy…" A genuine smile was on her lips as her cheeks slightly got a pink color. Slowly, she got closer to him. Gazing up into his eyes, she fiddled with his vest. "It's late… do you mind walking me back to my dorm?"

"Of course not." The brown-orange haired genius knew that this feeling was magical. Their bond wasn't visible, but it was clear that it was there. Tecna had been right all along, Timmy could feel the connection too. She wasn't lying since her eyes seemed to have a sparkle. Now, Timmy knew what Helia meant by it. It wasn't dry eyes at all and it made him feel happy to know that.

She led the way back, walking at a rather slow pace. Both of them gazed up at the stars that were above their heads. The sounds of crickets chirping in the distance were clearly heard as the grass underneath their feet made a distinctive noise.

"Is there anything else you'd like to share?" Timmy asked, staying at her left side.

"No, that was all." The heavy feeling that was in her chest seemed to have been gone after the discussion. It wasn't only that, but it felt as if the connection that was barely there grew stronger. There were a lot of questions unanswered, but she would wait for more clues to solve the mystery. For today, this would be enough.

"We can truly see the galaxies from here, can't we?" Continuing to walk, he seemed fascinated by it. "Do you think it's the Andromeda Galaxy or the Milky Way?"

"You don't know?" Tecna stared at the patterns of the stars. "Did you know the Andromeda Galaxy is also called M31?"

"No…" Timmy lied.

"You're a great liar." She laughed slightly, but continued looking up. "I'm pretty sure it is the Andromeda Galaxy."

"How sure?" He couldn't help but want to hear more of her voice, perhaps even a rant.

"By the pattern that it has, I am 99.5% certain that it is the Andromeda Galaxy."

"Really? I'm 99.5% certain that it is M31."

She couldn't help but start laughing at his sentence. "That's what I just said, Timmy."

"No you didn't." He smiled back.

"Dork." Tecna smiled more and shook her head. She stopped outside of her dormitory building and looked up at him. "Thank you for walking me back. I've had a pleasant night."

"You're welcome, Tecna. I told you that I'd be here for you and here I am." Timmy smiled a bit. Feeling rather bold, he wrapped his arms around her. Closing his eyes behind his red glasses, he whispered, "Goodnight, Tecna. I hope you have sweet dreams about the Andromeda Galaxy and the Milky Way. Maybe even of you discovering another galaxy all on your own."

The warm arms around her made her feel safe, but the words that he said made her heart quickly start to race in her chest. Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms back around him, she whispered, "You too, Timmy. Maybe in the future we can find a galaxy together."

"That sounds like a dream I'm looking forward to." He smiled a bit, pulling away.

There was a pink tint on her cheeks as she stared at him. Noticing that he wasn't going to leave, she decided to do something bold. Leaning up, she lightly pressed her soft lips to his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Timmy." She didn't wait for his response as she ran inside, waving a hand at him.

His eyes widened as he felt the touch of her lips against his cheek. Barely registering the words she had said, he watched her go inside the dorms. Completely speechless, he gave a shy small smile. The kiss made his heart start fluttering and racing a lot inside of his chest.

It was truly magical what Tecna could do to him.

 _Truly magical._


	4. Unexpected Kisses

"It seems like the weather today has sunny skies with a 5% chance that it will rain." Teal eyes were staring outside a window, staring at the small white clouds floating by.

"Mmm…" Musa groaned as she shifted a bit. "Tecna, for once, just go back to sleep. Let's skip classes today, yeah?"

"I am not ill and it would seem–"

"Tecna…" The dark haired girl whined. "Then… five more minutes."

The magenta-haired girl smiled over at her friend as she continued staring at the sky. It was around three weeks ago that she had confessed to Timmy about the technology issue. Her connection seemed to have gotten stronger, but what was more interesting was that everybody was hanging out with everyone again. Aisha and Tecna weren't outcasts anymore since Bloom, Stella, and Flora wanted to hang out with them when the boys were busy with their 'manly' activities.

After the night that she boldly kissed him, everything went back to normal. Neither of them brought the subject up and they remained friends. Throughout the weeks, they had spent time together and talked about the latest computer software that was out on the market or the games that were coming out this year. Of course, they wanted to buy them and play them together. Something about what they had seemed right.

Tecna felt inside that she didn't want to ruin it by asking Timmy if they were going to take their friendship further. It wasn't time yet. "I'm going to go get breakfast." The female genius said to her roommate, looking over at her. It seemed that Musa was slowly breathing as she continued to rest the last few minutes she had before getting ready for classes. "Musa? Would you like me to set your alarm for exactly five minutes from now?"

"Mmm…" She moaned, waving a hand in the air. "Please."

Grabbing Musa's mobile device, she looked at the time and set it. Setting it down, she looked at her digital clock quietly with an expectant look.

"If she does not awaken with the sound of that alarm, then I shall sound loudly." The monotone voice spoke up.

Tecna held up a thumb as she smiled lightly and walked out of her dorm after grabbing her backpack, closing the door behind her. "Oh, I need to get that English textbook out of my locker now. By the average time I finish my breakfast, I won't have time later." Deciding to head into the building, she walked through the empty halls. Two figures were up ahead as she felt a small frown coming onto her lips.

A girl with magenta hair had her arms wrapped around a guy with a beige vest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as he held her very closely. Their lips were passionately locked together as they continued to exchange kisses.

Shaking her head, the genius college girl worked on her lock as the two were busy. Opening it up, she stared at her green textbook. Shutting the door rather loudly, she wrapped her fingers around the black lock and twisted it.

"Do you mind?" A snarly voice filled with annoyance called.

Turning her head, Tecna was about to speak, but felt her body freeze. Her heart seemed like it stopped beating for a second as she registered the situation in front of her. Dropping the green English book, she stared at the couple. Her words were caught in her throat as she couldn't believe her eyes. The girl seemed like a regular student that she had never seen before, but the guy in the vest was none other than Timmy. Her teal eyes were staring at his hazel eyes as she could barely move an inch from her spot.

"Tecna…" His voice said as his eyes took on another emotion of their own. It seemed like they were covered in worry. "I… I was going to tell you." He said in a gentle voice.

It took a lot of power, but she finally regained her composure. Her emotions were running wild in her heart as she felt hurt, confused, betrayed, and angry. "…" She couldn't even form a word out of her mouth as she looked from Timmy to the girl, then back towards him.

"I guess I should tell you the truth." Slowly, the brown-orange haired genius made his way over. He had a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck as his face seemed to be filled with embarrassment. "I… I only like you like a friend, Tecna."

The words shot through her heart like a piercing harpoon. Thought after thought ran through her brain as she tried to piece everything together, but her emotions were starting to be stronger as she believed every word he said.

"I met her two weeks ago… and I guess we just sparked…" Timmy said shyly, a small smile on his face. "I know… what we have is a special friendship. Could we still be friends?" He held out his hand toward her, his eyes staring into her own. "I mean…"

"Save it." Tecna's voice sounded bitter as she didn't take the hand offered to her. Reaching down, she grabbed her English book. Looking at the girl that was staring at her with smirk, she looked at him.

"Tecna…" His voice trailed off. "I mean…" Rubbing the back of his neck again, he felt a small blush come onto his cheeks. "I thought about the kiss you gave me that night a lot. It was… it was a reality check. I… knew that I only wanted to be your friend. I don't want to be nothing more and nothing less. Then… she came into the picture." He motioned over to the girl behind him. "She came to me and asked me out. I couldn't say no. She's beautiful, Tecna. She captured my heart in English class with her way of words. She's more human than you and I couldn't resist. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I knew you liked me… and I didn't want to break your heart…"

Slowly, his words were making the harpoon in her heart slowly twist. It caused her great pain to hear him describe another girl with those adjectives and reactions that he showed her the night she kissed him. It felt as if the bond they had was completely broken. Not only that, but she couldn't help but feel angry and jealous at the magenta-haired girl. It was obvious that she looked like her a lot, but how could he do such a thing and break her heart? Didn't he have the decency to tell her before she had to find out this way?

"Timmy…" The girl said in a loving tone. She walked over and lightly rubbed at his chest. Smirking at Tecna, she looked up at him with loving eyes. "I don't want you to be friends with her anymore.

It was disgusting to see her hands on his vest. Gripping the book, she froze at the words. Staring up at him, she forced herself to stay here. It was now or never to know what he truly thought about her.

"I think that's a good idea…" His cheeks were flustered as he looked at her in the eyes again. "Tecna... I think we should go back to how we were. You know, before I was introduced to everyone. If you don't mind."

Oh, but she _did_ mind. She minded a lot. Part of her wanted to push the girl to the ground and slap her in the face, but another part of her wanted to cry. Her emotions didn't show on her cold exterior as she tried to find her voice again. "Okay." It was weak and small, but she wasn't sure what else to say. "Goodbye, Timmy." Turning around, she ignored the smirking girl and the nerd that she had romantic feelings for. Walking off, she tried to find a quiet spot in the library to make time go faster. Her appetite for breakfast was gone. "He was just using me as a replacement for that girl…" Shutting her eyes, she gripped the book tighter before she did any physical damage to anything.

Meanwhile, at another part of the school, the brown-haired genius was walking in the halls. "Oh… where's Tecna's locker?" He asked to himself as he stared at all of the numbers. "Helia said Flora told him that it was 323, but I don't see it…" He gave a small sigh. In his hand, there was a poem. The genius had worked all night on it, with Helia's help, just to make a move on the magenta-haired beauty. It was his first poem and he was nervous about how she would react.

"This is stupid…" Mumbling to himself, he stopped. "I don't do poems… we're mostly about technology, but…" His heart was beating faster and faster, noticing that he was in the row of the 300s. Shaking his head a bit, he took a deep breath. "Come on, Timmy. You can do this. It's only to deliver one simple poem." Trying to encourage himself, he started to walk again, but immediately stopped by the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes and wondered if they were playing a trick on him.

In front of what Timmy thought was Tecna's locker, were two individuals. One had black long hair that was tied in a ponytail while the other had magenta hair. By the look of the outfits, the genius didn't want to admit it who they were.

His arms held her close to her body while they were sharing the most passionate of kisses. Slowly, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer towards her.

It didn't seem real, but what was the final strike as when he saw a teal eye peek at him. Hazel eyes widened in horror as he felt his heart drop to the ground completely. A voice in his mind told him to turn around and run, but his feet weren't moving anywhere. There, was his best friend kissing the girl of his dreams. "Helia…" He breathed, denying that what he was seeing in front of him.

"Hm?" The man pulled away and stared at him. His dark eyes slightly widened as he pulled away completely. "Timmy…" Slowly, he started walking towards him.

"Timmy…" Tecna's voice echoed as she stared at him with a worried look. "We were going to tell you, but it never seemed like the right time to have such a discussion."

Tecna sounded like herself by the tone of voice and use of words, but he couldn't believe it. "Helia… how could you?" He stared up at his best friend while his own emotions were all over the place. "I confided in you and you even helped me with the poem!" He raised his voice, unable to control it anymore.

"I know…" Helia's gentle voice tried to soothe him. "When I was helping you write that poem… I noticed that… my feelings for her were true. Two weeks ago, they started. Flora is a beautiful and wonderful girl, but… emotions are never rational. Isn't that right, Timmy?" He slowly smiled at his best friend. "Last night I noticed that I liked your other best friend. I was going to tell you today that I made a move, but you found out this way…"

He shook his head, shutting his eyes as his brows furrowed. "How could you…?" The voice sounded small and distant, expressing how much his heart felt completely broken. Part of him felt weak to the knees as he just wanted to get away from the current situation. Another part of him felt as if he should have seen this coming – that he should have seen the signs.

"Timmy…" Tecna's voice reached his ears again. She went over and wrapped her arms around Helia's torso. "After giving you that kiss, I re-evaluated my feelings. That night, Helia wouldn't stop entering my mind and throughout the two weeks, my feelings for him developed. If we could, I'd like to only be friends." She held out her hand with a gentle smile on her lips.

The brown-orange haired genius couldn't help but feel as if his heart was ripped out. Slowly gripping his fingers, he felt the piece of paper in his hands. Instead of answering, the bell saved him. Listening to Tecna talk about Helia that way… it was completely painful. He had thought that she liked him back by talking to all the guys, but in reality, she only considered him a friend. The true guy that she had fallen for was none other than Helia. Shaking his head quickly, he turned and walked away. He needed a few minutes alone before he could look at her face again. Now, the image if Helia's lips on her own would be engraved in his mind.

Two minutes before the bell would ring, the college genius was looking at the door to his class. His stomach felt as if it was going through a roller coaster. For once, he felt like skipping class. Facing Tecna right now didn't feel right, but his education was more important. Staring at his watch, he gave a small sigh and gripped his fists. Gaining his confidence, he walked inside. Immediately, he noticed that the magenta-haired girl was sitting in a different spot than the one she usually was. A saddened expression came onto his face as he took his regular seat.

Timmy couldn't help but feel hallow as the seat next to him was empty. The male genius couldn't even glance in her direction and was glad when Ms. Calcolo was beginning the math lesson. All of his concentration went to the subject in front of him instead of the girl that was seats away from him. He was even gladder when Ms. Calcolo assigned homework that didn't need a partner to work with. It was hard to deal with his own emotions and dealing with strangers that barely knew how to do perfect calculations; it would certainly annoy him.

After the bell had rung, both of them walked the opposite sides of the hall to avoid getting near each other. Once they met at the door, they exchanged an awkward glance toward each other. Being a gentleman, Timmy motioned over to the door. Her teal eyes seemed to have gotten a spark of fire as she scoffed and walked inside. Letting out a sigh and running his hand through his hair, he followed after the female genius beauty.

Taking her seat next to Musa and Riven, Tecna didn't greet them as she usually would have.

"Good morning, you two." Musa said cheerfully, then watched as Timmy walked past them.

"Hey, loser." Riven stopped him in his tracks by his harsh tone. "Where are you going?"

"Morning," He had left out the 'good' part for a reason, "I took notice that the computer in row three, seat four seems to be faster by an average of 1.5 seconds than the computer I use now."

The dark haired girl seemed to have raised a brow at that. "You mean you're ditching us because that computer is faster than the one you use now?"

"Seriously, Timmy?" Riven sent him a harsh glare. "Get over here and take your damn seat, you nerd."

"I can't, Riven." Not saying another word on the subject, he walked toward the new computer. The hurt in his chest didn't seem like it was going away. Staring at the computer, he knew that he was completely lying when he said that fact. It was the only seat that was far away from Tecna that took a very small part of the pain away.

"Did he seriously just walk away from me?" Riven asked in disbelief. "What the hell is his problem?"

"I don't know…" Musa muttered.

Throughout the whole discussion, Tecna had been quiet. She felt her heart hurt and couldn't help but wonder how illogical it felt to just lose her best friend because of his girlfriend's words. Shaking her head slightly, she didn't respond to Musa or Riven as she looked at her black screen. There, she could see her reflection, but her teal eyes couldn't help but look over at a red wearing glasses dork. Staring at the sadness in his eyes as her computer started to reboot, she wondered why he had that look in his gaze. The anger she had before was slowly disappearing. Did the expression of sadness mean that he regretted ending their friendship?

"Good morning!" Professor Acer smiled. "Now, let's get started, students."

Throughout the next two classes, they both tried to act normal, but Helia, Sky, Brandon, and Stella took note almost immediately. The shiny look the two had in their eyes were gone, but when they asked about it, they got the generic response: "It's nothing."

Finally, it was time for Professor Chimico's class. Aisha was sitting down at her seat, but took note that her friends weren't here yet. "Hmm…"

"Something wrong?" A feminine voice asked. The girl sat next to Aisha. "You seem as if you're suspicious of something."

"Hey, Mirta." Aisha greeted her lab partner, then took note that all the seats were filling up quickly. "I'm just wondering where the two geniuses are."

"What?" Mirta looked back at the empty seats behind them, then looked at her friend. "You're right, how strange." The second week of school, Mirta had transferred most of her classes due to girls picking on her. Lucy, her best friend, suggested that the plan was perfect. Since she started hanging out with Aisha and the others, the teasing has seemed to stop, but at a price. Lucy hasn't been that close to her since then. She was still trying to fix their rocky relationship, but it wasn't working as much as she'd like.

Hearing shuffle behind her, Aisha turned around and noticed Tecna. There seemed to have been a saddened look to her features. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied, staring up at them both. It was getting harder since Timmy was on her mind during all of her classes.

"Are you sure?" Mirta asked, getting a worried expression. Her irises moved to a figure that sat down next to her. A small smile came onto her face. "Hi, Timmy."

"Hi, Mirta. Aisha." He didn't even dare mention the name of the girl next to him as he started to take out his notes. Sadly, their seats in this class were permanent. It was the only way Professor Chimico could take attendance.

"Did something happen between you two?" Aisha quickly took note of their behavior. They weren't even glancing at each other and for the past few days, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes. This new behavior seemed odd and suspicious.

"No, nothing." Timmy and Tecna said in unison, which made them scoot farther away from the other.

"Right…" It was obvious that Aisha didn't believe it. She glanced at Mirta before looking toward the board.

"…" Mirta quickly took note, but turned to face the front.

Professor Chimico walked inside and started his lesson immediately since it was a continuation of the last class. Thankfully, there were no labs to work for. It was only new material that the students needed to know for the next lab. Exactly one second after Mr. Chimico finished his lecture, the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, girls." Timmy's voice echoed as he quickly left. He didn't want to be question about the current situation. Throughout the whole class, his heart felt as if it hurt just by being next to Tecna instead of its usual feeling of flutters.

"I just remembered that I have to meet my English teacher for help." Tecna easily lied. Standing up, she left before Aisha and Mirta had time to question her. Walking to the library, she decided to siege refuge there.

Walking inside his dorm, the genius stopped in his tracks as he looked at a smiling Helia.

"Hey, did she like the poem?" He gently asked.

"If you're talking about a poem that you gave her, then I'm certain she did." Walking past him, he sat down at his desk that contained his gaming laptop. Opening it up, he tried to ignore his best friend behind him. Could he even consider him that after this morning?

"What?" Helia asked, a confused expression on his face. "No, I mean the one you were going to give her."

Hitting a few keys on the keyboard, he shook his head a bit. The pain started to grow. Why was he rubbing it in? Didn't he already have enough by betraying him? "I never gave it to her."

"Timmy…" Walking over to him, Helia lightly placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, but his eyes slightly widened when he seemed to flinch back.

"Don't." It sounded a bit harsh, but he finally managed to bring his hazel eyes to look at him. "I don't know what kind of a sick joke this is, but it isn't funny. I want to be left alone. Go ahead and go be with Tecna." Looking back at his computer, he started a game. "Just… make sure you actually tell Flora. I don't want her to find out the way I did."

"Find out?" He repeated, completely lost. "Find out about what?"

"Just leave me alone!" He shouted as he shut his eyes behind the red glasses. "Just stop it already, Helia! First you help me and then you just betray me by stabbing me in the back! Leave!"

Blinking a couple of times, he reached out, but stopped before his palmed hand touched his shoulder again. A small frown made his lips as he knew that something was going on. Deciding to investigate it, he turned. "Text me when you've calm down, yeah?" Walking out of the dorm, he shut the door behind him quietly.

Slamming a fist down onto the desk next to the computer, he shut his eyes tighter. Timmy felt overwhelmed with the pain as he covered his head. The tears never came as he fought back hard to not cry. Shaking his head a bit, he took a deep breath. "He left… but sadly he's my roommate. I need to start acting more logically before getting all of them worried." Taking his phone out, he went through the files and stopped when he stared at a particular picture.

The picture had his arm extended as he was smiling. Next to him, Tecna was smiling widely as she held up a video game in her hand. It was the newest game that had recently been released. To cherish the memory, she had asked him to take a photo. Staring at her image, he couldn't help but stare at Tecna's smiling face. During chemistry, he took a small glance at her. It wasn't like the picture at all, but the complete opposite. Her eyes weren't sparkling and she seemed to have been writing slower notes than usual.

"It isn't my problem." Shaking his head, he placed his phone aside. "She's Helia's girlfriend now. It's his problem." Seeing that his game finished loading, he started to tap the keys to continue where he had left off from last weekend. There was two hours that he could play before he needed to start homework and to start studying. He'd skip lunch like breakfast – his appetite was still gone.

"I didn't think I'd find you here." Helia spoke in the quiet library. Shelf after shelf seemed to have been completed with different type of books. This section that she was in was none other than the technology one. There were different books from different kinds, but they all had something in common: technology was the main genre.

"Helia," Tecna looked up from the book she was currently reading. It told her how to assemble a phone if ever broken. Of course, she already knew how to fix it, but it took her mind off of the brown-orange haired genius. Instead of filling her mind with endless thoughts of Timmy, she decided to fill her thoughts with complete knowledge. "Why are you here? If it's because of Timmy, then I don't want to hear it."

He took note about how harsh her voice sounded and looked at her slightly confused. She was also upset? That meant that something happened between both of them. "It is." Tugging the chair from underneath the table, he gently took the book from her hands and closed it, placing it aside.

"I don't see why you would like to discuss about his situation since it doesn't involve you." There was a small bit of hope that Helia was here to try to fix their friendship; however, Tecna knew better than to hope for silly things. By the way Timmy was being, it seemed as if he didn't want to see her ever again. She reached out for the book about re-building broken phones, but Helia moved it out of her reach.

"If it didn't involve me, then I wouldn't have gotten involved this quickly." Calmly, he brought his arm back in front of him. "Would you please listen to me for a few minutes? I believe something is going on. If you're still upset, then I'll leave and you can read your book without any interruptions."

"…" She thought about it quietly. If this was about Timmy, then perhaps Helia could explain why he seemed sad during the classes they had together. "Okay." Finally, she agreed.

"He seemed very upset. He wanted to be left alone and he told me to go be with you. Then he told me to tell Flora because of the way he found out seemed to have upset him. Does anything about that situation ring a bell?" The pacifist asked.

"Wait, what?" A confused look came over the college girl's features. "No, none of that rings a bell. He's upset at both of us?"

"It seems that way."

"That makes no logical sense." A frown came onto her lips as she tried to piece everything together. "If anything, I'm the one that has the right to be upset with him."

"Why?"

"Because…" She trailed off, then stopped. Standing up, she grabbed her things as anger sparked into her eyes. Looking down at Helia, she frowned more. "I'm going to go talk to him. Timmy has some nerve to be upset when he is the cause of this."

"He's what?" The pacifist raised a brow, watching her put on her backpack.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Holding out her hand, she asked, "May I have your key?"

"You want the key to our dorm?" He shook his head slightly. "I want to know what's going on to clear it up."

"This situation involves both of us. I assure you that it does not involve you. I'm going to clarify the current situation with him."

Helia was quiet, but by the determination in her eyes, he gave a small sigh. "Are you sure it doesn't involve me? He's my best friend even though he's angry. I don't want a misunderstanding to be unclear because I didn't put in enough effort."

"I am very sure that this situation does not involve you. The probability of him snapping at you and saying irrational things because he is angry is high." Using knowledge to her strength, she kept her hand out toward him.

Helia seemed to have hesitated after that answer, but handed over the white key with the magnetic strip on it. "Text me when you can give me the key back and you're done talking." Standing up from his seat and pushing the chair back underneath the table, he said, "I'm going to go look for Flora. Maybe she knows something about this that we don't."

"I would refrain from discussing it with her until this situation clears up. Hypothetically speaking, if you are involved with this situation, then it would be wise to keep Flora out of it until the situation is clear for all of us. There is obviously a misunderstanding of some sorts here." Hearing herself talk, Tecna couldn't help but wonder if this was another clue that the both geniuses were waiting for.

"…" The pacifist was quiet for some time, but it seemed as if she was right, as usual. "Okay. I'll wait." Nodding slightly, he walked out of the library to go spend time with Flora. Hopefully, he thought, this situation would be clear and the storm would pass over soon.

Walking in the aisle of the bookshelf, she stared at the books. Remembering where she had gotten the book she was reading, she placed it back in its spot. "Now, to go find out what this means…" Her voice trailed off. Thinking about Helia's words, it seemed a bit strange. Helia wasn't involved in this situation at all and Timmy was dragging him into it without a rational purpose? That didn't seem logical at all. If anything, it seemed out of characters for the brown-orange haired genius.

Opening the door to the library, she walked out of it. Turning onto her left, she slowly started to walk down the hallway of the building. She tried thinking about a situation where this would all make sense, but nothing was coming to her mind. "Perhaps this is a trick…?" She questioned while muttering, knowing that there was no activity after the lamps. "First, I need to hear his version of the story if there is any possible way to clear up any misunderstandings." Her magenta boots stopped at remembering the morning. "He was kissing that girl, though…" A frown came onto her lips. "He called her more human." Shaking her head slightly, she pushed her emotions aside. "There's a logical reason for everything." Continuing her path toward the boys' dormitory, she didn't spot anybody.

Since Tecna had been over a lot to their dorm room, she already knew all the blind spots of the cameras. Timmy had been over to her dorm room too and by knowing his personality, Tecna had a feeling that he already knew all the blind spots of the cameras they had. A small smile came onto her features at the thought of him knowing that information by using mathematics. Shaking her head at feeling her heart flutter, she placed a hand over it. _This isn't logical. I'm supposed to be angry at him, but for some reason, I'm not. How illogical is that? He makes my emotions go out of control and even contradict themselves._

Following the invisible path to avoid the cameras, she stopped outside of the dorm's door. A frown came onto her facial features. It was supposed to be Timmy that came after her, but it seemed as if she had to make the first move. Swiping the card down for the magnetic strip to be read, she opened the door. Closing it quietly behind her, she noticed that he was putting on a coat.

"Oh, Helia. You're back. I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I… I've been thinking. I need to talk to her about the situation." Timmy sighed and stopped, shaking his head. "I want to know why she did it. I'd like to hear your side of the story after I get ba…" He trailed off, staring at Tecna at the door.

It seemed as if her heart skipped two beats as her stomach flipped. Looking into his eyes, she felt a bit of embarrassment. A part of her was glad that he was going to go find her since that's what she wanted, but she wondered if he was talking about the girl from this morning. "Do you mind if we talk?"

He seemed to have no words to say since he was still staring at her, but after she had asked the question, he seemed to have snapped out of it. "Tecna… I… I was about to go look for you." He began to stutter. "I mean… Of course you know since you just heard me, but I thought you were Helia. I need to talk to him too. I mean… you already know that too since you just heard me moments ago. I… ah…" It seemed as if he was tripping over his words. A flustered feeling seemed to have overwhelmed him as he tried to keep his composure. Pink lightly dusted his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.

Even though she was trying to be upset with him, her heart was tugged by his gestures. It seemed that he was too nervous and he started to ramble. That brought a small smile on her face. He was still shy around her? Tecna couldn't help but think that was cute and adorable, but felt his heart ache at remembering the magenta-haired girl. Maybe all she was doing was reminding him of her. As quick as her smile was on her face, it was gone. "Timmy… why are you dragging Helia into this situation?"

"Why?" His face seemed to have gotten a confused look. " _You_ and _Helia_ are the one that dragged each other into the situation. Tecna, I thought…" As his voice trailed off, he thought about what to say. Thinking about it twice, he shook his head and looked at her with a hurt expression. "How could you kiss him?"

"…" Tecna had to think about his words twice. Kiss Helia? He… He thought she kissed Helia? "What?" She stared at him with a baffled expression. "You're the one that was kissing that girl that looked like me! Then you said to not be friends since she ordered for you not to be!"

"Kiss someone that looked like you?" Now, it was his turn to be shocked. "Tecna, I haven't had my first kiss yet." After saying that statement, embarrassment washed over him as he felt his cheeks turn a dark pink.

This situation was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. "Timmy, I haven't had my first kiss either." She repeated, shyly looking away. She wrapped her arms around herself, knowing that this topic was rather intimate from both sides.

"Then… if you weren't kissing Helia… who was?" The brown-orange haired genius tried to think, but couldn't come up with an answer.

"What if… this is another illogical clue? Think about it. The lamps were one clue, talking to technology was another, and now this."

"Then… you didn't kiss… Helia?" A feeling of relief washed over his entire body as he sat down on his bed. He couldn't believe it, but felt relieved. "You… didn't kiss Helia…" He repeated once again, a small smile coming onto his face.

She finally registered that he hadn't kissed a girl either or that his words weren't true. Sitting next to him, she could feel the same relief wash over her. "Who would do this?"

"If we are not dealing with something logical, then we have to see it from a different perspective." He seemed to have gotten his focus back even though he was still happy with the news. "What is the opposite of logic?"

"It has to be something unreasonable that does defy science and fact." Tecna looked at the computer on Timmy's desk, thinking. "That could be a lot of possibilities."

"We need to start somewhere. Nobody else from our group has noticed anything strange." Tapping his foot a bit, he sighed a bit. "What if… we missed a clue?"

"What type of clue would we have missed?"

"It has to be something illogical. Tecna, you're good at keeping track of things. Do you know anything? Come on, any little clue might help us here."

Thinking about the few last weeks, she shook her head. "What if our connection is another clue?"

"Okay…" Timmy thought about it. "Lamps, being able to hear technology, being framed, and a strong emotional connection." He counted the four things on his fingers.

"What about you, Timmy? Has something strange happened to you?"

"No, not really." He shook his head. "Perhaps we're still looking at the logical side of things instead of the illogical."

"What else could there be? If we don't remember anything strange when we're awake and active, then–"

"Stop right there." The genius smiled. "You just gave the answer. What about dreams?"

"I…" Thinking about it, she remembered one in particular. "There was this one dream. It was on the first night of school. I dreamed that I was a fairy and that you were a Specialist. We were up against these three bad women that were witches. I wasn't only a fairy, though. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Aisha were fairies too. They all seemed to have these different powers. You weren't the only Specialist either. Sky, Brandon, and Riven were all Specialists as well." Continuing to think about her dream that was three weeks ago, she looked for any clues. "The place we were fighting at… It was a huge thing in the air. It had waterfalls and a lot of rooms. At the top of it, it seemed as if it had trees and benches."

"Maybe that is a clue. Those three women… do you know their names?"

"No, but they had letters in front of their outfits. 'I,' 'D,' and 'S.'"

"Have you seen them around campus before?"

Tecna shook her head slightly. "No, I haven't. What about you, Timmy? Have you had any strange dreams?"

"The only dream that would be strange to me is… I was on a bench. My eyes seemed to have been watering while Riven was next to me. He told me that you were dead because the other girls said so. After that horrible nightmare, I woke up. The thing I do remember being odd was that it all felt real. Almost as if it was in the past."

"The past…" She repeated. "My dream felt that way too. What other small details, Timmy? This might be the clue that we need."

He gave a small sigh at trying to remember that horrible nightmare. "There wasn't much… I mean… Riven and I were wearing these funny clothes. I remember because they were blue and white. We had these ridiculous capes on."

Tecna's teal eyes slowly widened at the statement, but she didn't say anything else.

"I mean… on our upper left, we had these circles things that held the capes together. Riven's circle thing was a magenta color. Or pink. Mine was yellow."

There was a chill that went down her spine as he described it more. It seemed as if the break they needed was in their nightmares. "Timmy… Those suits you described… You wore those in my dream."

"Wait, what?" His eyes widened as his back straightened. "Are you serious, Tecna?"

"Does the name 'Specialist' mean anything to you?"

His eyes widened more at the question. "Specialists… that's what Sky and Brandon said our group would be called."

"Your group?"

"Yes… we've been playing football when all of your girls hang out. He said that he wanted our team to be called the Specialists."

"What if…" Tecna started, trying to theorize. "What if we're reincarnations? That would make sense, right?"

Timmy thought about it carefully, thinking about the answer. He ended up shaking his head. "I really hope that isn't the case, Tecna…"

She didn't need to be told that it was because of the nightmare he had. Slowly, she reached over and held his hand, squeezing it. "Timmy, try to think about it from a semi-logical point. I need your help with this. I'm sure it may be very painful to think that, but I need all the help I can get."

The sensation when their hands touched sent his heart to quickly beat. He felt his cheeks heat up as he stared into her eyes. Letting out a sigh, he knew he couldn't let her down. "Alright. Let's say that your hypothesis is true and we are reincarnations of our past selves. It wouldn't explain why the lamps fell on us if someone is trying something."

"What if the witches have been alive all this time with a spell? They could have done the damage." She tried to find reason, knowing that the illogical answers were probably the right ones in this current situation.

"I'm not sure, Tecna…" Timmy trailed off. "There's something that's not adding up. Why would they make themselves live for all of these years if they were just trying to hurt us?"

"You're right…" It was amazing how he brought down her assumption in a gentle way. Her heart couldn't help but beat a bit faster. "Do you have any hypotheses you'd like to share?"

"No, I don't." A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his head lightly. "This is giving me a headache. It is almost as if we're trying to solve the mystery of how the universe began."

"It is rather complicated when we do not have enough evidence to make more speculations." She agreed. "The most logical thing to do in this situation is to wait for more evidence to appear, but what if our friends get dragged into these situations? It may be troublesome trying to explain it to them; however, if they find out that we have been withholding information, then it is very likely that they will all get upset with us."

"You want to explain to them the hypothesis of us being what exactly? Tecna, as much as I agree with you, the most likely course of action we should take is to wait to gather more information on what's going on." He replied, knowing that it was a risky decision.

"Timmy, if something weird happens, then the probability of them getting angry for not telling is still great." A light dull pain started to feel on the side of her head as she reached up to lightly rub the spot. "This is a difficult decision we must decide on."

"They'll think we're crazy if we tell them. The risk is there." Shaking his head a bit, he crossed his arms. Lying back on the bed with his feet hanging off of the edge, he looked up at the ceiling. "There has to be a better way of deciding."

"What if we tell them and they don't believe us? We may be sent to a psychologist to get evaluated." Leaning forward, she placed her head in her hands as she calmly looked at the carpeted floor. "You have known Helia since the last year of high school, correct?" Sitting up, she stared down at him. A small smile was on her lips as she noticed his hair was all over the blankets.

"Correct." He responded, waiting to see what else she had to say.

"Would he believe you if you've explained to him the current situation?" Turning her body, she let her knee bend while her other leg stayed on the ground.

"I…" Thinking about it carefully, he thought about Helia and the experiences they've had together. He was not only a best friend, but the connection they had made seem as if they were brothers. "I…" Once again, he hesitated. "I believe so." Nodding his head slowly, he turned to look at her. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"Whoever is doing this wanted to drag him to create drama, from what you've explained. At least, that is my speculation. Now," She trailed off, starting to rant. "If the dreams do correlate with the relationships we have with all of our friends, then it only seems highly probable that they will all get involved sooner or later. We should warn him before a similar incident happens between him and Flora."

"You're right. I don't want him or for Flora to go through that same pain." Before he could hold back his true feelings, his hazel eyes widened as he sat up. A pink blush came onto his cheeks. "I mean… it's… the thing is…" He stuttered, trying to find a good cover. "Losing you as a friend was very horrible."

Tecna stared at him, a small giggle escaping. Covering her mouth, she couldn't help but continue to smile. "Timmy…" Trailing off, she pushed the stuttering aside. "Are you sure that he'll believe you? We only have one chance at this. Do you believe that he'll be able to keep the secrets hidden?"

"I'm absolutely positive that he will believe me, Tecna. The friendship we have is very…" Trying to look for an adjective, he smiled lightly. "It's hard to explain by just using words. If I ask him to keep it a secret, then he will, but he will probably hesitate due to Flora. If the time comes, then I won't mind by taking all of the blame."

The female genius gave a small frown at that. "We are both deciding on this decision together, it seems unfair for you to take all of the blame."

"Maybe it is, Tecna, but…" He continued to smile a bit. "Helia is my best friend. I don't want him to be blamed for something that we both are deciding. Besides, do you really think I want to see him and Flora break up over this situation if it has a logical explanation behind it?"

"I'm going to assume that the question you asked is a hypothetical question. That is very brave of you. You're willing to risk the friendship you have with Flora?"

"I am willing to risk that friendship and the friendships I have now to get to the bottom of this. We haven't asked any of them if they've had odd experiences. Maybe they've had nightmares too and they just think they're that. If Helia tells us that he had a nightmare and what it was about, then perhaps we can start formulating a better hypothesis."

As he talked and thought about the situation, it made her heart race in her chest. She couldn't take her teal irises off of him as he continued to rant. It was almost as if he had an answer for everything. "That is very noble of you, Timmy."

"I'm only doing what they would do for me, Tecna. Besides, Helia's my best friend and Flora's his girlfriend, but my friend too. All of you, in a different way, are special."

The words made her heart start fluttering. Lightly gripping purple skirt, a light smile came to her face. "I must apologize for my actions."

"What? What actions?" He seemed surprised. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I doubted and instead of coming to you to clear up the situation, I got angry and avoided you. My emotions took control of me and I wasn't thinking logically."

The brown-orange haired genius slowly smiled. "Tecna… those are my lines."

It felt as if her heart skipped a beat at that. She continued to smile while staring at him. "Emotions are complicated and unpredictable. I never liked them, but… since I've met you, I believe that my thought process has changed." It took courage to say those words. They were never muttered before and for a good reason. She was scared of opening up to the wrong people. Fear usually took a hold of her and in the end, she just stayed quiet. It was usually Stella that wanted to open her up, but the more she tried, the more she locked herself from it happening. Musa didn't even try and she was the very first person to finally get her to open up, but Timmy was the first to get her open up rather quickly. She still couldn't understand how he did or why it happened, but it did. _The logic of emotions… There is no predictable pattern, is there?_

He couldn't believe his ears or his eyes as she said it. To the normal person, her voice probably sounded normal. To him, he could hear the slight shakiness behind it. She was opening up to him again and on her own, which made him happy inside. Staying quiet, he was trying to think of what to say, but knew that he had to speak from his own heart if the words were to mean anything. A sigh escaped his lips as he braced himself for it. _Timmy, you can do this. She did it for you and you should return the favor. No, I shouldn't return the favor. I_ _ **want**_ _to return the favor._

"Tecna, I…" The make genius began. "When we play video games, I… I…"

She couldn't help but chuckle at his efforts. "You're fine." Reaching out, she took his other hand in her own and gave a small squeeze. "You don't have to respond to what I've said."

The touch to his hand felt like a surge of adrenalin going straight into his heart. Slowly, he wrapped his digits around her own as he looked into her eyes. _No, I don't have to respond, but I_ _ **want**_ _to respond. I'm tired of getting flustered and not being ready to return your words, Tecna. I want you to know how much you mean to me and what you do._

At feeling the light squeeze, she returned the gesture before pulling her hands away. "I should go back to my dorm, it's getting rather late."

No. His chance was quickly disappearing.

"I should also text Helia to get his key back, or do you mind letting him in?" The magenta-haired girl turned to face him.

 _Come on, Timmy. You can do this. You can do this!_ "…" No matter how much he tried, it seemed as if no words wanted to leave his lips.

"Timmy?" Tecna leaned in slightly. "Are you alright?"

His heart started to pound loudly in his chest as he continued to stare at her. Gripping the fabric of the jeans he had on, he took a deep breath. "Tecna, I…" _Come on! Do it!_ "I…"

Noticing that he wanted to say something, she decided to stay quiet and stare at the brown-orange haired male. Curiosity filled her mind as she wondered what he was going to say.

"You…" Shaking his head and shutting his eyes tightly, he let a sigh escape. "Come on, do it…" He muttered.

A small smile came onto her features after hearing that. _He still wants to say what's on his mind after I told him he didn't have to? You're a strange character, Timmy._

"I can't do this…" Slumping his shoulders, he shook his head in defeat. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, you're a genius." Placing a light hand on his shoulder, she tried to encourage him. "There doesn't seem to be anybody in this entire school that can type as quickly as you. I asked Professor Acer if there were any others that used touch typing and there is none. You're the only fast one."

"Thanks, Tecna… but do you mind doing me a favor? I'd like for you to close your eyes. Maybe it's easier that way. I don't want to give up just yet after all we've been through the past hours." He couldn't believe he said that sentence without stuttering.

"Alright, Timmy… but you need to walk me back to my dorm. Deal?" She asked, then slowly lowered her lids to close her eyes. Patiently, she waited for his words to reach her ears.

"Sure," The male genius could never deny her anything. Staring at her face with her eyes closed, his heart skipped a beat. _She looks beautiful._ _No, she looks more than beautiful. She's gorgeous. Okay, this is my second chance. Don't mess it up._

Instead of trying to talk, he took in all of her features. Her magenta hair framed her face perfectly. The once stunning teal orbs were now hidden from view, but her beauty didn't seem to disappear. Her lips were the perfect size and shame. Before he knew it, he was reaching out towards her. Lightly, he took a small lock of her hair between his fingers. The woman that seemed to have captured his attention was now in front of him. For any geek or nerd, she would have been a dream girl. She was amazing at fixing and building computers and phones, creating programs on the computer, and Timmy thought that she was a very good player at video games.

"Timmy…?" He heard her voice, but he was too entranced in her beauty to notice. Slowly, he ran the strands of hair through his fingers. It was gentle, soft, and it seemed to contradict her nature.

"Tecna… keep your eyes closed…" Whispering, he continued to feel the strands of hair.

"Okay…" She wasn't sure what he was doing, but while he was stroking her hair, she couldn't help but feel as if it was a nice sensation. Part of her didn't want him to stop.

Lightly, he brought his fingers down to her cheek. A thumb started to carelessly stroke at her cheek. . _She's too beautiful. What did I do to deserve such a best friend like her? When I saw her this morning kissing Helia… my heart 'sank.' For a split second, I wanted to tackle Helia to the ground to stop it, but I couldn't._

The sensation moved from her hair to her cheek. Wanting to open her eyes, she resisted the urge and continued to remain quiet. Even though she was completely still, Tecna couldn't help but wonder if Timmy could hear her loud and fast beating heart. It felt as if it would burst at any minute now by the gentle touches. _What is he trying to achieve by doing this?_

Continuing his strokes, he slowly stopped and cupped her cheek in his hand. Gulping, he continued to look at her. Pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose, he felt nervous. She was alluring and he couldn't hold himself back. Leaning in, he turned his head to the right. Shyly, he pressed against onto her soft lips. _Forgive me, Tecna._

She could feel as if he was cupping her cheek, but she wasn't sure what else he was going to do. So far, she wasn't hearing any words, which seemed odd. _Maybe he's too shy even if I am not looking directly–_

Then, she felt it. Electrical impulses quickly registered as she felt something on her lips. Finally deciding to open her eyes, she did. They quickly widened as she noticed that Timmy was in front of her. It felt as if her heart burst with all kind of emotions as she couldn't believe her eyes. Taking note that he wasn't watching her and had his eyes closed, she lightly tensed up at the gesture. Closing her eyes again and turning her head toward the right side, she finally pressed her lips back.

A feeling of euphoria was all he registered as he felt Tecna's lips press back on his own. Instead of concentrating on the emotions that were running through his head, he decided to live in the moment for once. Slowly, his hands moved down to her hips. Delicately holding them, he lightly nudged at her to come closer.

When he pulled his hands away, she expected that he would also stop the kiss, but that didn't happen. A strong feeling came over her as she felt his hands on her hips. Taking the hint with the nudging, she slowly scooted a bit closer. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lightly tugged at him to come closer too. Their kiss remained sweet and innocent as they held each other.

Timmy didn't expect her hands to get into his brown-orange locks and to grip them lightly. A strong heat came up to his face as he started to blush at her action. Shutting his eyes tighter, he continued to keep his lips pressed against her. _My heart is beating so fast it feels as if I'm having a heart attack._

There was a feeling inside that she couldn't describe as he slowly started to rub little circles around her hips. It came from inside and felt rather abnormal. Trying to ignore it, she tried to focus on the male genius that wasn't even trying to take the kiss further.

A knock at the door startled them. "Timmy! Tecna!" It was none other than Helia's voice.

Most of the muscles in her body tensed up as her eyes widened at Helia's voice. Pulling away, she felt her cheeks turn slightly red. Looking over to the door, the feeling became stronger.

"That was amazing, Tecna…" Timmy whispered as he tried to ignore the own heat that was on his face.

"What are you two doing in there?" Helia asked, lightly knocking again.

"Timmy, he's going to find out that we were–" She was cut off when the lighting in the room started to quickly flicker on and off.

"Oh…" Staring up at the ceiling, he pushed his glasses up a bit more. "That's interesting… Thankfully they're ceiling lights that are attached with the ceiling."

"Guys? I can hear you." Helia had stopped knocking as he just patiently waited for someone to open the door. His brow rose when he noticed that the small light circle on the door was changing colors. It flickered from red to green and back to red again. "What is going on…?" He whispered.

Finally looking up at the lights, she ignored the feeling of embarrassment. "What do you think is happening now? Do you think this is another clue?"

"Hmm…" Timmy opened his mouth to answer, but his gaming computer that was open, started to reboot. "What…? Wait…" He tried to piece together everything. "Tecna, I don't think it's whoever is behind this." He turned to look at her, but the door opened before he could explain.

Slowly, Helia entered. Looking at the lights flickering and at the computer rebooting itself, his eyes slightly widened. As the door closed behind him, he stared at both of them. "You two… what is going on in here? Is this one of your experiments, Timmy?"

"Actually… it isn't." Adjusting his glasses by lightly moving them up with his index finger, he stared at the female genius. "Tecna… I'd like for you to calm down. I want to make an observation to see if my guess is correct."

The magenta-haired girl was already starting to calm down, but knowing that the situation didn't seem harmful, it was soothing. Looking over at Helia, she decided to ignore him. After two complete minutes, she calmed down.

Light after light stopped flickering. Timmy's gaming computer seemed to have stayed on, but it didn't do anything else.

"Hmm… very interesting." Timmy noted, looking around.

"What's very interesting?" Helia raised a brow, wondering what his best friend was concluding by all of the actions that were happening. "Do you know something?"

"It's only a hypothesis, but it's the best guess." He gave a nod, but turned to look at Tecna. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, looking at the lights. Turning to him, she seemed to have a confused look wash over her. "Timmy… if you know what's going on, then why don't you explain it? I don't have the slightest idea what just happened."

"Well…" Deciding to leave the part out of their intimate, but cute moment, he began. "Helia seemed to have startled you when he knocked on the door. The lights seemed to have flickered when your emotions were haywire. As for the computer, it only turned on after you started to panic."

"What's your point, Timmy?" Helia asked, looking at him confused.

"I'm not completely sure yet, but…" He trailed off. Reaching over, he gripped Tecna's hand lightly. "Are you ready to hear this? Helia, you have to promise me that you won't call us crazy and try to believe us."

Helia thought about that for a moment, but gave a small nod. "Okay."

Tecna lightly wrapped her digits around his hand. "I'm ready to hear it."

"Tecna… Technology has been able to talk to you and electricity is connected to it. When you were startled, your emotions caused you to do everything that happened moments ago."

"I'm still not following." Helia said.

"…" She remained quiet, waiting for the rest of his words.

"Tecna… I believe that you have powers that are linked with technology and electricity."


	5. Risky Clues

"Do you mind explaining it one more time?" The pacifist asked.

"Sure, but I'll do it when I get back." The brown-orange haired genius stood up as he looked at the magenta-haired girl. A smile graced his lips. "I'm keeping my end of the deal. Let me walk you to your dorm."

It was unexpected news and that thought had never crossed her mind. Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat at him saying that statement. Deciding not to argue with him, she stood up and looked over at a confused Helia. Tecna wasn't sure what to say, but she followed Timmy out. She followed the invisible trail that kept them from being seen from the cameras. "Say, Timmy…" She trailed off after a while when they were out in the parking lot. "Do you think he'll believe you or do you think he'll ask any question that he can think of?"

"I hope it's the first option. I really don't want to stay on topic as much more than I need to. Besides, it's Thursday. I'd like to study for an exam I have tomorrow." Looking up at the parking lot lights, he knew that they were fixed a week ago. It was still hard to adjust since it seemed that the lights were too bright.

Stopping outside of the girls' dormitory, the female genius turned to face him. An expected look covered her features, but in the end, she gripped her fists a bit. It seemed that it was hard to say what was truly on her mind.

"Goodnight, Tecna." Lightly placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Ignoring his own blush, he smiled at her before continuing to stand in place. It seemed that he got the hint when she didn't seem to move. "Tecna… about the kiss we shared…" He felt like clearing his throat to push the nervousness away, but didn't. "It's okay. I know we have a lot to think about. Don't stress yourself out."

She opened her mouth to start to speak, but he beat her to it. A smile covered her features as she thought about his words carefully. "Thanks, Timmy." Making a bold move, she wrapped her arms around him. Leaning in, she placed her soft lips on his.

"You're welcome, Te–" Hazel eyes widened when he registered what was happening. His cheeks became heated again as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss back. It felt almost as magical as the one they had back in his dorm. Not taking it any further, he pulled away slightly. "Sweet dreams, Tecna."

"Sweet dreams, Timmy." The female genius smiled as she pulled completely away. Waving to him, she walked in her dorm. It felt as if her heart was beating too quickly as she continued to replay the images in her mind. A loving sigh escaped as she walked into her dorm room. Noticing Musa already asleep, she decided not to wake her to discuss the evening's events. There would be enough time for that later. Lying in her bed, she couldn't stop the smile that was still on her lips. Lightly touching her lips with her hand, she covered her eyes with her other arm. "Timmy…" Trailing off, her voice sounded as if she was saying the name in a loving manner.

Returning back to his dorm, he too, couldn't help but think about the beautiful female genius. Staring at the door, he was surprised to notice that the door was slightly cracked open. "That's weird…" Muttering under his breath, he reached out to the door handle. Opening the door, his eyes slightly widened at all of the guests that were in there. "Guys?"

"Hey, Timmy." Brandon greeted with a smile on his face. "We came here because we wanted answers."

His heart completely sank to the floor at that. It felt as if coldness washed over his circulating blood. "Uh…" Shifting his attention to Helia, he noticed that his best friend was looking directly at him. Before he could analyze the look he had on his face, he felt an arm wrap around him, making his glasses go a bit askew.

"Yeah, man." Brandon's voice was near his ear. "We want to know details about what you're going to do about Tecna."

Tecna. They wanted to talk about Tecna? His heart seemed to have quickly raced as he wondered if the color of his face drained. "What… what about Tecna?" He stuttered, trying not to gaze at Helia to give anything away.

"We want to know when you're going to make a damn move, you nerd." Riven's voice broke the silence. "We all know you like her and we're tired of just watching you two giggle around technology. When are you going to get the guts to ask her out? Or are you waiting for her to ask _you_ out?"

A huge wave of relief washed over him as he relaxed. It seemed that his shoulders slightly slouched at the questions that magenta-haired man threw his way. That's the subject that they wanted to talk about? That was great. No, even better than great! "I… I… um…" Shaking his head a bit, he pulled away from Brandon's embrace to sit down on his own bed. "We had an incident tonight."

"Incident?" Sky finally spoke up, a small smile on his face. "What type of incident? Tell us." His voice was ordering.

"I, uh…" Trying to find the words, he stared at his friends. "We were just talking on the bed and… She opened up to me." A small smile came onto his face as he recalled the moment. "I wanted to open up to her too. I told her to close her eyes. Then, I started to stroke her hair and we kissed." The heat from earlier was up to cheeks.

"My man!" Brandon said, sitting next to Timmy and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close. "Are you two an official couple now, then?"

"Ah, well, no." Pushing up his glasses before they became more askew, he shook his head. "It seemed obvious that we both have a lot to think about and I'll let her tell me what she wants to do."

"What?" Riven asked, a bewildered expression on his face. "That's not how you get a girlfriend. You tell them what you want and they decide from there. Haven't you heard that women like men taking control?"

Sky scoffed at that. "Riven, girls don't like being possessions."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Flora confessed to me." Helia said, staring at all of them. "There was nothing wrong with that." He gave a small smile toward Timmy's direction. "Take all the time you need. There's a lot going on right now and the time you need is perfectly fine. Besides…" Trailing off, his eyes shifted toward his magenta-haired friend. "Didn't Musa make the first move with your relationship?"

"That was a low blow." Crossing his arms, Riven frowned and looked elsewhere. "Fine, whatever. Do what you want."

Completely ignoring that comment, the male genius smiled at all of them. There was happiness he couldn't put into words. They were all his real friends now and it seemed as if just yesterday he was in high school – being bullied and friendless with only Helia at his side. "Thank you, guys."

"Now, hold on." Placing his hands on his knees, he stared at him. A frown was on his face. "You said you both kissed, right? Did she like it? Was it a French kiss?"

"Riven." Sky glared at him. "That's personal."

Even though his cheeks were getting back to their normal color, he couldn't help but feel it return. "I… uh… well…"

"Hey. You don't have to answer that." Brandon stated, "That stays between you and Tecna, got it?"

"When you do get together and you're in a serious relationship, you better tell us when you get laid." The magenta-haired boy's voice sounded slightly threatening.

"…" Timmy opened his mouth, but couldn't form any sounds or words. His cheeks were now red.

"Riven." Sky frowned more at him, the glare intensifying. "Enough, will you?"

"Like I said," Brandon muttered. "That stays between you and her."

Helia could only shake his head in disappointment.

"What did I say wrong this time?" It felt as if everyone was turning against him.

"Anyways, we should go." The brunette walked to the door. "We have class tomorrow and it's late. Goodnight you two." He walked out, waiting for Sky to go to their dorm.

The blond followed after him, waving to the three in the room. "Goodnight, guys."

"This is the last time I care for you, nerd." Standing up, Riven pushed his hands into his pockets and walked outside. Closing the door behind him, he took the opposite direction that the other two took.

"It's late, but I would like to know what's going on." Helia's gentle voice broke the silence after the three left.

"Sure," Timmy nodded slightly. "To answer your question from earlier… Strange things have been happening around lately. Tecna and I took notice and we decided to think about the situation carefully. I'm not going to go into full detail since there is a high probability you won't believe me, but when you knocked on the door, you startled her. Her powers started to act up, which caused the door to register on and off, the lights to flicker, and for my gaming computer to turn on."

"You don't think I'll believe you?" The pacifist sat down on his own bed, taking note that everything he said. "Timmy, go ahead and explain it to me. I want to know. If there is anything I can do, I'd like to help."

Recalling the conversation he had with the female genius, he shook his head slightly. "Helia… We don't want you to get mixed up in this situation. What if something happens between you and Flora? Or she finds out that you've been keeping a secret from her? That wouldn't go well with both of you."

"My decision is that I want to know. Whether Flora and I fight, that is the consequence I'll face when and if we get there." Leaning forward, he placed his digits together in a manner that made him seemed as if he was thinking deeply about the situation.

"I still don't think that's a good idea. If it does come to that, I don't mind taking the blame." The genius was quick to answer.

A light frown came onto Helia's features. "Why would you take the blame for me?"

"You've always been there in my high school days. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you. Besides, you've always been the protector and I've always been the weak link."

Hearing him explain, his frown turned into a smile. "That's what best friends do for each other."

The statement seemed to have made him stop in his tracks before he uttered another word. It was the first time that he had heard those specific words from a friend. Instead of arguing it further, he took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Are you sure that you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

Nodding at the sentence, he started to explain everything that Tecna and he had hypothesized up to this point. Staring at a silent Helia, he asked the question that he dreaded. "Do you think we're crazy?"

Snapping out of his gaze, his eyes looked directly into his best friend's. "I don't think you're crazy at all. I also don't think that she's crazy. Now, it makes better sense. Speaking of making sense…" Extending his arms behind him as pedestals, he went back to a distant memory. "I did have a nightmare similar to the one you both are describing. I was in this blue and white suit with an orange pendant that held the blue cape together. Flora was dressed up in a pink skirt and a pink top. It was glittery. She had these light green wings. After confessing her love to me, this pendant appeared on her chest." Deciding to leave it at that, he left out the passionate kiss they shared.

"Really?" Hazel eyes widened at the news. "Wow… that could be another clue. Tell me Helia, did it feel as if it was the past?"

"Yeah…" It seemed as if there was a spark in his eyes. "You're right. It did feel like it was in the past for some weird reason. How did you know?"

"We had similar dreams. It wasn't only that, but a lot of more situations that we were able to piece together." Finding confidence that his best friend had another similar situation, he told him what they experienced earlier in the day – he had excluded that part earlier. After a while, the genius took a deep breath and leaned back into his bed.

"You're telling me that's why you were upset? You thought I kissed Tecna?" Helia shook his head a bit. "Timmy, I would never do that. When you're deep in love, you wouldn't leave that person for anyone."

A nervous smile was on his features. "Yeah… tell me about it… I'm sorry about earlier. I should have talked to you."

The pacifist held up his hand. "You were in a deep emotional state and needed time to be alone, that's alright with me."

"You sure get your friends, don't you?" Stretching a bit, he lets a sigh escape his lips. "Thanks, it means a lot."

"I don't get all of them…" Helia trailed off, a small smile coming onto his lips. "Riven."

Timmy couldn't help but chuckle. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day, it was almost as if it was the same routine for the magenta-haired girl. Musa wouldn't immediately wake up, so she left the alarm for exactly five more minutes. Deciding to take her laptop to breakfast, she was typing away while a half-eaten apple was next to her. Her fingers seemed to have moved on their own as she continued to look at different pages from the World Wide Web. The Internet wasn't being that useful since nobody seemed to have the same coincidences.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?"

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she stopped her typing. Looking over, she noticed that it was Timmy. Smiling a bit, she shook her head and went back to her screen. Feeling him sit oddly close to her, she recalled the kiss they had in their room, which made her cheeks color. Pushing it aside, she continued looking at the articles. "I'm trying to see if I can find any similar incidents in the area or in the city, but it only seems as if the lamps were caused by bad installation."

He began to eat the pancakes, waffles, and French toast he had gotten. "I told Helia last night about what we were concluding. He promised me this morning that he wasn't going to tell Flora or anyone else, but he would keep his eyes open. Also, he said he had a bad dream similar to ours. The blue and white outfit was in his dream and he noticed that Flora had green wings."

Once again, she stopped her fingers from fully typing what she wanted. Blinking a bit, she stared at the letters of articles on the search engine page. "Wait, you're saying that he said she had green wings? What else?"

"That she had a pink outfit. Why? Does that mean anything to you, Tecna?"

"It does… that was the same outfit she had in my dream." Shaking her head, she let out a small sigh. "I don't understand what all of this means." Reaching up, she lightly held her head as she stared at her keyboard.

"We'll figure it out. We just need to wait a bit longer." Noticing that she seemed frustrated, he reached over and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

A small smile graced her lips as she felt it. "I know, but I'm worried what the next move will be. Maybe I should try to look for those three girls in the school."

"Do you know how large this school is? I don't think you'll be able to find anyone." Pulling back his arm, he continued to eat his breakfast.

"If I look in person, then I probably won't be able to find all three of them, but…" Trailing off, her teal eyes stared at the reflection of herself and Timmy on the computer screen. "If I am able to hack into the server of the school network, I'm sure I would be able to get access to the files of the students who are enrolled here."

His hazel eyes widened in surprise as he couldn't believe the words she was saying. He could feel the flutter in his heart, but he pushed it aside and shook his head. A worried expression covered his features. "Tecna…" Trailing off, he thought of what to say. "That's… That's too dangerous. The technology here at the school will be able to easily trace the IP address back your laptop or trace it to the username and password you use to gain access to the Wi-Fi."

"That's a high probable scenario, but I'm going to re-route the IP address to make it seem as if it came from another country. It'll be a lot of servers, of course." Nodding her head, she continued staring at her computer.

"Tecna, they'll still be able to trace it back to you. It's too dangerous. Do you know how illegal it is to hack into the school network just to look at documents? That's probably a felony." Timmy said, not knowing what the law books said.

"I guess I only have one shot, but I'm going to ask my computer here to change its own IP address."

"Wait, what? That's not possible. When you're assigned one–"

A loud noise stopped him in his tracks as the bell announced that classes were starting in a few minutes.

"I'll be alright, Timmy. Besides, I'm still running all possible scenarios that would go wrong with this." Packing her laptop into her backpack, she gave the apple one last bite. Staring at the last piece of French toast, she smiled a bit. "Do you mind if I eat it?"

"I can help you, if you want me to…" He shook his head, offering the plate with the food.

Reaching over, her slim fingers grabbed the piece and dipped it into the syrup lake. Taking the complete bite, she smiled at him.

After realizing what this meant, he felt his cheeks dust lightly with pink. It was an indirect kiss.

"Let's get to class."

"Uh, s-sure."

Throughout Calculus II, Ms. Calcolo only assigned a packet that had multiple problems. Of course, these problems had sub-problems, which got on everyone's nerves. In total, it was ten problems with each having four mini problems, which totaled in forty problems. Both Timmy and Tecna got through half of them, but the bell rang before they could continue anymore.

During the computer class, all of them learned the necessities of building a website: Padding, boarder, margins, alignment, and other basic things. Of course, Timmy and Tecna got it almost immediately, but Riven and Musa couldn't get it to work. It was frustrating, but after a while, the two geniuses helped their friends. Well, at first, Riven denied, but since the assignment was due at the end of the class, he gave in.

The rest of the classes were only lectures to both students and it covered new topics. Currently, Aisha, Mirta, Timmy, and Tecna were in chemistry class while Professor Chimico was going over the man-made elements of the periodic table.

"Now, class," Pointing to the board, he stared at everyone. "This little history lesson will be made into a quiz next class on Monday. I expect for all of you to be prepared and to know everything about these discoveries. As bonus questions, there will be other scientists on there that discovered the normal elements that we see all over Earth. Now, class dismissed." Closing the book, he started to get prepared to leave. Not soon after, the bell had rung, ending the day of school.

"So, what are you two doing right now?" Aisha turned around and smiled.

Mirta took note and blinked slightly. She went back to putting her school supplies back in her red and black backpack.

"Oh, uh…" Timmy trailed off.

"Timmy and I are going to play video games right now." Tecna said confidently.

"Wait, what?" He asked in a disbelief voice.

"Really?" Aisha seemed to have a slight disappointed tone. "All you two do is play video games most of the time. Don't you two want to do something more fun?"

"Like what?" Her voice sounded as if it was slightly challenging.

"I don't know… maybe…" The female brunette trailed off.

"Watch a movie." Mirta jumped into the conversation. "Or maybe you two can build a super-fast computer together." Smiling a bit, she gave a nod.

"That sounds like a good idea, girls." The magenta-haired girl nodded a bit. "Come on, Timmy. We should go watch a movie in your dorm." Standing up, she waved to the girls as she walked out of the classroom.

"What?" Blinking behind his red framed classes, he wasn't sure what just happened the last few seconds. "Okay… I guess." After putting on his backpack, he followed after her.

"That was weird…" Aisha trailed off, slightly narrowing her eyes toward the door.

"Isn't love _always_ weird?" Mirta teased. "Come on, Aisha. I bet you they've started to secretly go out with one another. You can see it in their eyes. They seem to sparkle each time they lay eyes on each other."

She gave a small chuckle at her friend's conclusion. "Don't their eyes sparkle each time they see the newest piece of technology that's out in the market in the magazine?"

"Well, that too, but that sparkle is different." Giving a small sigh, Mirta smiled and placed her hands on her cheeks. "I wonder how it's like to be in love like that…"

"You don't need a man." She shook her head and held up a finger. "You're fine just the way you are. Remember that you don't need a man to complete you."

"I don't think I need a man to complete me, but… maybe to spend time with, to be best friends with, and to cuddle with." Mirta gave a small shrug. "I think I should try to see who's interested in me and go from there." Her voice was hesitant.

"…" Aisha gave a small sigh and shook her head. Standing up, the grabbed her backpack. "They're not worth it. Not even a second chance." Rolling her eyes, she walked out of the chemistry classroom.

"I wonder what's up with her…" Mirta's voice trailed off as she looked over at the girls that were surrounding Professor Chimico. Shaking her head a bit, she grabbed her things and left. Walking the halls, she tried to find any sign of Lucy, but couldn't. It was until she reached a certain hallway that she spotted her green-haired best friend. Holding up an arm, she opened her mouth to greet her, but remained quiet due to the three girls around her.

"You're telling me that you want me to go after them and to take a picture?" Lucy seemed to have a confused expression toward all of them.

"That's exactly what we're saying. You want to be one of us, don't you?" The one with snow-white hair crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Or do you want to be lame with that stupid Mirta girl?"

Her heart sank as she heard those words. Was that the reason why she was ignoring her? Putting down her arm, she continued to watch the four girls, listening.

"I don't see why you want me to take a picture of the screen." Lucy shook her head a bit. "Why does it matter to you, Icy?"

"It matters because it matters." Her eyes seemed to have sent an icy glare her way. "If you can't do it, then we'll get someone else to do it. Got that?"

"Come on, Icy. You're scaring the poor girl." The brunette with the purple outfit and sunglasses spoke. The chuckle seemed to have betrayed the words she said.

"Shut up, Darcy." The third one hissed, glaring over at her.

"Hey," Glaring at her friend, she pointed an accused finger. "At least I'm trying to help, unlike you, Stormy."

"Girls." Icy didn't need to look back toward them as her venomous voice was heard. "Now, are you going to go and take a photograph or are you going to keep being friends with that loser? You know, at the school dance that's coming up they're going to vote her the ugliest girl in all of Alfea Fountain."

It was like a stab to her heart as her eyes teared up. She couldn't believe it as she continued concentrating on Lucy. What was her friend going to say? A large amount of hope was there as she lightly gripped the backpack straps.

"You mean they're not going to nominate me?" Her best friend asked with a bewildered expression.

"We'll make you beautiful." Stormy smirked. "As long as you get us that picture of the computer screen. Right now, Timmy and Tecna are out in the courtyard. Do you think you can handle it or not?"

"I…" Lucy's voice trailed off, but then a spark of determination came into her eyes. "I'm going to do it!"

"Good girl." Icy slowly smiled. "Now, get us that picture later or tomorrow morning. You know where our dorm is." Waving her hand, she started to walk away with Darcy and Stormy.

Watching them go, Mirta didn't hesitate to quickly run away from the scene. Pushing the doors open, she ignored the blinding light. Blinking, she looked around. "Come on… she said the courtyard. Dammit, I need to find them before Lucy does." Quickly running, she tried to find a familiar face, but didn't spot any. "Note to self, Mirta… ask for their phone numbers."

"My laptop is nearly fully charged, I didn't use it all day." Tecna said as she opened it up. "Well, almost fully charged. Right now it's at 93%. I'm sure that'll be enough."

"Tecna, are you sure you want to do this? I mean… what if you get caught? Maybe we should wait for another clue. You know, instead of risking our scholarships and freedom." He tried to reason with her, knowing the seriousness of the crime.

"Timmy… I don't think I can wait that long. Theoretically speaking, let's say we do wait. What if something happens during the time frame or the clue is one of our friends breaking up?" She shook her head a bit. "I can't, Timmy. They're all my good friends and if we can find more information about the three girls, then that's better."

The brown-orange haired genius remained quiet while he listened to her, knowing that there was no way to talk her out of it. A small sigh escaped as he pushed up his red glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Okay." Looking at their reflection on the screen, he lightly gripped his beige vest. "Let's think about this first. What if you go in and out undetected? Maybe you can fool the main computer that you're not an intruder and that you're one of the computers that have access to the files."

"That might work…" Lightly moving her finger over the touchpad when the screen turned black, she thought about it. "What if there's a password?"

"Tecna, if you can't do this, then…"

"Timmy, I'm going to do this." She cut him off.

"I can do it for you." He finished.

"Wait, what?" Her teal eyes looked at him with a baffled expression. "You're saying that you know how to hack?"

"I…" Moving his hand to the back of his head, he nervously scratched at it. "I do know what to do in this particular type of situation."

"Why?"

"I…" He quickly decided to tell her. "In high school, I was always the loner and the bullied guy. I spent most of my time learning about computers, networks, and security. Then this guy wanted to post a certain picture of me and… well… he did. It was an embarrassing one and I didn't want people to actually see it. I decided to do the unthinkable and to hack his computer with my own and delete the picture permanently while deleting it from the site. I never got caught and they didn't believe him since there was no evidence of it left." Shrugging a bit, he looked elsewhere.

As he recalled his story, she couldn't help but feel her heart slowly start to race. Next to her was a cybercriminal, but she didn't seem to care. His motive was personal, but for the right reasons. Reaching out, she slowly wrapped her arms around both of him. "I'm sorry." It was an irrational whisper. She wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, but it was as if the words came out instinctively.

Ignoring the quickening beating of his heart, he slowly returned her gesture. Hugging her back and wrapping his arms around her a bit tighter, he gave a small smile. "Thanks, Tec." Timmy couldn't finish her name, feeling as if her two words were the most powerful ones he had ever heard from anybody.

Her teal eyes slightly widened at that as she put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him at arms-length. "Tec. You said it. No, what I mean is…" She tried to explain, but it was difficult to contain the emotions. "You said that in my dream. That nickname."

"Nickname?" He asked with a shocked expression, slowly taking her hands in his own. "Tec… that's what I called you in your dream? Do you think this is another clue?"

"I don't know, but I think those dreams are the key to this whole thing. I mean, think about it. Helia had a specific dream about Flora being a winged creature while I had the same dream. The connection of our dream is that you two were wearing these exact same blue outfits. Now, the nickname. Something is going on." Looking over at the computer, she pulled her hands away. "Those three girls may be able to give us more information."

"Or they might think we're crazy. Tecna, let me just see what their files have." Smiling a bit, he pushed up the red glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Maybe we can go further than just the school's database. I can hack into the police's database if you'd like."

"Wait, Timmy… that's a bit extreme." A worried feature covered her face. "You can get arrested and then you'd go to jail for years. I can't let you do that."

"Let me ask you this. Tecna, how strongly do you believe in this whole thing?"

Instead of quickly answering, she stared into his hazel eyes. "Timmy…"

"I know what I'm doing." This time, he placed his hands on her shoulders lightly. "I'm willing to do it to get to the bottom of this. Besides, I've already made up my mind."

A saddened look covered her teal orbs as she gave a small sigh. For some reason, it seemed that her emotions skyrocketed around him. It wasn't only that, but he seemed to have taken care of her and she wasn't sure how to take that. Mostly, she took care of herself. "…Okay, but use my computer if you're that confident in your skill."

His hazel eyes widened as he seemed to be hesitant on the thought, but he let go of her shoulders as he stared at the opened laptop. After hesitating, he gave a nod. "Okay." Knowing that it was a huge risk due to the IP address being traced, he decided to give it a shot.

Tecna's delicate hands slowly wrapped around the laptop and she moved it towards him. "Go ahead. I'll be here to help you if anything goes wrong." Nodding a bit, she looked at the computer. So far, it had been quiet, but if they needed extra help, then she would ask for assistance.

"Thanks." He gave a small smile. Reaching over, he placed his hands on the propper position as he looked at the screen. "You don't mind if I actually look inside to see how fast it goes, right?"

"Not at all." Looking around, she didn't notice anybody watching. Staring at the screen, she slowly scooted closer.

"Everything seems fine." Pushing up his glasses again, he looked over at the connection. "Let's see…" It seemed as if a look of concentration overcame him as he started to quickly type a lot. His eyes went from one part of the screen to the other, but his fingers never stopped. Windows appeared and disappeared as he lightly leaned closer.

Her eyes couldn't help but trail as his fingers did all of the work. It was amazing to see him working at his fullest potential in front of her since the computer class they couldn't be like this. Most of the material, the two geniuses already knew. Deciding to continue watching, Tecna slowly placed her head on his shoulder. Teal orbs trailed from one part of the screen to another, trying to figure out what the male genius was doing. "You've done this more before, haven't you? It wasn't only once."

"I… I kind of have." Deciding to only answer with that, his fingers continued to swiftly move across the keyboard. "I'm in. You said those three letters were all you knew about the three girls, right?"

"Right. One was wearing blue, the other one was wearing purple, and the third one was mostly wearing a dark pink." Remembering her dream, she slightly wrapped her arms around his torso. It felt different to be this close and to be this intimate with anybody, but there was a small part of her that liked it.

"Let's see." Looking at the program, he shifted his eyes over to the clock. "I don't know how much time I have before the server thinks that I'm an intruder instead of someone that it knows."

"Four minutes." A computerized voice said.

Tecna knew that voice immediately. It was her laptop, no doubt. "Four minutes." She repeated, taking note that he got through the firewall with ease.

"Four minutes?" Timmy questioned, but didn't give it a second thought. Continuing to type, he stared at a list of names that appeared before them. "I, D, and S, right?" He quickly pushed a few keys and the list seemed to have narrowed. "We should narrow it down more before going through all of these students. At this rate, we won't have time. There are approximately 60,000 students."

"I know…" Shaking her head a bit, she let out a small sigh. "Reduce the list down to only females. They're most likely around our ages, so narrow it down to eighteen, nineteen, and twenty."

"Reducing it down to female makes it around approximately 31,000 students." Tapping the keys with swift movement, he entered the requirements that she was saying. "Between those age ranges, now it's 4,000 students. Is there anything else?"

"Three minutes." The computerized voice said.

It seemed as if her adrenalin was starting to course through her veins as she tried to recall the dream in detail. Time wasn't on their side and the more she thought about it, the more her emotions were taking over. "One… Ice." Thinking about it, she knew that had to be a sign. "One of them used ice in the dream. Look up a female between that age range with the name Ice or Icy."

"Ice or Icy…" Typing in the names, he pulled up two pictures of two girls. "Do you recognize any of these two girls, Tecna?"

Her teal eyes widened as the icy witch from her dream appeared. "Icy…" Reading the name, she pointed with her index finger. "That's the girl. Does she have any sisters?"

"Two minutes."

Trying to ignore it, she subconsciously wrapped her arms around the male genius more. "We have two minutes."

Sweat started to cover his forehead as he felt rather nervous. Looking deeper into Icy's file, he gave a small nod. "Darcy and Stormy." Moving his fingers faster than before, he pulled up their pictures. "What about these girls, Tecna? Are these the ones you saw in your dream?"

"Yes." She could tell that they were dressed differently, but that nothing had changed. The cocky smirks and looks in their eyes were the exact same. "Those two are the ones. What are their schedules?"

"One minute."

"I…" Trying to click, he bit down on his lip a bit.

"Timmy, you have one minute. Abort the task and get out of there." An instinctual feeling said that he wasn't going to make it.

"I can do it." He reasoned, trying to beat the seconds that would doom them.

"Get out of there, Timmy." Her voice sounded sterner. Wrapping her arms around him more, she felt the nervousness finally settle in.

"I can do it." Staring at the three schedules in front of him, he quickly took a screenshot.

"Thirty seconds." The computer voiced.

"Timmy!"

Instead of replying to her, he let his fingers race over the keyboard. His brows showed that they were in deep concentration.

"Ten seconds." The laptop reminded her.

She squeezed his torso more, biting down on her lip. The worried expression seemed to turned into one of fear.

"Five seconds."

Realization seemed to have settled in, but the clicking noises continued.

"Three seconds."

The fingers never stopped moving across the keyboard.

"One second."

"Timmy!" Tecna yelled, not being able to contain her nervousness anymore.

"Done!" Clicking the last key, a wave of relief washed over his body. A sigh escaped his lips as he wrapped his arm around her. "It's done, Tecna. It's done." Leaning in, he kissed her magenta hair as he wrapped his arm around her a bit tighter.

"Time is up."

It was close. Too close, but he seemed to have finally done it. Letting out a sigh of her own, she wrapped his arms around him more. "Let's not… do that with the police records." The adrenalin she was running on made her hands slightly shake. "Let's… not…" Muttering, she hugged him closer.

"Everything is fine." His own hands were shaking as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair. A small smile came onto his features. It seemed as if the adrenalin high wasn't wearing off and it felt exhilarating at knowing what he had just done. "Everything is okay, Tecna."

"You idiot…" Mumbling, she closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. She didn't even think about how the word was a contradiction.

"Maybe… but I knew I could do it." Smiling, he wrapped both arms around her this time.

A small blush came onto her cheeks as she noticed what situation they were in. Instead of voicing her thoughts or observation, she took note that his figure felt different. Thinking back on their pervious conversations, it seemed that he worked out more than his high school years. Thinking about her dream, she took note that the Timmy in front of her was slowly starting to become like the Timmy in her dream. "Um, uh…" Stuttering, she looked elsewhere. "You were amazing."

Now, it was his turn to blush a light pink color as he heard her compliment. Those three words made his heart skip a beat. Not saying another word, he tried to think of something to reply. He wasn't sure, but before he could register what he was saying, he said, "You are too."

Pulling away slightly to look up at him, her teal eyes stared right into his hazel. Without knowing it, she lightly gripped his beige vest. Her heart was quickly beating as she could hear the sound in her own ears. "Timmy…" Her voice trailed off.

Acting rather bold, he lightly brought up a hand to cup her cheek. The smile never left his lips as his eyes slightly lowered. "Tecna…" Even after three weeks of knowing each other, he couldn't help but feel as if the name was a beautiful word to say. Staring to lean in, he felt his lips closely close in on hers.

"Lucy!" A voice broke them out of their romantic moment.

"Mirta?" The other girl asked as a frown came onto her lips. "What do you want? I'm busy!"

"Give me that camera!" The other girl yelled, trying to reach for it.

Both geniuses turned their attention away from each other to watch the scene that was playing out a couple of feet away from them. They quickly pulled away, feeling rather nervous of the public display of affection they were showing – finally taking note of it.

"Get your hands off of me!" Lucy yelled as she held out the digital camera far away from her.

"I know what you're doing! The mean girls put you up to it!" Mirta reached out, trying to take it from her.

"What's it to you? What's your problem, anyways, Mirta?" Her friend glared.

"You're doing something horrible! I don't want Tecna and Timmy to get in trouble just because of one picture!"

"Picture?" Timmy asked, confusion coating his voice.

"Why would we get in…" The female genius' eyes widened at the realization. "She took a picture of you hacking!" Before even thinking, she stood up and ran over to the two girls.

"Tecna, wait!"

Mirta didn't seem to give up as she continued reaching for the digital device. A frown was on her features. "Give me the camera! That picture is worth to them for a reason! I don't want my friends in trouble!"

"Friends?" Lucy scoffed. "They're more of your friends than I am? That shows where we are!" She continued to push, trying to get away. Her fingers quickly registered at the camera was snatched out of her hand. "What? Hey!" The next words out of her mouth were stopped short when she noticed Tecna staring right at her.

"Why are you spying on me and Timmy?" The magenta-haired girl held the camera at the her back, hiding it from view. "What's going on?"

"None of your business!" Lucy was quick to spat as she shot a glare. "If you don't give me back my camera, then I'm going to go to Principal Faragonda and tell her that you stole it!"

"No," Tecna spoke while Mirta remained quiet with saddened eyes. "You have no right to claim that when you were the one that was spying. If you do tell the principal of what I've done, then you're just incriminating yourself."

"Tecna, hold on… Icy, Darcy, and Stormy put her up to this. She's innocent." Mirta spoke up.

That made her blood freeze on the spot at the mention of the three names. "What?" Her voice was covered in disbelief as question after question ran through her mind. "You're telling me those three put you up to this?"

"Just give me back my camera. It's none of your business. Or yours." Lucy turned and glared at Mirta straight in the eyes.

"It is my business when you take photos of me and Timmy." A frown was on her features. Deciding that deleting them may not be enough, she opened the digital camera up. Taking out the SD card, she handed it back. "Here."

"Hey!" Lucy frowned as she snatched it back. "I want that part too!"

"I'll return it to you once I've made sure that everything is deleted." Pocketing the SD card, she crossed her arms. "I'm not going to go to the principal, but consider this a warning. I don't want you to mess with us again."

"Tch'." It was a noise that came out of her mouth as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, smartass." Walking away, she shoved Mirta over.

Mirta shook her head a bit while rubbing her shoulder. Looking at Tecna, she gave a small smile. "Thanks… for all of this."

"I still don't understand or see how she was your best friend back when you two were young."

"She's… changed a lot recently." Mirta tried to defend her now ex-best friend that walked away. "She wasn't like that at all. We used to have slumber parties, hang out after school, and even tell each other's secrets. It all changed after I changed my classes and started to hang out with all of you. Besides, she started to hang out with those stupid girls." Gripping her fists, she fought back the tears that she wanted to shed. "She was so nice to me and now she's mean like everybody else." Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes with the black sleeve of the jacket she was wearing. Sniffing a bit, she shook her head more, as if trying to deny what her ex-best friend had become. Smiling a bit, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Are you and Timmy an official couple now? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt the two of you kissing, but she was going to get away."

The blush returned to her features as she listened to the question and to what she witnessed. "I… uh… we haven't fully discussed it and giving a solid answer without knowing what he is thinking is…"

Mirta seemed to have smiled lightly at that. She held up her hand and shook her head lightly. "It's okay. I understand. I'll let you two be. I'll see you in chemistry class on Monday." Waving her hand, she walked off. The saddened look on her face betrayed the smile.

Staring at her leave, she shook her head a bit. None of it made sense, but it seemed as if it was possible that this was another clue. Going back to Timmy, she sat down at her spot.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"None of it made sense. The three girls we just looked up made Lucy take a picture of the screen. Mirta was yelling about how she didn't want us in trouble, but other than that, I'm not sure." Taking out the SD card, she looked at the blue item. "Our answer should be in here."

Hazel eyes stared at the small item, but he shifted his gaze toward one slot Tecna's computer had.

Inserting it, she waited for the program to register. After that, she stared at the latest pictures, but was surprised that the last picture was of Lucy and Mirta at a concert. "There's nothing here."

"Do you think she deleted it?" The brown-orange haired genius asked.

Clicking a few buttons on the camera, she took note of all the pictures that were deleted. Looking at the last one, she took note that it wasn't their photo. Shaking her head, she gave a small frown. "Nothing. Mirta seems to have caught her in time."

"Hmm…" A small hum escaped his throat. "I don't understand why those three would want to get us in trouble."

"What if they're not allies, Timmy? What if they're just enemies like in my dream?" Shaking her head, she lightly tapped her fingers on the table. "I'm not sure how this is another clue or another way of solving the puzzle, but I don't think they'll be able to help us."

"Tecna, did you or your friends do anything to upset them? Maybe if we find out the cause why they dislike you, then we can get another clue."

"We haven't done anything. I don't know who these girls are, but I'm not sure if the other girls do." She stared at her computer. "Maybe I should ask them."

Nodding a bit, he stood up. "Come on, let me walk you back to your dorm?"

The magenta-haired genius couldn't help but smile at that. No matter what, it seemed as if he was always the gentleman. "Sure." Standing up and closing her laptop, she put it into her backpack. "Timmy, I know this is sudden, but… would you like to hang out Saturday and Sunday together?"

He hesitated at the question, knowing that he had nothing planned except to study and finish the calculus homework. Nervousness washed over him as he thought about it. "Uh, sure, Tecna…" Trailing off, he got the boldness to ask. "Do you mean like a romantic date?"

Pink seemed to have dusted on her cheeks, but the smile on her lips couldn't help but grow bigger. "Are you asking me?"

Knowing that this would be his only chance, he decided to take the next step. "Yes, Tecna. Would you like to go out with me?" It was difficult to not fiddle with his clothes or his fingers. He wasn't sure what to make of it. "I mean. Saturday we can hang out if you want, but I'd like a romantic date with you on Sunday?" It came out more as a question instead of a statement. "If you don't have anything to do, of course."

A giggle escaped her lips as she couldn't help but think that it was an adorable response. "I'd like to go out with you on Sunday, Timmy." Placing her backpack on, she felt her heart start to flutter and race. "I know that statistics says that there are a lot of ways to date, but would you like to steady date? As in…"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" His confidence was slowly going rising.

"Yes." Now, it was her turn to be nervous as she started to lightly fiddle with her fingers. "If you don't want to, then that's fine. I know with the current situation at hand, we have to do a lot of research to find out what is–"

As she was rambling, he lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. Leaning in, he tried to press his lips towards hers, but could feel himself trip over his own feet. His hazel eyes widened, but he quickly and instinctively wrapped his arms around her as they fell in the grass.

"Ah!" Her teal eyes widened, but she quickly shut them due to the impact. She could feel her laptop being pressed into her back. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared up at Timmy. A laugh escaped her lips as she couldn't believe that the romantic moment had been ruined by his clumsiness. "Nice going, Timmy."

Slowly, he unwrapped his arms around her and fixed his askew red glasses. He couldn't help but start laughing a bit. "Sorry, Tecna. I guess you just make me fall hard for you." He joked.

She giggled at that and covered her mouth with her hand, getting the joke almost immediately. Tecna shook her head, but stared at the arm offered in front of her. Wrapping her digits around it, she stood up with the help of the male genius. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, shall we get back to your dorm?" He questioned, wondering if it would be alright to try again. Walking away, he waited for her, but then noticed something. "I hope your laptop isn't damaged."

"I'm sure it's not. It has a protecting layer that would most likely take the impact from the accident." Smiling a bit, she felt confidence in it. "If it is, then no biggie, I'll try and fix it on my own."

"Are you sure? Why don't you let me fix it? I mean, it is my fault if it is damaged."

Quickly beating, her heart started to feel more flutters. No matter what, it seemed that Timmy was willing to take the fault or was willing to try to fix things. It was another quality that she felt attracted to. "I'm sure it'll be okay. Besides, we don't know if it is broken or not."

Instead of discussing it further, he looked down at her hand. Reaching over, he gently wrapped his fingers around her hand, holding it. He took note that her skin felt smooth, but the physical touch alone made his heart feel heavy and light at the same time.

Tecna wrapped her hand back around his own, a light blush coming onto her cheeks. A light smile continued to be on her lips as her heart continued to feel irrational sensations – all these reactions were caused by his gentle touch.

The conversation ended as both of them didn't say anything else. The sunshine seemed rather warm as the two walked to the dorms as a cloud here or there tried to cast a shadow. Soft, light breezes seemed to have been blowing as the trees lightly swayed in the air. A few finally fell off with the air, creating the romantic atmosphere for both of them.

Time seemed to have been slow as they continued their walk through campus, every troubling thought they had disappearing. No words needed to be said as their hands held one another. It seemed that it was too soon that the dorms were right in front of them. Hesitating, both geniuses stopped right outside of the building. It seemed as if none of them wanted to let go of the other's hands in the midday, but they had other things to do.

Her teal eyes looked down at their linked hands, then gazed up at him. A lightly darker pink came onto her cheeks as she noticed that the brown-orange haired genius was rather close to her lips. Her heart skipped a bit while her breath hitched in her throat.

He didn't utter a word as he reached up to cup both of her cheeks. Leaning in slowly this time, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss was soft, gentle, and innocent. He left his lips pressed there for a few seconds, waiting for her to respond to it.

It was truly a magical moment that they were currently in. Slowly, her eyes closed as she felt his lips. Reacting to it, she pressed her lips back lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lightly, her digits combed through his hair until they seemed to have gripped at the brown-orange locks. It felt as if her heart was continuing to race a marathon, but at the same time it felt as if fireworks were going inside of her heart. Instead of thinking about how that wasn't possible, she pushed the thought aside.

Pulling back, his hazel eyes stared at her closed ones. A small smile came onto his face. Before he could even think about what he was going to say, he said, "At least I didn't trip."

Opening her eyes and hearing what he said, she couldn't help but laugh lightly. "You're such a dork." Shaking her head a bit, she pulled her arms away. "If you'd like, then we can go to this shop that's in the mall. They have good computers, software, and other accessories for devices. On Sunday… I'll leave that up to you." She couldn't help but notice that she wasn't using that big of a vocabulary around him. Was this another affect he had on her?

"Oh, sure." Timmy smiled. "On Sunday, we can–" He was cut off when her finger was on his lips.

"How about you make it a surprise?" Looking up at him, she pulled her finger back. "According to statistics, that's more romantic."

A part of him wanted to know what she thought about his opinion on their date on Sunday, but it seemed that it wasn't going to be told. Thinking about it a bit more, he hesitantly gave a small nod. "Okay…" How was he supposed to make a good date if her input wasn't said?

"Thank you for walking me again. I'll see you tomorrow." Reaching up, she pressed her lips to his cheek in a light kiss. Giving a small wave, she walked into the girls' dormitory.

Lightly waving back, he felt a bit anxious about tomorrow's plans. He shook his head, knowing that it would only get worse when the hours ticked away and Sunday was around the corner. "I'm not good with this, am I?" Recalling the accident, he felt a light blush hit his features. Turning, he started to walk back to his dorm. "Maybe I should ask Helia for advice… I'm sure he has a lot since he's the romantic type and Flora is always happy around him."

Continuing to walk, he stared down at the black gravel below his feet. Even though he didn't want to, he kept replaying the kiss over and over. It made his heart flutter all more in his chest, almost as if there was a trapped butterfly flapping its wings.

"I don't want to hear it!" A familiar female voice yelled out.

"Flora, please listen to me." Another familiar voice pleaded.

"I don't want to hear any your excuses, Helia!" It seemed as if her voice was coated in misery.

Timmy continued to walk, but stopped when he noticed both his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend outside of the boys' dorms.

"Please, Flora…" He continued to plead.

"I…" Shaking her head, her eyelashes seemed to have been wet from tears as more formed in her eyes. "I can't… I just can't! Leave me alone!" Her voice sounded as if she was about to break down and cry more, but it seemed as if she was still holding herself together.

The pacifist reached out his hand toward her, a pained look on his facial features. "Flora…" His voice was gentle, soft, and hurt.

She snatched her hand back and shook her head a lot. "Just leave me alone!" Reaching down, she grabbed her green and pink backpack before dashing off.

"Flora!" He yelled, desperation coating his pained voice, but gave a small sigh as decided not to run after her. Turning his head, he stared at Timmy. "Oh… you saw…"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt or eavesdrop. Are you alright?" Walking over, he lightly placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"…" He shook his head a bit, knowing that he couldn't lie. "I just… I'm sure this will all get settled soon." His voice didn't sound as confident as it originally sounded.

"I know it just happened… but what exactly occurred?" Pulling his hand back, he stared at him with a worried expression. He knew that Helia and Flora had a good relationship since they had been dating for a while now. It was amazing since they both instantly clicked.

"I…" Shaking his head again with disbelief, he slowly took a seat. He shook his head as he leaned forward and grabbed his head in his hands. "It all happened so fast. I don't understand any of it."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Timmy offered.

"No… I think this is another clue." Sitting up, he stared at his friend. "Flora said that she saw me earlier kissing a girl. I don't know why since I would never cheat on her."

The brown-haired genius' blood slowly started to freeze at that. What he feared most was coming true. It took a lot since his words were caught in his throat, but he managed to get say them. "Wait… did she tell you who this girl was? Or… what she was wearing?"

The pacifist nodded. "She had brunette hair and was mostly wearing purple. Why? Do you know who that is?"

Timmy's heart skipped two beats at the description.

"Darcy."


	6. Breaking Free

One two. One two. Huff. Breathe. Left. Right. Right. Left. Harder. Faster. He _is_ your enemy.

Those thoughts ran through Timmy's mind while he was punching at the black-like long pillow in front of him. Beads of sweat ran down the side of his face as his eyes were coated in nothing but determination. Hopping from one foot to the other, he continued to swing his arms. His lungs burned as his adrenalin continued to run throughout his veins. Muscle after muscle began to ache as they were screaming for the brutal exercise to stop.

"My grandmother punches harder than this!" A voice – from Riven – spoke.

"She cannot!" He screamed back, continuing to move his body from side to side. As his fists were hitting harder, his breath became more irregular. Not in a million years would he imagine this would come to this, but after the recent events of everything – he couldn't help but to be physically prepared.

It was amazing. Before, his logical mind wouldn't let him think that something like this would be possible, but that didn't matter now. Now, his body was fighting to maintain strong.

After the incident with Flora and Helia, Timmy felt as if he couldn't stand back anymore. No, he had to _fight_ and right now he was going to give everything his body could. Even if it was working out hard with Riven an hour a day or two, it was worth it.

"Harder! You're weak! You can do better than this, nerd! Come at me, four-eyes!" Riven yelled his own encouraging words.

Pulling back his arm, he let out a small noise, "Arrh!" Punching with everything his muscles could give, his breathing became shorter and more labored. His clothes were beginning to soak with sweat as he continued punching. It seemed as if something inside of him was released as he continued to punch – he wasn't holding back anymore. His fists kept colliding with the black-like pillow that was protecting Riven from two quick wrists. As he took a step forward, then another, the magenta-haired male began to move back. It was happening so fast – Timmy couldn't hold back the instinct to continue pushing his friend backward.

"Hey!" The magenta-haired male tried to say, but he was beginning to be pinned against the wall. Once his muscular back hit it, he began to push back on the small nerd, but to no avail. The punches kept coming. "Timmy! Hey! Snap out of it!" Yelling those four words, it seemed to have snapped the brown-orange haired guy from the mental illusion he was in.

"Huh? What?" Panting hard, his arms finally gave into the pain and dropped to his sides. They seemed to have gone limp by how gravity kept their strong hold on them.

"The hell was that for?" Frowning, he placed the gear down onto the ground and crossed his arms. "Were you actually trying to hurt me? It's like your whole damn demeanor changed." He paused. "Dude, how about you tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." Pulling his hands back, he pushed up the red glasses. "I just thought it would be nice to get fit and know self-defense." Oh. He shouldn't have said that word. "I mean… you know… If someone decides to pick on me or Tecna, I don't want to be the guy that stands to the side while his girlfriend takes care of all of them." Forcing a laugh, he took a few steps back. "Thanks for today."

Raising a brow, he felt like he wanted to question why he wanted to know self-defense, but it was answered with the lie that the brown-orange haired nerd gave. "Yeah, you're right. The others and I won't always be at your side with you and your dates." Laughing a bit at the teasing, he reached over and tapped his back slightly hard.

"Oof!" Feeling his body quickly go forward, he felt a light smile before painfully moving his hand to scratch the back of his own locks. "Right… well, thanks for today. Again." Waving a bit, he began to walk to the backpack he brought in.

"Sure, no problem, buddy."

Timmy would never think he would hear those words from Riven, but there they were. Reaching down and grabbing his backpack, he felt a bit odd. It had been three weeks since the incident with Flora and Helia. Even though they had gotten back together and she believed him, Flora seemed a bit skeptic about the idea, but "took back" the artist nevertheless. During those three weeks, both Tecna and Timmy had gotten closer, but there had been changes. Other than his body being more buffer than how he was – muscles building where they were not – he was beginning to have unusual blackouts. It wasn't "blackouts" per say, but it felt that way.

It all began a few days after Flora and Helia getting together. Even though he could see what he was doing, at random times he would feel as if his body would take over his personality and mind and do what it wanted. His own body posture changed each time and right now with Riven was one of those moments. He should have stopped and should have noticed how Riven was being backed into a wall and not encouraging him anymore, but his body wanted to do its own thing. And it did without hesitation.

Tecna had noticed this change, but it was difficult to know when it would happen or why. Any trauma hadn't happened. Physically and mentally he was a healthy guy. There was no history of mental illness that would explain it and everything he looked up in books or online didn't make sense. They were all dead ends and even though they tried to find the three girls, it yielded no results. It was almost as if they _knew_ when they were trying to find them and when they did not.

A few days ago, Timmy was out in the mall shopping with Tecna. He could have sworn he saw Icy smirking back at him. Once he moved his head to try to see if she was still there or if he saw right, she was already gone. It was almost as if it was a straight taunt, but he wasn't sure. Then again, nothing made sense anymore. When he confronted Tecna about it yesterday, she said that Stormy had done something similar to her.

"I'll see you later." Waving to Riven, Timmy quickly jogged out of the gym, but quickly stopped jogging once his lungs started to burn. His body was worn out. How many hours had he been at the gym? Looking down at the time, his eyes became wide when it had been four hours that had passed. "Wow…" What was their record so far? Three hours and fifteen minutes? It was something around that time frame.

Walking back to his dorm and getting inside, he closed the door behind him. "Helia?" Looking over, he quickly felt his cheeks redden up. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

On Helia's bed, the artist and his flower-loving girlfriend were sitting. After that question was asked, both of their cheeks quickly reddened to match Timmy's. They were sitting with a small distance between them.

"No," Helia smiled, wanting to clear his throat, "How was gym class with Riven?"

"Oh," Flora seemed to have gotten a worried-motherly look on her face as her blush disappeared. "Are you alright? Would you like me to leave so you can rest?"

 _Kind as ever_ , Timmy noted. "No, that's alright, thank you." Smiling at the kind gesture, he went over to his side of the room and got a fresh pair of clothes and a towel. "I'm just going to shower. Please, don't mind me." Walking in and closing the door behind him, he couldn't help but get a certain look on his face. Flora as a mother… he could see it, but as his _own_ mother? Shaking his head a bit, he tried to push that idiotic thought out of his mind.

Stepping out of the bathroom after he was finished, he noticed that Flora had disappeared and only Helia was left. He was currently typing on the computer, two books opened next to it. Pictures of famous paintings fluttered the screens as the same paintings were on the pictures that the books had on them.

"Project?" Timmy asked, wiping the wet drops of water from his hair.

"Yeah." Helia asked, turning back at him to smile. "May I ask why you've been working out non-stop for weeks now?"

Helia knew everything, which meant that he could tell the truth. That was a relief since it was just lie after lie to the rest of the guys.

"And don't tell me it's because you want to stay fit. Since we've known each other, you avoided the gym like it was the plague."

Timmy was still surprised at how much Helia knew about him and remembered. It was always a reminder that it was the reason why they were best friends. "Okay…" Taking a seat on his own bed, he leaned forward. "It's to protect us from the three witches."

"Why? Are they planning something?" As his fingers on the computer stopped in their tracks, he turned to face Timmy. A worried look covered his features.

"We don't know… but when I hang out with Tecna, it's almost as if somebody is watching. There is something that I can't put my finger on, but when I look in the direction, nothing is there."

"No wonder you would lie to everybody else." The worried expression remained on his face. "If you told anybody else this, then they would think you were paranoid and would want your mental health evaluated."

"Yes… but we do think that it was a mistake to try to trick you and Flora because of what happened. They may know that you know what we know. It might make you a target. Helia… be careful." The tone of his voice was nothing but covered in pure worry.

"My grandfather has taught me self-defense. I'll be fine. You, however… you need those classes with Riven." He smiled lightly, joking around.

Timmy couldn't help but laugh a bit too, agreeing with the statement. "I'm going to go out with Tecna for a while. Do you need anything?" As he stood up, he took off the white towel and threw it onto the bed.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Turning back to the computer, his fingers quickly went back to work.

Walking out of the room, he shut it behind him. As his feet walked out of the dorm rooms, he took out his cellphone and looked for Tecna's name. Pressing the green call button, he pushed the phone next to his ear and waited for the ring. As it rang, he could feel his muscles ache with each step he took.

"Hey, Timmy. Are you going to the spot?" a female voice asked through the line.

"Yes. I'll be there in approximately ten to fifteen minutes."

"Great. I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither."

He was right. Around fifteen minutes later, they were both at a forest clearing. The water of the lake glistered under the rays of the sun. It was almost as if the shine were small diamonds.

"Are you sure you should try again?" Timmy asked as he sat down on the grass.

"It'll help us. I never got another dream about Digit." Worriedness was expressed in her teal eyes. "We need to do something." It was quickly replaced with a fire-like spark. "Now," She said as she put the backpack she brought down onto the grassy area. "I've thought of a plan this time to try to transform." How many times had they failed now? As she counted, she could tell it was thirty-three.

"Tecna…" Timmy cautioned, not wanting to anger his girlfriend. "Maybe… you're not a fairy. Maybe we just had those dreams due to coincidence or due to reincarnation or something else." The genius suggested, but paused slightly before continuing. "Maybe we should abandon this idea. If it is a supernatural phenomenon, then we shouldn't tempt it or anything. A lot of movies and books have taught us this." Even as he said this, he couldn't believe his own words. The dream of Tecna being trapped in an unknown place – Omega Dimension – came to mind as quickly as he got those words out. His heart began to ache at the idea.

"But the dreams… the weird things…" She frowned slightly as she crossed her arms. "It makes no logical sense. There has to be a logical sense even though the answer may not be. Even if the answer is supernatural phenomena, it is still an answer."

He gave a slight smile, liking the spark of her attitude. "Okay…" He thought about the situation, wondering how long and how much energy to put into pursuing this issue.

"Besides, Flora and Helia almost broke up. We almost did too." At remembering the horror, she frowned more. "We can't let this go, Timmy. We have to do something about it. What if it happens to Bloom? Stella? Musa? Or Aisha?"

"Okay, okay…" He held up his hands, knowing that she was being defensive.

She quickly stopped as she felt bad. A sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed her forehead with the palm hand. "Maybe… I should give up after the thirty-fifth try or something… And we can re-analyze the situation and attack it from another angle." Her lips lightly curled up.

"Sounds good." He agreed.

"Alright. Now… for this chance, I thought of this plan. I've brought almost every single electronic thing I own. If this doesn't work, then I'm not sure what will." Putting the pink and green backpack down with purple border, she started taking out everything. Soon, her genius boyfriend began to help.

They both took everything that was in the bag and after turning it on, started placing it in the grass and began to make a circle. Leaving the center without any piece of electronic for Tecna could sit down.

As she took her position, she sat down cross-legged on the ground. She could hear the voices of the electronics talking to each other. From her laptop to her phone to her calculator and so on. As she closed her eyelids, she let her thumb and middle finger touched. Taking in a deep breath, she gave a sigh. "Okay… I don't know how this works, but I am part of the Winx Club. Technology around me… please grant me the power and energy to transform into a fairy."

Standing to the side, the brown-orange haired genius was silently waiting. He wouldn't interrupt her concentration as she began to meditate and probably concentrate on every little piece of electronic device talking to her. Taking note, he reached into his pocket and placed his phone along with the others. Who knows… Maybe that would give her a bit of luck. As he moved farther away, he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree trunk, crossing one leg over the other. Now, all they had to do was wait.

Five minutes passed by.

Nothing.

Ten minutes passed by.

Nothing.

Fifteen minutes passed by.

Nothing.

Twenty minutes passed by.

Nothing.

Twenty-five minutes passed by.

Nothing.

Finally, thirty minutes passed by.

Absolutely nothing.

He had closed his eyes as exhaustion from the work out he had earlier.

"Timmy, this isn't working." Tecna finally said after a while.

"Huh? What?" As he pushed his body after the tree trunk, his eyes opened and they quickly widened in shock and his cheeks turned pink as he took note of the magenta-haired girl in front of him. It was quickly forgotten, though, at the sad expression she had on her face. "Tec…" Reaching over, he took her hands into his own palms and gave them a light kiss. "It'll be okay."

Instead of arguing with him and voicing her opinion, she said nothing. She lightly smiled as she leaned in and pecked his lips, turning Timmy's cheeks even redder. Pulling away, she began to pack up everything she had brought to the clearing. With his help, they were done in minutes.

They both said nothing as they began walking back to the dorm rooms. The silence was slowly becoming thicker and thicker as the awkwardness of what ridiculous experiments they were doing sunk in. They were both logical people, yet they were trying to improve the impossible. As they passed under an arch of the library building, they both stopped. **There.** A strong presence. It was unmistakable.

Four eyes quickly scanned across every inch of the outside from the library. Nothing. Nobody. Icy. Darcy. Stormy. None of them were there.

As she continued to walk, Tecna didn't notice that Timmy had stopped in his trail. He couldn't help but take note as Stormy was there – smirking right at him.

Gasps and shrieks of horror quickly caught his attention while he took his eyes off of the smirking woman. As he registered the pointing gesture that was toward the sky, he heard the horrid shrieks from left and right. "Look out!" "Get out of the way!"

"Huh?" He didn't even hear himself say that as his gaze turned up to the pointing fingers. His heart quickly froze in his chest as he felt his body go numb.

There was a VHF television antenna coming down. It must have been knocked off from the roof. Men and women around them were screaming for the woman below – Tecna – to get out of the way. There was no way she was going to dodge it.

As she shut her eyes as tight as she could and held up her arms in front of her in a defensive posture, she got ready for the painful impact, if there was at all. There was. A second or two later, she could feel the air leave her lungs as something hit her torso from the side. The pain in her back started, but her head didn't feel anything as there was something between them. Opening her eyes at the confusion, her eyes widened as she saw Timmy on top of her.

His hand had found a place at the back of her head as both of their bodies impacted the ground. The nerd's eyes were quickly shut as his muscles were all tense.

Before either of them could react to the other, there was a loud crash nearby. Pieces of the shattered antenna made them feel small stings of pain on their sides.

Mutterings everywhere could be heard as everybody stared in shock.

Teal eyes quickly opened as she stared up at the boy she was slowly falling in love with. "Timmy…" She muttered, trying to understand what had just happened. As her brain processed, she shifted her eyes slightly. She couldn't help but notice the small crimson drop of blood that was forming. A frown came onto her lips.

"Somebody help them!" Called out a voice. It sounded familiar.

"What?" She whispered, taking her concentration away from the genius above her and looking over. As her eyes laid on her target, they slowly widened. Her blood began to boil with anger as her logical thoughts were replaced with illogical emotions.

"Somebody help them!" The voice repeated again, the smirk could be heard in the tone. "Somebody help them!" For a third time, she repeated. Icy stood there, among the crowd, the biggest satisfied smirk on her lips.

Her anger was rising as her blood was boiling more. She couldn't hear Timmy ask if she was alright as she quickly got away from under him and stood up. "You!" Her facial expression changed into one of pure hate.

"Tecna? What's wrong?" Timmy asked, quickly getting up. He winced as he held his side at the pain. "Ow…"

"Timmy?" Turning around, she looked down to where his hand was positioned. The boiling blood quickly came onto a halt as it froze. There was a slight spot of red on his shirt, but nevertheless still there.

"What is it?" He looked at her confused, then looked down at his arm. A smile graced his lips. "This? It's nothing." The tone was reassuring as it could be.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in disbelief.

A laugh could be heard – Tecna was sure it was Icy's.

Turning back around, she could see the woman standing there. The smirk she had – it pushed the pink-haired college student into anger once again. "You!" Her voice – it even surprised her on the inside. It was loud. Vicious. Furious.

"Tecna?" Timmy's eyes widened as he questioned. "Tecna? What's wrong?"

It was too late. The anger clouded her vision as she held her hands into fists. "You!" Pointing to Icy, she ignored everybody around them. Strands of magenta slowly started to lift as electricity began to surround her. Every moment of anger was pushing her to this moment. Her heart race as her pupils dilated – her hands were shaped into fists. Instead of second-guessing of what to do with the course of action, her feet were already running toward Icy.

"Tecna!" As Timmy watched his girlfriend run after the other girl, he put a foot forward to run after her, but felt a sharp pain go up his leg. "Ngh!" Shutting his eyes tightly and gripping at the muscle, he watched as they disappeared into the forest they had come into. Ignoring the shocking looks from everyone, he tried to move, but the pain kept him in place. It was then that his heart started to pound rapidly into his ears.

" _She's gone, Timmy."_

No. His blood was turning cold as flashbacks from the nightmares were coming into view.

" _Timmy, she's dead."_

Dead.

"No!" He shouted as he pushed through the pain and began running after the woman he loved. "Tecna! Don't go!" He continued running, ignoring the people around them. Letting go of his side, he stared down at it. There was no blood. Just soreness. He would be fine. Right now, he had to get to his love and protect her before anything else happened.

"Icy!" An angry voice came from the magenta-haired girl. "Come here, you coward!" As she reached the lake, she stopped and looked around. Where was the stupid witch? She hurt Timmy. Even though Tecna wasn't sure the logical reason behind vengeance and avenging someone, there was nothing stopping her at the moment. Timmy was hurt. She saw his side. It was covered in blood.

"My, my…" the voice echoed around her. "What do you think you can do, you pesky human? You're nothing compared to me." A laugh. "You think you can take me on? With the state you're in? You're as pathetic as he is. Fine, I'll entertain you."

"How about you–" Before she could finish her sentence, there was a vine wrapped around her leg. It was followed by another vine that took control of both of her arms. As they began to wrap around her, she struggled with every part of strength. "No!" Shutting her eyes, she couldn't help the thoughts that naturally came to her.

 _Icy is ice. She's not grass. That's Flora's power._

"Tecna!" Timmy's voice screamed as he got to the clearing.

Opening her eyes, she opened her mouth to talk, but felt the vines squish at her lungs. The pain began as quickly as they tightened. Her lungs began to suffocate for air as the vines wrapped tighter and tighter. Even through the pain, she couldn't help but notice that there was no blood. What? How was that possible?

"Tecna? Tecna!" Horror flashed through the genius' face as he quickly went over.

" _She's dead, Timmy."_

"Tecna!" He screamed her name again as he tried to push away the feeling of impending doom. He couldn't live without her. No. What was he saying? No! As he reached out to grab the first vine he could, he felt his own body get wrapped around them. "Hey!" Struggling to get to her, the look of desperation and pain overcame his features. _No!_ He couldn't lose her again. "Let go!"

"Maybe I should let you see him go. It's not his fault. It was always your fault." As the vines around Tecna slowly loosened, her lungs graciously took in the air that was provided for them.

"Icy…" She rasped out.

"Tec…" Timmy's voice had become raspy as his own body was slowly becoming squished under every vine.

"Tim…" She was weak. There was nothing she could do, but there was something inside of her. Was it hope? That was stupid. Every logical thought pointed to both of them dying, but something was nagging at her. "No!" With a final effort, she knew that if she was going to lose to the Trix, then she was going to go down hard.

"Timmy!" Saying his name with passion, love, and anger, that was everything she needed to let it trigger. Electricity flashed from her hands to push at the vines that were wrapped around her body. _Finally!_ She was finally able to take control of her powers! The feeling in her heart was something she had never felt before, but it was heavy and it felt as if there was a flash of light inside.

Her eyelashes, hair, and lips got covered in a green colorful grid. It was almost computer-like. As her magenta-hair grew a bit past her back, she curled up. As she stretched, a green sphere was around her body. After it was gone, laces went up her legs. A droplet-like shape appeared above her belly button and extended four diamond-shaped down, almost as if they were a skirt. Another droplet-like shape appeared, but this time above her left breast, but it was covered by yellow and pink diamond-like shapes. A yellow necklace appeared, holding a light purple and purple sphere between her collar bones. An upside down pi shape appeared in her hair as it turned a full 180 degrees, it extended itself to look like wings. As yellow glitter spread around everywhere, two pairs of wings formed themselves, the last wings disappearing into glitter. They had three smaller wings on each side, making a total of six. They had a light purple outline while having a see-through and dark purple look on the inside. Inside of the dark purple, there were pink dots. At the last wings, there were two little earing-like pink spheres followed by tinier spheres. She used her left hand to stroke her right, making a white glove appear, then did the same for the other as green glitter surrounded each glove. As she turned and turned in a circle, her wings finally met up with her back. Expanding both of her arms, she held them out to the side. Her eyes were closed as her head was held up with pride. Her left leg was bent back as her left stayed. Tecna's new wings fluttered slightly.

As her teal eyes opened – there was a deep fire behind both of them. "Let him go!" As her wings lifted her up off of the air, she pushed her palms toward Timmy and let green electricity release from her hands.

There was a small shriek coming from the vines they quickly retracted from the male genius. As he dropped to the floor, she flew down and quickly got on her bare knees. "Timmy…" A worried look overcame her as the feelings of anger disappeared.

"Tecna…?" He questioned as he opened his eyes slightly. He felt exhausted and couldn't even hear himself panting. The loud beating of his heart was in his chest. "Is that… Is that you…?" He smiled a bit.

Her eyes slightly widened, but after thinking about his joke, her cheeks felt hot. Giving a light smile, she looked elsewhere. "Of course it's me…"

"Your outfit…" As he said those two words, his own cheeks became a light pink crimson color as he couldn't believe what he was saying. Clearing his throat, he looked elsewhere, trying to not look at her revealing body. He was trying to be a gentleman.

"Nooo!" A frustrated voice came from the sky. It was Icy's again. As a flash of light, she appeared a few feet away, floating off of the ground. She didn't look like a college student anymore, but as a witch. Her outfit was exactly as how Timmy and Tecna had seen it.

"Stay here." As she set him back down, she stood up and glared at the witch.

"I can't believe it! Out of all of them, you shouldn't have remembered a thing!" The clouds above her began to get gray. "You two are the most weak out of all of them!" As she shouted, her rage began to build up more and more.

At feeling insulted, she frowned and crossed her arms. She had no idea what was going on, but obviously Icy had a feeling she knew more. As she stood in front of Timmy, she opened her arms and glared slightly. "I'm not letting you hurt him anymore."

"Pathetic." Icy said. "You are both pathetic!" As she gathered her hands, a light of blue began to form in her hands.

Anticipating the attack and knowing that Timmy was behind her, she felt her wings flutter in anticipation. Gathering her own hands, she felt the charge of electricity as she concentrated her power.

"Tecna… don't…" Timmy whispered, trying to get up. As he struggled with his body, he stood up.

"You know," another voice said, "Two against one isn't fair." As a woman appeared, Stormy looked had an annoyed look as well.

"You're right." A third voice said. Finally, Darcy appeared with a smirk of her face. "Let's make it unfair though. Three against two." As she held up her hands, purple magic began to build up.

"Great idea." Stormy agreed, smiling.

"Timmy, stay behind me." Tecna commanded.

"What? No." Timmy disagreed, knowing that he was weaponless and powerless, but he had to do something.

"Fine." Turning back to him, she held out her hand and created a green energy shield. Before she could turn back around, she was hit with a wave of blue magic that splashed her into the water.

"Tecna!" His heart froze as she went inside. He banged on the green jail that was keeping him captive.

"Thanks, Timmy. That made it much easier!" Icy screamed out as she flew up and motioned her hands to the lake. Molecule by molecule began to quickly come together as the lake began to freeze up. Every drop of liquid began to become solid and cold as it came together.

"No!" Banging on the sphere, images of everything came to mind. The first day they had met versus the first day they had met here. The cleaning party that Bloom and the others had. The sacrifice Tecna had made to save Aisha's planet. The way she was trapped in the Omega Dimension. The sleepless night he spent on trying to find a signal that was away. The hope and hurt in his heart he had during those nights. Noticing that his breath became heavy, he was panting as horror look made his facial features frozen. "What the…" It didn't make sense, but those were his memories. As Timmy's "past" memories and current ones came together and began to overlap, his head began have a lot of pain. "Argh!" Falling to the ground, he gripped it tightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Darcy asked, a frown on her lips.

"Who cares? We need to get rid of them before this gets out of hand." Icy commanded.

"Fine by me." Stormy smiled as she got her hands together to make a powerful spell to kill him.

Before she had a chance to launch her attack, the ice turned green. As it shattered, the witches' eyes widened in surprise. Out flew a wet fairy as Tecna's eyes were coated in nothing but heat. She didn't even hesitate when she pushed her hands toward them, letting out strong green electricity from her hands.

She hit her target as the three witches were thrown back. Icy hit a tree truck hard, but the other two went into the bushes. The three noises of pain were of no concern to her as she flew down in front of the genius. "Timmy?"

"Ngh…" He kept gripping his hair as more memories were being triggered.

Quickly dropping down her shield, she went to his side and kneeled down. "Timmy? What's wrong?"

"I'm not your Timmy." He muttered. Flashes of Tecna being mad at him in another dimension came to view. He remembered everything he tried to do to make up to her.

"What?" Her eyes widened, but before she could ask what it was about, she was thrown to the side by a blast of ice. "Ack!"

"Tecna?" His hazel eyes followed as her body slid onto the icy lake. "Tecna!"

As she rolled on the ice, her eyes shut at the impact. Pain was felt, but as soon as she stopped, he wings fluttered as she got up. Flying back to the three witches that were waiting for her, her hands were filled with magic. "You three witches are annoying!" As she blasted more green electricity toward them, her emotions finally expressing themselves again.

"Right back at ya!" Stormy yelled as she dodged by flying away. As she raised her arms up to the sky, she called on the power of thunder to assist her. "You're no match for me!" Stormy laughed as lightning was beginning to form – thunder being heard as soon as the sky was ripped open.

More memories flashed. The way Tecna was sad when he gave her something – he wasn't sure what it was, but it made him confused. Is that why she got angry with him? Because he made her a special gift out of his heart? Didn't he spend a lot of time on it?

Flying in front of the three, she was frowning. A lot of green-like cords came out of her back as they moved in and attacked at the three witches. As the three were wrapped around them, Tecna felt a bit of relief.

"You think this will stop us?" Icy smirked, quickly using her hands to freeze the cords.

"Hah! Foolish girl!" Darcy exclaimed.

Stormy's eyes glowed as she summoned the electricity to hit the cord that was holding her captive.

As the electricity traveled, Tecna's body contracted and relaxed quickly – causing pain. She grit her teeth, but slowly closed her eyes as she fell from the sky.

"Tecna!" Timmy felt powerless and without a weapon – he couldn't fight. As he ran to grab her, he held out his arms.

"Not so fast, lover boy." Icy smiled as she blasted him up against the tree. She froze his feet and hands in place. "Not today."

"Tecna!" He glared as he struggled against the ice.

As her body hit the ground, she remained motionless.

"A fried fairy is coming right up." Stormy smiled as she held up her hands to summon lightning.

"Tecna!" Timmy screamed, trying to struggle out of his restraints.

"Mm…" Shutting her eyes even more as she was registering nothing but pain, she slightly opened them at the voice she loved to hear. "Tim…"

"Listen to me!" Knowing he had remembered almost everything but a few memories, he knew knowledge was the only way they were going to defeat the evil witches. By the looks of it, they didn't have much time either. "Use the fairy dust that your necklace has!"

"No!" Icy yelled, holding out her hand. "Shut up you insolent fool!" Stretching out her hand, she quickly shot a blue light toward him.

"It will–" His eyes widened as a layer of ice was around his lips. He couldn't move or talk anymore, but he hoped that she knew what to do then. He felt different now and knew what was going on, but had a feeling that his beloved Tecna didn't. Was she his beloved Tecna or was she a different person? Without memories… original memories… the person is different, aren't they? Pushing those thoughts aside, he knew he could think about it later. For what he knew, it seemed that him and the three witches knew the reality of what was going on, but how could that be? As he silently began to analyze the situation in front of him, he looked over to Tecna's body. She was their only hope. _Hold on, Tecna… Just a bit longer. It'll be over soon. We'll win. We_ _ **always**_ _win._ Even though the odds were against them, he couldn't help but feel optimistic about the entire situation.

At those words, a memory flashed through her mind. The first time she became an Enchantix fairy. Her first Enchantix transformation. It was saving Aisha's planet!

"He's right…" She muttered to herself as she stood up.

"No! Stop her!" Icy commanded, but it was too late.

Tecna took off the sphere part of the necklace and held it in her hand. It transformed into a circle like with a diamond-type shape top. It was only a green grid, but as a line went up, it was as if it was a 3 Dimensional printer making it. The base, which had a big circle in the middle, was light purple. The diamond-like shape at the top was blue. Tecna's wings fluttered as she flew slightly up into the air and spun in a circle. As she held the trinket that held the fairy dust in her right hand, she made a spirals shape and then moved her hand down.

"Fairy dust, help us against the magic of these three witches!" She yelled out as she held the trinket with both of her hands. Green sparkles came out of the trinket as it began to surround everything.

"No!" Icy screamed in anger, knowing that defeat was right in front of her.

Everything around them began to turn into green digital numbers as the forest around them began to collapse into the wall of numbers. Before she could take note of any other differences, everything turned black.

Once Tecna opened her eyes again, her vision was different this time. In front of her was glass as she was laid down in a pod. Air hissed as the pod opened up from the front. Sitting up, she held her head. Now, her memories were back. The first party with Timmy, the Trix and their battles, the way Timmy and her bonded, their first and only fight, the Enchantix transformation of every one of them except Bloom's since she never saw that. The video game she programmed where she fell back from a building and Timmy appeared next to her to give her a kiss. Digit being by her side and expressing danger. When she was hit by Icy one time and she could hear Timmy quickly run to her side. The coldness in her legs after the incident, but he still remained there – without fear. The first time she met Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and even Aisha. The first time she played video games with Timmy. The first time she met Digit. Those precious memories were all there.

Stepping out of the pod, she felt her bare feet hit a cold surface. Standing in front of her were the three witches. They were still dazed by the looks of their eyes.

Another hiss noise was heard as a blue boot came out of a different pod. Timmy gripped at his head as he felt the exhaustion. "Huh? What?" He looked over at the four girls. "Tecna?"

Hearing his voice, she turned her head back at him. Her own heart couldn't help but skip a beat at the love that she immediately felt. "Timmy…" Her voice trailed as her muscles ached. "What's…" Wanting to question, she turned to look at the pods. Bloom was in the highest pod there was as she was in her Enchantix form. She had her arms stretched out with her eyes closed. Power was being drained from her as she glowed an amber color. Below her, there was Sky, Brandon, Stella, Riven, Musa, Flora, Helia, and Aisha.

"Dammit!" Icy's voice broke her out of her gaze.

Teal eyes looked over into evil ones. A small smirk came onto the magenta-haired girl's lips. "You're on my turf now. Don't you know that the most logical thing to do is to not let a technology fairy around technology?" As her wings fluttered, she quickly rose to the air.

"I'm right behind you, Tecna." Timmy's voice echoed as he got out his gun-like weapon. "I won't let anything happen to you this time."

"I'm glad you'll be fighting by my side." Even through the exhaustion, she held out her arms. Her wings continued to flutter as cables everywhere began to take life. Digital numbers on the computer screens were running at a normal rate, but now they were running quickly as she had total control of the entire place.

Stormy and Darcy tensed up at Icy's sides.

"What's the matter? Can't you handle us _nerds_?" Tecna mocked as she held out her hands in front of her, moving her arms in a certain fashion as she commanded the cables with the simple movements of her hands.

As Darcy and Icy dodged, Timmy got quick to try to get them off of their feet by shooting towards them with his weapon.

"You stupid fairy!" Darcy growled out, but made a noise as she got hit. Once she was on the ground, her bonds kept her there. The cables around her torso, lightly tightening but still being kept lose enough for her to breathe. "Oh…" She mumbled before closing her eyes and passing out.

Stormy missed both attacks, but was hit by another wave that the brown-orange haired genius threw her way. As her back hit hard against the wall, she winced and made a small noise. "Mm!" Shutting her eyes tightly before relaxing, she slid down the wall.

Quickly, the technological fairy moved her arm to make the cables wrap around the storm witch. As she kept her bound, she took her attention over to Icy.

The witch's eyes were widened in horror as she stared at one sister was knocked down after the next. Turning back to them, she let out a small growl come out from her lips. Gripping her fists slightly, she knew that she couldn't do anything. Besides, the message her body was sending, she knew that she did not stand a chance against the two of them. "You've won _this_ time, stupid fairy!" Snapping her fingers to cast another spell, she quickly disappeared. Smoke wrapped around both of her sisters as they disappeared too.

"They're gone… we won." Tecna whispered, not believing what had happened. Usually, it was Bloom and Sky that were strongest enough to defeat them. Due to her Dragon Flame, she could do anything, but Tecna was a simple fairy.

"Yeah… we won." Timmy finally relaxed as he let out a small sigh. He smiled and placed his weapon away. Walking over to Sky's pod, he was about to open it, but stopped at Tecna's voice.

"Wait…" Her voice trailed off as she flew over to him. Letting her feet land on the cool ground, she smiled lightly at him. "Timmy…"

Turning his hazel eyes toward her and giving her full attention, he felt confused when she placed both of her hands onto his cheeks. Before he could open his mouth and say anything, however, he felt warm lips pressed against his own. A red blush dusted his cheeks as his eyes widened. His heart impossibly skipped a beat and fluttered at the same time – then it began to race uncontrollably in his chest. "Mm…" Slowly, he lowered his eyes after the initial surprise and pressed his lips back into the kiss. Taking control, he placed his gloved hands on her waist. Pulling her extremely close to his own body, he held her. He was glad her wings were high instead of low. His heart couldn't help but flutter more in his chest as Tecna wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body lightly up against him.

Pulling back slightly, his hazel eyes met her teal ones as they continued to hold onto each other. Even though they did not say anything, they had a pretty good idea of what the other was thinking. It was almost as if with what they went through, they had gained new memories and new insights about each other. It was magical. Both of their eyes were sparkling with nothing but love as their hearts raced in their chests, fluttering now and then.

"Um… we should…" Tecna tried to say, knowing that they had to free the others, but the warm embrace of Timmy was enough to make her to want to stay.

"Yeah…" He didn't even need her to finish the sentence. Instead, he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against her own again. It wasn't passionate, but light and sweet.

Her teal eyes slightly widened, but she quickly relaxed into the kiss. Her cheeks were slightly pink, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. Pressing her body slightly against him, she reached up with both of her hands to grip at his brown-orange hair. It was wrong to want this moment to last, knowing that they should let their friends out of their pods, but they had both silently agreed that it would be better if they had an alone moment for a while.

After their second kiss, the both pulled away for air. Slightly panting through their mouths, they both smiled at each other. Their hearts were fluttering more as the strong emotions of love were overdrive for both of them. It was a new feeling, but it wasn't scary at all for the two logical geniuses. It felt right and it felt as if they would both end up with each other no matter what the situation was.

"We should…" Timmy tried to find the words.

"Yeah…" She said, smiling a bit. Instead of leaning for another kiss, though, she turned toward the pods and held up her hand. Controlling the technology, all of the pods quickly opened.

As both of them heard moans and groans from the individuals that were getting their memories back once the spell they were under inside of the pods was wearing off, Timmy and Tecna held hands. They couldn't imagine going another minute or second going without physical contact. They knew that they were the only ones that knew what happened and had to explain the situation. After that, though, they would both want to go elsewhere to be alone.

"Ow… my head…" Riven mumbled as he began to rub it.

"What happened?" Sky weakly said.

"Timmy…" Helia said, slowly getting out of the pod. He gave a light smile and hugged his best friend. "You did it… whatever it was. I knew it."

The Specialist's eyes widened as he was hugged, but he wrapped his arm around his best friend, lightly patting his back.

Helia quickly pulled away, going over to help his beloved Flora.

"Huh?" Stella mumbled.

"Mm…" Flora said, taking Helia's hand to come out of the pod.

Once they were all outside, they looked to both Tecna and Timmy for answers about what happened. They both did their best to explain, keeping the short version of things.

It finally dawned on the magenta-haired fairy that the only reason why things like these started were the odd dreams, but also Digit. Where was she?

"The pixies are missing." She said out loud to the group. "They should be around here somewhere." Tecna looked around, before turning her attention toward them. "Timmy and I will go look for them."

"Let us go with you." Bloom's sweet voice said. As she tried to stand up, her whole body shook. She shut her eyes and slumped back down.

"No, you need you rest some more. Timmy and I will go. We'll be fine." Before she could even think about the words, they had slipped out of her mouth. It wasn't logical as she always thought about what to say, but now it seemed right. She didn't want to be around anybody but Timmy after the whole ordeal that they went through together. It was almost as if she was just going by instinct now.

"But…" Bloom began to protest, a worried look on her face.

"We got it." Tecna said, taking Timmy's hand and quickly leaving the room. Instead of letting it go once they were outside, she linked their fingers together.

"Tecna? What's wrong?" Even though he liked the affection, he knew it was different and rare from the fairy to express herself romantically. Wrapping back his fingers to keep her calm, he began looking around at the walls. The long corridor was dark and had a spooky look to it. It was completely silent. The only sound came from their feet after taking a step, their breathing, and of course, their voices.

"Nothing… I just… want to hold your hand." In reality, she didn't know what this meant, but felt as if she couldn't let go of him. Any physical contact was calming her nerves at the moment. Instead of trying to make the connections, she continued to hold his hand.

"Okay." He agreed to drop the subject, but stopped when there was a door on the right side. It was the only one and it was made out of wood. The handle was slightly fancy, but there were no other markings on the door to indicate what was inside.

"Do you feel it?" His girlfriend said to the left of him.

"Feel what?"

"Nevermind." Even though she had these types of feelings before, she was not sure what to make of them, but now, with all the experience she went through that false world, she knew. On Zenith, her parents raised her differently, but without her parents or history, what was there to begin with? Instead of dropping it, though, she continued, "I think they're in here."

"Really?" The brown-orange haired genius said, a surprise tone on his voice.

"Yeah… I don't know." Letting go of his hand, her pale fingers reached out onto the handle. Once she took it, she gave a quick pull while her other hand was armed with green technological magic.

"Eeek! The witches are back! The witches are back!" A high-pitched voice said.

"Hide hide!" Another one chimed in.

"No, it's us. Timmy and Tecna." The male genius said, entering the room. He lowered his weapon, his finger on the trigger. After taking note that there was no danger around, he completely relaxed.

"What? Tecna!" Digit's voice loudly said as she flew.

Currently, all of the pixies were on a black platform. There was a yellow light emitting from the middle, but the black platform was surrounded by a pink sparkle. "I knew you'd come! I knew you'd break the witches' spell!" The little pixie flew with happiness and joy, touching the pink sparkle barrier between them.

"Digit…" A light smile as she felt something warm in her heart. Walking over, she lightly placed her hand on it. "How do I get you out of there? All of you?"

"There!" The small little pixie pointed to a lever that was across the room.

The Specialist walked over to it and pulled down the lever, looking over to make sure. Not even a second later, the pink glitter fortress that was around the pixies came down, letting them all free.

"Tecna!" Digit exclaimed, feeling happy. She hugged her face, feeling an overwhelm of happiness.

"Hi," She smiled as she lightly placed her hand behind her. "I missed you too." She said, looking over at the other pixies then at Timmy. "Would you mind if…?" She didn't need to finish the question when she saw him nod.

"Of course." He smiled back, then looked at the rest of them. "Let's take you back." His hazel eyes widened when all of the pixies flew into his arms and snuggled against him.

"Yay!"

"Timmy is our hero!"

The last comment made a blush come onto his features.

"I want to join!" Digit explained, quickly flying over to the specialist and wrapping his arms around his cheek. "Muah!" the pixie made the sound when she kissed his cheek, which made the light pink color on his cheeks become a light crimson.

The light giggle that came from Tecna didn't help as he looked toward the ceiling, avoiding all of their eyes. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Let's go back to the others." He commanded.

A nod.

After that, he left with the other pixies, a magenta-haired fairy following close behind.

It was not until after they had gotten out of the place where they were behind held that the Specialists, fairies, and pixies agreed to not speak about what happened with at last a few days of resting. It had taken a toll on them and most of the time, the fairies wanted to be alone with their Specialists boyfriends. It wasn't until four days later that they all agreed to meet to speak about what happened. First, Bloom gave her experienced, followed by Sky, then Brandon, Stella, Aisha, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, Timmy, and Tecna.

Every single one of them, except Helia, Tecna, and Timmy, thought that there wasn't anything wrong with what was happening to them. They all had similar experiences, but dismissed it. When thinking about it, each of them each shared that there was no past, except for Bloom since she had come from Earth. Things seemed odd to her, but as she was questioning it, she thought that it would be better to try to dismiss it.

For all for all of them except Timmy and Tecna, there were no dreams. There were no changes to their bodies, such as it controlling itself out of muscle memory. There was absolutely nothing they were aware of, but they did have similar interests with what they were interested in now. It was a utopia that was such well-built, that it wasn't question by anybody.

They figured out that Bloom was the prime source of the memories of Earth. Everything she knew about history, culture, and social norms were because of her. Of course, this limited the witches' power, but it was still a big of a spell to fool them all.

As they all talked about more about what they did see or did not see, they began to find holes in every single little detail. The teacher's names, for example, they were just a different language about their subjects. Bloom quickly made the connection because the language was none other than Italian. The professor that was Australian was a model from a magazine from Bloom's home Earth. It was difficult to describe how he was, but she immediately made the connection.

Throughout the conversations that they all had, they were grateful that Tecna and Timmy were extremely logical people to know that something was wrong with the utopia, but had wished they could do more. They had wished that the two geniuses had trusted them with information instead of keeping it to themselves. Helia was the only one that knew and for him, even though he desperately wanted to tell Flora about what was going on, he held back for his best friend.

"Well…" Bloom began, not knowing what to say after they had all gone quiet. "Thank you guys so much. For everything. You've done so much. How about you trust us a bit more next time?" She smiled kindly.

"I'm sure there won't be a next time." Stella chimed in. "But thank you." Her smile was almost as sparkly as the rays of the sun that were shining down on all of them.

"Yeah, thanks." A mutter from Riven.

Musa lightly punched his arm, her face brightly lit with a smile too. "Thanks."

"Yeah, man." Brandon said after. "We would have been trapped in that world for who knows how long."

"He's right. Thank you." Aisha said, wrapping her arms both around Timmy and Tecna briefly before letting go.

"Thanks." Sky said, also smiling.

"Thank you." Helia's gentle voice chimed in.

"Thank you." Flora repeated, her voice as gentle as his.

Timmy's cheeks were lightly dusted with a pink color. "There's no need to thank us," He began, but was cut off by Helia.

"There is." He reached over and placed a hand on the genius' shoulder. "You saved us all, whether you think you did a good job or not."

"I…" Timmy's voice slowly died off after that. Instead of arguing, he quietly agreed with him.

"You didn't save only us, but you two saved the pixies too." Flora smiled more, closing her eyes. "That was a lot of effort. Please, give yourselves more credit."

This time, Tecna's cheeks had a pink color. She didn't respond to her.

"Well, now that this is taken care of, we should probably investigate. There was a reason why the Trix did that and as soon as we find out the reason, we may be able to stop them from whatever plan they are planning." Bloom said.

"She's right," Sky agreed. "We'll try to look into what they really wanted from Red Fountain, but let's take a day or two off. All of this… we deserve more time with each other."

"Yeah!" Stella cheerfully agreed, wanting to be alone with Brandon. "Maybe we should spend two days off. One day with our specialists and one day with our pixies. I'm sure the little ones are scared." She nodded a bit.

"That sounds like a good plan." Musa chimed in.

"It does," Aisha agreed. "We can stop the Trix as soon as we have recovered." Even though she didn't know who the man in the virtual reality was, she still felt as if she wanted to go out and find him. Maybe he existed or maybe he didn't, but she wanted to try. Those moments in the utopia made an impression. Now, she did want to be an independent individual, but she also wanted to feel as if she could depend on someone else, like all the Specialists did with the fairies.

"Okay," Bloom smiled more, knowing that her time with Sky was magical on its own. "Then let's start planning a strike the day after tomorrow. We won't let those evil witches get away with what they did to all of us."

"Yeah!" All of them agreed enthusiastically.

Every one of them, the Specialists and the fairies, went their separate ways after that. Bloom and Sky went on a date to discuss further about their plan and what they were going to do, Flora and Helia went on a date too, but they didn't talk about what happened other than the situation with Helia "cheating," Stella and Brandon agreed to go shopping for outfits, then having a quick bite to eat at the mall, Riven and Musa went to a music store and then went on a picnic, which took all day, Aisha went in search for the man in the virtual reality by looking in different places such as the mall, libraries, and other places. Finally, Timmy and Tecna didn't go to a technology store, but instead went to Timmy's room at Red Fountain and cuddled while watching a movie. They didn't say a word to each other, as they held one another.

With Timmy's arms wrapped around her, his concentration was on the movie in front of them. Tecna's concentration, however, was focused on something else…

Timmy's heartbeat.

 _Fin._


End file.
